Nathaniel Traveller
by Warick
Summary: Nathaniel um cara normal vai para a Ilha dos Sonhos, uma dimensao paralela da nossa onde vivem os viajantes os guerreiros da paz, mas mesmo nesse mundo existem as trevas
1. Explicaçao

Explicação

Essa história ainda não chegou na parte fict, por isso ainda não vai ter nenhum personagem famosos. Eu escolhi colocar essa "fict" (se pode chamar isso de fict) na classificação de Percy Jackson pois a próxima continuação (dependendo de quantos recados eu receber eu vou fazer mais de uma continuação) vai ser no mundo de Percy Jackson.


	2. Começo

**Começo - Capitulo 1**

Peeen, peeen, peeen (para quem não sabe que barulho é esse, é a maldita gralha do meu despertador).

Mesmo eu já estava acordado a essa hora eu me irritava com esse som pois ele me dizia: "levanta malandro hora de ir para a escola". Bufei, mas mesmo assim me levantei fui ao banheiro e encarei um garoto (na época da aborrecencia, meio alto, olhos verdes, cabelo castanho escuro e curto, meio "fofinho", mas ainda assim um pouco musculoso) me encarando do outro lado do espelho.

Tomei um banho gelado com a intenção de me acordar e depois comi um bom café da manhã e depois fui escovar os dentes. Um inicio de dia normal como qualquer outro.

-Mãe já to indo. - Falei para minha mãe que ainda estava deitada em sua cama.

-Tenha uma boa aula - Foi a resposta dela.

Sai de casa pensando: "Como seria bom se eu morasse em Hogwarts e não precisasse andar todos os dias para ir pro colégio, ou fosse um jumper e 'pulasse' direto pro colégio, ou ate quem sabe se eu tivesse um pegasus para me levar ao colégio", fiquei pensando em varias maneiras melhores de viajar do que a pé boa parte do caminho.

-E ai Nathan?- Alguém falou me distraindo de meus pensamentos "filosóficos".

-E ai Blase?- Falei cumprimentando meu amigo, um garoto mais ou menos da minha altura (ainda estamos discutindo para ver quem é o maior), olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor com um topete, magro quase um esqueleto (sem ser anoréxico).

-Pronto para a aula?- Perguntou ele

-Nunca estou pronto mas vou levando, fazer o que?

-Soubesse que a Melissa deu um fora no Maicon?- É, eu sei o Blase é uma fofoqueira.

-E como ce sabe?

-Elementar meu caro, tenho muitos informantes.

-Ah ta bom, mas ce sabe que eu num precisava saber dessas fofocas.

-Mas tu num era gamado nela?

-Naum, era o Michel. – respondi, como essa conversa estava me cansando resolvi mudar de assunto- Cara deu uma tremenda tempestade ontem, visse?

-Vi, parecia meio sobrenatural.- Falou meio sussurrando.

-Sinistro véio- dissemos juntos, (piada interna, não comente)

Chegamos ao colégio no momento exato que o sinal tocou.

-Melhor vocês irem para as suas salas já. -disse um monitor que estava do lado da porta de entrada, com esse amistoso comprimento resolvemos correr para sala.

**Divagando **

_Uma vez um professor muito legal disse em uma aula:_

_-O cérebro humano só pode se concentrar em uma única coisa durante 10 minutos depois disso ele fica 2 ou 3 minutos "viajando"._

_Bom minha concentração é mais ou menos assim, mas na aula de biologia onde a professora é muito monótona (pra não dizer chata) é ao contrario 2 minutos de atenção e 10 viajando. O pior era que essa era a primeira aula do dia. Nem vou comentar que eu nem prestei atenção. _

**Voltando**

As aulas passaram beem devagar, normal. Bateu o sinal para o recreio e nós saímos para o pátio que era bem grande. O colégio onde eu estudo era alguns prédios separados e entre eles tinha o pátio.

Como sempre eu, Blase, Michel e o André ficamos em um canto do pátio comendo e conversando, e também, como sempre, vieram os valentões encher o nosso saco.

- Ora se não é o quarteto de esquisitos - disse Luan o "líder" do grupinho.

- Ora se não é o pintor de roda pé e os seus ajudantes do jardim de infância – respondeu Blase se referindo a altura do Luan e da inteligência dos outros.

- Cara nóis tamos aqui no nosso canto dava pra vocês saírem daqui e incomodar outra pessoa? – falei, sou um cara que não gosta muito de briga.

- Olha só a menininha não quer brigar- disse Maicon o vice-líder da turminha do mal.

- Fala muito o chifruinho, soube que sua namorada te traiu e depois te deu um pé na bunda- falou Michel.

- Ahh seu viadinho, vai encarar?- disse o Maicon já indo pra cima do Michel.

- Pode vir playba.

- Parem ces dois! Guardinha a vista.- avisei, um monitor a vista era a única forma de parar uma briga.

- No final da aula você vai ver o que é bom para tosse cachinhos dourados.

O "cachinhos dourados" se referia ao cabelo cacheado e loiro de Michel que era um cara um pouco mais alto que eu de olhos azuis um típico "anjinho".

- Ta bom, só não vai chorar para a mamãe quando eu acabar com tigo.

A Turminha do mal saiu fazendo conta que não ouviram a ultima parte.

-Parabéns Michel, arranjasse outra briga com eles- falou André o caçula da turma, cabelo totalmente preto e olhos verdes, uma cabeça mais baixo do resto da equipe.

- Eles que provocaram.- enquanto Michel falava isso o sinal bateu.

- Só uma pergunta como ce sabe que a Melissa traiu o Maicon- perguntou um Blase muito curioso.

- Quem tu acha que ajudou ela a trair o Maicon?- todos rimos depois disso.

- Não queis um chiclete?- falei maroto

- Por quê?

- Pois tu beijasse alguém que já teve a boca invadida pela língua do Maicon.- todos fizeram cara de nojo.

- Argh! Só tu pra pensar em uma coisa dessas. Cara to precisando mesmo desse chiclete.

Passe um chiclete para ele e começamos a falar de coisas mais agradáveis. Do nada ouvi um barulho de pneus freando.

- Cara mais um acidente na frente do colégio isso ta ficando monótono- falou André dando uma bufada.

Entramos na sala e nos preparamos para mais uma aula. A professora chegou, escreveu no quadro 'bom dia' e o dia em que estávamos.

- Bom turma, hoje vamos aprender geometria espacial.

- Gente isso é chato até o nome me da sono -sussurrou Blase no fundo da sala para a nossa turma de fundo, todos assentiram.

Do nada entra uma mulher de roupa preta de estilo ninja sem ser muito colada e com uma colt (pros leigos se lê um rifle muito grande) pela porta.

- Desculpe professora a aula foi cancelada.- falou de forma assustadora de dar medo.- Por favor alunos queiram me acompanhar ate o ginásio.- Não sei porque mas esse "por favor" dela me pareceu uma ordem e eu acho que quem não cumprisse não iria gostar do resultado.

Todos os aluno obedeceram, é claro, alguns começaram a tremer de medo outros choraram Estranhamente eu não senti medo, não por ser corajoso, mas sim porque não tinha ainda caído a ficha do que estava acontecendo e que todos ali corriam perigo.

Quando chegamos ao ginásio vimos que todas as outras turmas de ensino médio haviam sido trazidas como a nossa, me juntei ao Blase, Michel e ao André para ver se sabiam o porque disso estar acontecendo.

- Cara de onde eles vieram? - perguntei dando uma olhada em volta vendo mais pessoas de roupa preta.

- Num sei, mas eles dão medo. - disse André ainda tremendo.

- Silêncio!- disse um cara de roupa preta atrás de nós.

Ficamos quietos, não aconteceu nada de mais por 15 minutos, no centro do ginásio se reuniram 7 pessoas que pareciam os lideres daquele estranho grupo, eles aparentavam ter entre 20 e 30 anos, menos uma garota que tinha mais ou menos 16, todos com porte atlético e por incrível que pareça cada um tinha uma espada embainhada em sua cintura.

O grupo de lideres parecia discutir sobre algo, depois de algum tempo pareceram concordar. A garota de 16 que eu comecei a reparar melhor tinha cabelos castanhos quase ruivos, olhos de um verde muito forte, ela parecia ser um pouco mais baixa do que eu. Ela foi na frente da arquibancada dizendo:

- Todos os garotos de 16 e 17 anos venham aqui na quadra e façam uma fila em cima da linha de futsal - cara ela parecia meu prof° de Ed. Física.

Eu, o Blase e o Michel nos levantamos, o André não se levantou pois ele ainda tinha 15, e fomos a quadra e entramos na fila lado a lado com outros 20 alunos de mesma idade.

- Bom. - disse a garota- Estou achando isso muito chato, por isso vamos fazer um jogo. Quem conseguir me derrubar em uma luta vai poder sair do ginásio e voltar para a sua sala.

- E quem perder? – perguntou um garoto que eu não reconheci.

- Vai ficar aqui até que me vença.

- E se eu não quiser lutar?- perguntou Blase que estava do meu lado.

- Não tem alternativa, é lutar ou lutar.

- Então o Blasinho está com medo de uma garota? – perguntou Lean.

- Não enche anão de jardim- respondeu Blase

- Bom, agora já sei quem vai ser o primeiro. Você vem.- Falou a garota apontando para o Lean- O resto pode se sentar.

- Cuidado para não se machucar guria- Falou Lean se levantando- Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Marin, mas pode me chamar de sua assasina.- respondeu ela

- Uma guria de língua afiada, vou gostar de te domar.

- 10 pila que ele não passa do primeiro minuto- sussurrei pros meus amigos.

- 7,50 que não passa dos primeiros 30 segundos- sussurrou Michel

- 15, nocaute no primeiro soco - Blase falou marotamente.

- Vocês três calem a boca- falou Eduardo, um outro cara da turminha do mal, o guarda-costas do Maicon e do Luan, grande e burro.

- É calem a boca – falou o quarto componente da turminha do mal o Vitor, o Maria-vai-com-as-outras, ele era legal antes de entrar para essa turma.

Um barulho de um corpo caindo atraiu nossa atenção para o centro da quadra onde tinha a Marin de pé enquanto que o Luan tinha caído no chão.

- Próximo- falou Marin. – Nenhum candidato?- completou quando viu que ninguém se movimentava.- Então você.- apontou para um cara do ouro lado da fila.

Era o Luis um cara que malhava e fazia takendô (não sei escrever), ele era uma cabeça mais baixo que eu, mas era muito musculoso. Mas mesmo com a academia e com o treinamento em luta ele não agüentou mais de 1 minuto contra ela. E assim foi indo até que…

-Você - falou ela apontando para mim, com isso pensei "fudeu", me levantei fui ate ela e a cumprimentei.

- Prazer Nathaniel.- estiquei o braço para cumprimentá-la, mas ela não aceitou. Sem querer olhei pro lado pra dar em ombros pros meus amigos e quando me virei pra encará-la eu só vi uma mão vindo em minha direção.

Quando me dei conta estava de cara pro chão com o rosto todo dolorido parecia que eu tinha desmaiado.

- Próximo - quando ouvi isso me deu um aceso de raiva, mas como eu sou mais racional do que emotivo decidi ficar no chão para não apanhar mais. Olhei pro lado discretamente e vi que mais da metade da fila do inicio estava que nem eu, inconsciente no chão, olhando melhor vi meus amigos no chão, também inconscientes. Aquilo só fez aumentar a minha raiva.

"Ela vem e acaba com minha aula chata, bate em toda a minha sala, em meus amigos e em mim e vai sair impune, ahhh num vai não" pensei enquanto me levantava.

- Olha só uma das belas adormecidas levantou. - isso é cutucar a onça com a vara curta.

**Divagando**

_Sabe aqueles momentos em que o vilão bate, espanca o mocinho ate ele ficar no chão e do nada surge uma força misteriosa e faz o mocinho levantar e virar a luta a seu favor, então esse momento não era um desses._

**Voltando**__

Depois que eu me levantei fui correndo ao encontro dela, pois eu sabia que tentar uma luta corpo a corpo normal não iria adiantar então eu apelei para a força bruta, mas não contava que ela desviasse de mim e desse um soco certeiro na boca do meu estomago. Como qualquer mortal eu me dobrei de dor e cai no chão de novo.

- Pensei que seria mais divertido – falou magoada.

Eu estava no chão me contorcendo de dor, pensei em meus heróis favoritos que mesmo todo machucados voltavam a lutar. Do nada comecei a cantar em pensamento aquela musica dos "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco"

"_**Faça elevar **_

_**o cosmo do seu coração**_

_**todo mal combater**_

_**despertar o poder **_

_**sua constelação **_

_**sempre ira lhe proteger**_

_**liberta da dor e **_

_**da forças pra lutar"**_

Sei que é uma musica muito podre e ainda não sei ela completa, mas do nada a dor na barriga diminuiu e eu me levantei para encarar mais uma vez ela.

- Então vai querer mais?- perguntou gozando da minha cara – vocês - apontou para o resto da fila que ainda não tinha lutado – tirem esses perdedores da quadra.

Todos se levantaram e tiraram seus amigos da quadra, eu tirei o Michel e o Blase e os coloquei em seus lugares de origem da fila.

Quando todos foram tirados da quadra fui até o meio, onde sempre se começa uma partida de basquete e de futebol, com a Marin e nós nos encaramos. Ela começou com um soco de direita direcionado para minha cara, com grande habilidade usei o movimento encerrar carro do Karate Kid que é fazer uma defesa de dentro para fora com o antebraço e no mesmo movimento dei um soco de direita, que para a surpresa minha e de todos acertou em cheio no rosto dela.

Depois do soco ela cambaleou para trás e parou um pouco se recuperando.

- Sorte de principiante.

- Ah, desculpa foi sem querer- falei sinceramente ainda não acreditando no que fiz.

- Vai pro inferno- falou entre os dentes.

A partir dali a luta ficou mais séria.

Ela correu em minha direção e deu uma rasteira pretendendo ajudá-la a acertar meu pé eu dei um chute na perna que estava vindo, deu uma dor terrível, depois como se nada tivesse acontecido ela chutou mirando em minha barriga, mas eu peguei seu pé no ar e empurrei ela para trás tentando derrubá-la, mas ela se soltou e deu um soco em meu peito porque eu não sei, deve ter doido mais nela que em mim, depois ela se afastou de mim com um pulo para trás, me impressionei com distancia de uns 2 metros.

- Ate que enfim alguém que possa me divertir.

- Ei estamos empatados nessa luta.

- É o que você pensa.

- Até agora você só me deu um soco e ainda foi no peito.

- Mais os outros dois socos que eu já tinha te dado e fico ganhando.

- Mas esta é outra luta, esses socos não contam.

- Contam sim

- Não contam

- Contam sim

- Não contam

- Contam sim

- Não contam

- Contam sim

- Não contam

- Contam sim

- Não contam

- Contam sim

- Contam sim – Usei a tática do Perna-longa

- Não contam e ponto final- ela caiu

- Ta bom- falei rindo

- Hã?-disse meio confusa- Você me enganou. - rosnou furiosa

- E você caiu como patinho- falei rindo mais ainda.

E então ela veio correndo para cima de mim, como planejei, quando ela chegou perto fiz o mesmo truque que ela tinha feito em mim, desviei dela e dei uma rasteira, com isso ela caiu no chão.

- Ganhei o jogo - disse vitorioso

- Parabéns. – do nada apareceu uma mulher na minha frente e um cara do meu lado. – Acha que é ele Ronald?- perguntou ela para seu colega.

- Provavelmente, chame todos aqui.

Do nada apareceram todas as pessoas de preto que estavam no meu colégio ao meu redor.

- Vou fazer agora, se preparem! – ela tirou sua espada da bainha e enfiou ate a empunhadura na minha barriga e depois a tirou.

O meu único pensamento foi "Vou morrer na escola, que lugar pra se morrer", mas antes de cair no chão ouve uma explosão que saiu do meu corpo mandando todo mundo para longe.

- Um primordial de fogo, lancem água – disse um dos lideres.

Cada um gritou alguma coisa e do nada apareceram vários tipos de (não sei descrever de outra forma) magias de água de todas as formas desde jatos de água a ondas gigantes, mas antes de conseguirem me acertar, todas pararam a uns 2 metros de mim e do nada se voltaram contra quem havia as lançado.

Enquanto eles tentavam se desviar da água, todo o meu redor começou a pegar fogo, o chão da quadra era de madeira e eu não queria queimá-lo e então sem mais nem menos a madeira ao meu redor começou a sair do chão e foi se empilhando em um canto do ginásio, quando olhei para o chão ao meu redor ele era só de cimento.

- Vamos tentar de novo, precisamos fazer o selo – falou a líder que me transpôs com a espada.

Lembrando-me do meu ferimento olhei para ele e descobri uma queimadura no lugar, o fogo havia fechado ele.

As pessoas de preto lançaram de novo as magias de água ma dessa vez elas continuaram ate meio metro de mim e depois evaporaram, com isso senti o fogo ao meu redor se enfraquecendo.

- Agora vamos fazer o selamento – todos os lideres ficaram em torno de mim e começaram a murmurar encantamentos.

Senti medo do que eles estavam fazendo e do nada meu fogo aumentou e começou a crescer árvores do piso aprisionando os lideres. O fogo começou a queimar todo o ginásio, mas eu não queria isso.

Então como se fosse uma lembrança esquecida, uma imagem apareceu em minha mente, eu sabia o que tinha de ser feito


	3. Um novo começo

**Um novo começo- Capitulo 2**

Peeen, peeen, peeen (para quem não sabe que barulho é esse, é a maldita gralha do meu despertador).

Mesmo eu já estava acordado a essa hora eu me irritava com esse som pois ele me dizia: "levanta malandro hora de ir para a escola". Bufei, mas mesmo assim me levantei fui ao banheiro e encarei um garoto me encarando do outro lado do espelho.

Tomei um banho gelado com a intenção de me acordar no meio dele descobri uma cicatriz na minha barriga, não estava ai antes mas eu não dei bola, depois do banho comi um bom café da manhã e depois fui escovar os dentes. Um inicio de dia normal como qualquer outro.

-Mãe já to indo. - Falei para minha mãe que ainda estava deitada em sua cama.

-Tenha uma boa aula - Foi a resposta dela.

Sai de casa pensando: "Como seria bom se eu morasse em Hogwarts e não precisasse andar todos os dias para ir pro colégio, ou fosse um jumper e 'pulasse' direto pro colégio, ou ate quem sabe se eu tivesse um pegasus para me levar ao colégio", fiquei pensando em varias maneiras melhores de viajar do que a pé boa parte do caminho.

-E ai Nathan?- Alguém falou me distraindo de meus pensamentos "filosóficos".

-E ai Blase?- Falei cumprimentando meu amigo

-Pronto para a aula?- Perguntou ele

-Nunca estou pronto mas vou levando, fazer o que?

-Soubesse que a Melissa deu um fora no Maicon?- É, eu sei o Blase é uma fofoqueira.

-E como ce sabe?

-Elementar meu caro, tenho muitos informantes.

-Ah ta bom, mas ce sabe que eu num precisava saber dessas fofocas.

-Mas tu num era gamado nela?

-Naum, era o Michel. – respondi, como essa conversa estava me cansando resolvi mudar de assunto- Cara deu uma tremenda tempestade ontem, visse?

-Vi, parecia meio sobrenatural.- Falou meio sussurrando.

-Sinistro véio- dissemos juntos, (piada interna, não comente)

Chegamos ao colégio no momento exato que o sinal tocou.

-Melhor vocês irem para as suas salas já. -disse um monitor que estava do lado da porta de entrada, com esse amistoso comprimento resolvemos correr para sala.

Não sei porque, mas me deu uma sensação de deja vu.

No meio da aula de biologia, que eu não estava prestando atenção, a coordenadora Rosangela apareceu.

- Pessoal eu quero apresentar a nova aluna da sala de vocês a Érica- de trás da coordenadora entrou na sala uma garota muito bonita loira que aparentava uns 16, olhos de um verde muito intenso, mais ou menos da minha altura, atlética parecia que ela fazia muita academia.

- Seja bem vinda Érica- disseram a maioria dos alunos, os meninos babando e as meninas com certa inveja.

Eu estava na turma que não conseguiram falar.

- Bom Érica, já fosse apresentada a turma agora pode se sentar- falou a professora

- Muito obrigado – respondeu ela. Se encaminhando para a única carteira vazia da sala, acredite se quiser, a carteira do meu lado.

O Blase me mandou um bilhetinho:

AAAAhh Nathan pegando todas que cara de sorte, se fizer amizade com ela me apresenta? Por favor, não da mancada antes de me apresentar para ela.

Eu S2 você se me apresentar a ela.

By: Blase

E a minha resposta foi

Vai tu tentar amizade com ela, eu sei que mesmo se eu me aproximar dela primeiro ce vai pega-la antes de mim então pra que eu vou facilitar o seu trabalho?

Então ele me mandou outro bilhetinho

Por que **tu é meu amigo**, pára de ficar mandando bilhetinho pra mim e se entrosa logo com ela.

Bufei e mostrei um dedo para ele, mas mesmo assim virei pro lado e disse:

- Prazer Nathaniel, mas pode me chamar de Nathan – cumprimentei Érica esticando o meu braço para um aperto de mãos.

- Prazer Érica, mas eu acho que já sabe o meu nome.

- É sempre bom repetir para gravar na memória, sabe eu não sou muito bom com nomes então pode ser que eu esqueça o seu sem querer- falei a ultima parte meio constrangido.

- Tudo bem, também não sou muito boa em guardar nomes.

- Pior que eu não é, me esqueço constantemente do nome dos meus amigos, e ainda demorei mais de um ano para gravar o nome de todos da minha turma.

- É você é pior que eu- disse rindo

- Iiiii, acho que a prof ta passando trabalho.

- O trabalho vai ser sobre anelídeos, vocês vão ter que fazer o trabalho em duplas de dois, e não em duplas de quatro ou em duas duplas juntas.

- Sim, general- eu, Michel, Blase e o André nos levantamos e batemos continência fazendo a sala toda rir.

- Bem que você podia fazer esse trabalho comigo. - falou Érica para mim.

- Que…eu…que queis fazer o trabalho comigo?- comecei a corar

- É eu não conheço mais ninguém daqui então pensei que poderia fazer o trabalho com você. A não ser que você não queira fazer.

- Pra mim tudo bem fazer com você. Podemos combinar para fazer qualquer dia desses.

- Muito obrigada.

O sinal da próxima aula tocou, e então meus amigos vieram conhecer a "novata"

- Érica, quero te apresentar a turma. Esse ser esquelético aqui é o Blase, esse anjinho das mechas loiras é o Michel, o baixinho ai é o André.

Os três olharam com raiva para mim por causa das singelas apresentações, enquanto a Érica riu um pouco delas.

- Obrigado pela apresentação Nathan, mas eu posso me apresentar sozinho. Sou Blase seu fiel servo- falou beijando a mão da Érica.

- E eu sou o Michel o mais bonito da turma.- falou pegando a outra mão e também a beijando.

- Porque eles sempre me deixam por ultimo?- resmungou o André, dando um passo a frente disse- E eu sou André o mais animado da turma- depois de falar deu um beijo bem estalado na bochecha dela fazendo-a corar.

Então chegou o professor que daria a próxima aula e cada um se sentou em sua carteira. No final da aula me lembrei que tinha aula a tarde.

- Érica sabe que tem aula a tarde?

- Sei, sim.

- Vai vim?

- Vou sim

- Sabes o horário?

- Sei sim

- Sabe onde é?

- Acho que sim.

- Para de colocar sim no final de todas as frases parece gauncho tche, só que troca o tche por sim.

- Sem graça.

- É, ninguém entende minhas piadas sem graça mesmo. - dizendo isso bate o sinal para sair- Ate de tarde.

- Até - respondeu ela.

Sai do colégio correndo, eu não podia me atrasar eu tinha que almoçar com a minha mãe em um restaurante ali perto. Cheguei a tempo, almocei e depois voltei para o colégio.

Cheguei muito cedo ao colégio não tinha chego nenhum de meus amigos

Nesses momentos de extrema solidão começo a pensar sobre o que eu faria se fosse meus heróis preferidos em tal situação, até que alguém tapou meus olhos com as mãos, aquela antiga brincadeira.

- Quem é?- perguntou uma voz feminina

- Sou o Nathan – respondi.

- Não, to perguntando quem eu sou.

- Se tu não sabe quem sou eu pra saber?

- Seu sem graça.

- Brigado, pra ti também. - falei devolvendo o elogio – Dá para parar de tapar os meus olhos Érica?

- Como sabia?- disse tirando as mãos de meus olhos.

- Primeiro sua voz inconfundível – disse fazendo ela corar – segundo você é a única garota dessa escola que poderia fazer isso comigo.

- Como assim?

- Vamos dizer que eu não me dou bem com as garotas dessa escola.

- Então existe alguma garota alem de mim que faz isso em você?- perguntou curiosa

- Tem, só umas amigas minhas – falei como se não fosse nada.

- Ta bom.

- Quase ia me esquecendo. Oi, Érica!- disse dando um beijo nela

- Oi Nathan. Por que disso?

- É falta de educação não cumprimentar uma pessoa.

- Mais alguém chegou?

- Po assim me ofende, não gosta de minha companhia?

- Não é isso, é que eu só tava perguntando para dar assunto.

- Ta bom, não ainda ninguém chegou, geralmente nos chegamos em cima da hora.

- Então por que você chegou mais cedo?

- Almocei aqui perto.

- Aah ta.

Ficamos conversando até o resto da turma chegar e então fomos para a aula de Laboratório de química. A aula passou rápido principalmente pelo professor ser legal e não deixar que a aula fosse muito chata.

- Tchau turma, paramos por aqui, continuaremos a matéria semana que vem.- falou o professor.

- E ai Blase vai de pé pra casa?- perguntei saindo da sala

- Vou e tu?

- Também.

- Vocês vão a pé?- perguntou Érica

- Vamos, quer carona?- perguntou Blase.

- Carona como, se vocês vão de pé?

- O que ele quer dizer e se você quer vir com nós.

- Pode ser.

Fomos caminhando e conversando indo para nossas casas.

- Eu paro por aqui, moro logo ai- falou Blase apontando para uma rua que nós estávamos perto.

- Tchau maluco- me despedi

- Tchau Blase.

- Tchau galera- falou Blase dando um beijo na Érica e um aperto de mão em mim e depois entrando na rua da casa dele.

- Enfim sós- falei brincando.

- Sem graça.

- E ai Érica de onde tu vem?

- Ahnn, vim de… Piracicaba no Rio

- E era bom lá?

- Era.

- E por que vocês se mudaram?

- Porque meus pais tiveram um acidente e como a minha irmã mais velha já morava aqui vim morar com ela- falou ela meio cabisbaixa.

- Desculpe. – falei meio desconcertado- E ai que idade tem a tua irmã?- falei de modo meio safado para trocar de assunto.

- Muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho, ela tem 25 anos.

- Como você sabe que é muita areia pra minha caçamba?

- Porque ela só sai com caras mais velhos.

- Iiii então num vai dar naum. Conhece muita gente daqui?

- Não, a primeira pessoa que eu conheci mesmo é um chato que esta do meu lado.- falou ela meio risonha

- Po, assim ofende. Então quer dizer que eu sou o seu primeiro amigo daqui?

- É.

- Meu, que responsabilidade.

- Eu paro aqui- falou ela parando na frente de um prédio azul.

- Mora aqui?- perguntei incrédulo.

- Sim, por quê?

- É que eu moro do outro lado do quarteirão naquela rua lá- falei apontando para a próxima rua.

- Legal somos vizinhos de quarteirão.

- É legal, tchau tenho que ir. - falei me despedindo

- Tchau. - falou dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

A semana se passou, tínhamos uma festa em um pub local.

- E ai galera quem vai hoje na festa do terceirão?- perguntou Blase

- Eu vou- respondeu Michel

- Eu também- respondi

- Num vai dar, to de castigo por causa das notas- disse André

- Eu não sei- falou Érica

- Por quê? – perguntou Blase, muito interessado

- Não conheço muita gente, e também porque eu não gosto dessas festas.- falou Érica, ela não tinha se dado muito bem com as outras garotas do colégio, elas eram muito patricinhas.

- Vamos vai ser legal- disse Michel

- É vamos, só falta a única garota do nosso grupo não ir- falou Blase me dando uma cotovelada para tentar ajudar eles a convencer ela.

- Vai só dessa vez, se não gostar tu pode sair mais cedo. - falei.

- Ta bom eu vou. - falou ela.

- Legal – falou Blase já com segundas intenções, que pelo que eu vi só eu havia percebido. – Nos encontramos na porta às 10 horas, tudo bem pra vocês?

- Tudo- respondemos todos juntos

- 10 pila como o Blase não chega antes das dez e meia. –falei quando Blase se afastou um pouco da turma.

- 15 que não chega antes das 11. – falou Michel

Às 10 e meia a turma estava quase toda reunida, só faltava o André por motivos maiores e Blase pelo atraso.

- Galera cheguei- falou Blase

- Agora tais me devendo 415 reais- falei pro Michel

- Isso não vale, você sempre ganha as nossas apostas.- reclamou ele

- Que amigos, hein? Fazendo aposta de quanto atrasado eu iria chegar. – falou fingindo estar emburrado. – e ai Érica?- falou dando um beijo nela.

- Oi Blase, vamos entrar?

- Vamos- respondemos todos

Entramos, lá dentro encontramos muitos amigos e apresentamos a Érica a todos. Depois da seção "apresentar a novata da turma" fomos dançar um pouco com umas amigas, que dançar 3 marmanjos só com uma guria na roda num da naum. Depois de um tempo o Michel foi pro canto com a Melissa, que tinha acabado de chegar, as minhas amigas "foram encontrando" uns rapazes e só restou eu, a Érica e o Blase.

- Vou tomar água – falei, eu estava com muita sede.

- Ta bom- disse o Blase com um sorriso maroto.

Fui ate o bar e pedi uma água tomei uns goles e fui voltar pra onde estavam meus amigos, quando achei eles vi que o Blase estava falando algo no ouvido da Érica. "Que cara legal, fica com a Érica e me deixa aqui sozinho" pensei, mas mesmo falando isso eu senti algo estranho ao ver a cena. Como não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar ou dançar e eu não vi nenhuma guria com quem eu conseguisse ficar eu sai do lugar e fiquei na porta para tomar um ar.

- Sumisse hein?- falou alguém do um lado

- É que eu não queria atrapalhar- falei depois de ver que a Érica estava do meu lado.

- Não iria atrapalhar em nada, dei um toco no Blase.- falou meio magoada

- Tá tudo bem?- perguntei meio preocupado.

- Aquele idiota depois de levar um toco engrossou comigo.

- É o Blase não aceita derrota muito bem, principalmente quando está bêbado. Provavelmente amanhã pedirá desculpas por tudo o que ele disse.

- Podemos falar de outra coisa?

- Claro, o que?

- Não sei arranja um assunto ai.

- Que tal irmos pra casa?

- Pode ser.

Começamos a andar para ir para casa.

- Que frio- depois de falar isso ela começou a tremer

Como eu não tinha uma jaqueta, fiz uma coisa pouco natural para mim, passei meu braço por cima dos ombros dela e a puxei para mais perto continuando a caminhar.

- Melhorou?

- Que cara mais safado. – disse colocando seu braço em minha cintura.

Continuamos a caminhada para casa "agarradinhos" para o calor de nosso corpo não se perder. Conversamos sobre muita coisa durante o percurso.

- Finalmente chegamos- disse ela ao parar na frente de seu prédio.

- É chegamos.

- Muito obrigada por tudo – falou chegando mais perto de mim.

- Não foi nada – falei chegando mais perto dela.

Nós fomos nos aproximando cada vez até que os nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo muito rápido.

- Tchau Nathan – ela disse depois que nós nos separamos, pegou sua chave abriu a porta do prédio e entrou.

Depois que ela entrou no prédio eu devo ter ficado alguns minutos tentando tirar a cara de idiota que eu estava fazendo e também tentando entender o que aconteceu. Prometi nunca mais tentar entender as mulheres e fui para casa.

No dia seguinte como eu tinha previsto o Blase pediu desculpas para a Érica e ela o desculpou. Sobre o que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior ela não falou nada então eu decidi deixar quieto.

- Lembrando turma, depois de amanha é a entrega do trabalho dos anelídeos.- falou a professora de biologia na aula.

- Nathan que tal ir lá em casa hoje a tarde pra fazer esse trabalho?- perguntou Érica

- Pode ser.

De tarde fui ao prédio dela, toquei o interfone.

- Quem é? - ela perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu, Nathan.

A porta emitiu o som que estava sendo destrancada. Eu a empurrei entrei no elevador apertei o botão do quarto andar, quando o elevador chegou lá parei na frente da porta do ap dela tomando coragem e apertei a campainha.

- Demorasse hein?- disse ela ao abrir a porta

- Aahn… me esqueci do numero do ap.-falei arranjando uma desculpa

- Ta sei. - disse rindo e abrindo a passagem para eu entrar

- Onde vamos fazer o trabalho?- perguntei querendo acabar com isso rápido.

- Não vamos fazer, eu já fiz.

- E então por que eu vim?

- Porque precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que?

- Vem por aqui. – disse ela entrando em uma porta.

Como não tinha nada o que fazer eu a segui e entrei pela porta indo para o quarto dela.

- Pode me dizer sobre o que é a conversa.

- Aqui não, se eu te contar aqui tu não vai acreditar. Entre- disse ela abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa dela.

- Melhor não, prefiro ficar aqui fora.

- Entra logo- falou me puxando pelo braço e me empurrando para dentro do armário.


	4. Recrutamento e convocação

**Recrutamento e convocação – Capitulo 3**

Quando ela me empurrou para dentro do armário me protegi para não bater no fundo dele, mas ao invés do que eu esperei, eu tinha caído no chão. Quando levantei a cabeça me espantei, eu estava em uma clareira no meio de um bosque. Olhei para trás, onde deveria estar o guarda-roupa da Érica tinha um tipo de portal no formato de uma porta.

- Aqui é o lugar certo para agente conversar. – disse a Érica ao atravessar o portal

- Aqui? Onde estamos?

- Dentro do meu armário, dã!

- Armarinho pequeno hein?

- Ele é mágico.

- E eu sou Merlin

- Vamos parar de enrolação e ir direto para o assunto.

- Que assunto?

- Fica quieto que eu explico.

- Ce me joga em um armário que é um portal para um bosque e ainda quer que eu fique quieto?

- É, tais parecendo aquelas mulheres histéricas nas promoções.

- Fala logo então.

- Do principio então, eu sou de uma sociedade chamada…, na sua língua 'Os viajantes' vivemos em uma dimensão diferente da que nós estamos agora, uma dimensão chamada 'Ilha dos sonhos'. Nosso grupo combate todo o mal nas outras dimensões.

- E onde eu entro nisso?

- Eu já estava chegando nessa parte. – falou meio nervosa – Vamos dizer que a nossa sociedade não é só feita das pessoas que nascem em nossa dimensão, ela também é composta de pessoas, não, escolhidos de outras dimensões que nascem com poderes como se fossem um de nós. Daí mandamos algum recrutador, no caso eu, para recrutar o escolhido, no caso você, para ir a nossa dimensão treinar seus poderes e nos ajudar a combater o mal.

- Claro, eu ainda sou Merlin.

- Como você explica esse bosque então?

- Bati a cabeça no seu armário e estou delirando ou to inconsciente.

- Inconsciente não esta - ela falou dando um baita beliscão em mim

- Ai essa doeu.

Estranhamente tudo que ela falou fez sentido para mim e eu estava acreditando, mas tinha algo que eu ainda não entendia.

- Como você sabe que eu sou um desses escolhidos?

Por incrível que pareça ela corou muito com essa pergunta.

- Bem, tem vários testes para saber que alguém é um escolhido ou não.

- E quais são?

- Essa é minha primeira missão de recrutamento, como trote de formando eles só ensinam um tipo de teste.

- E qual é? – perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta

- Tem que beijar o escolhido. Mas não pode ser qualquer beijo tem que ser o primeiro beijo que você da nessa dimensão.

- Por isso tu me beijasse ontem. – falei, agora que eu falei isso me aliviou um peso das costas e ainda eu descobri que não tinha sentido nada pela Érica por causa do beijo.

- É, eu já estava desconfiando que alguém da tua turma era o escolhido, por isso eu me aproximei de vocês. Isso não quer dizer que agora eu não ache vocês meus amigos, na época era só minha missão, mas agora eu ando com vocês por que eu gosto da tua turma.

- Uma pergunta: Se não fosse essa coisa de escolhido tu tinha ficado com o Blase?

- Não sei. Mas não vou ficar com ele, principalmente depois do que ele fez. – disse um pouco magoada.

Depois que ela falou isso comecei a rir.

- O que foi?

- Uma hora tu é uma viajante dimensional toda fodastica, outra hora é só uma adolescente normal magoada com um amigo. Muito bipolar.

- Ha ha, sem graça. Agora você tem que responder se queis entrar em nossa sociedade.

- Tem escolha?

- Para falar a verdade não.

- E por quê?

- Porque em nossa dimensão também existe o mal, alguns Viajantes que se aliaram as sombras para terem mais poder também vem aos outros mundos em busca de escolhido para fortalecer o mal e quando não conseguem mandam servos destruir os escolhidos.

- E tem algum desses Viajantes do mal aqui?

- Pelo que eu vi não, mas ninguém sabe quando algum aparece.

- Como se sabe que tem um escolhido em outra dimensão?

- Sensores mágicos, os recrutadores têm sensibilidade mágica, por isso eu tinha quase certeza que alguém da tua turma era um escolhido, mas só ontem quando nós ficamos sozinhos por muito tempo percebi que você era o escolhido.

- O teu trabalho é só achar os escolhidos?

- Não. Eu tenho que treinar os escolhidos na arte da luta com espada e na luta corporal. Isso me lembra que seu treinamento começa agora.

"Por que eu tinha que abrir a minha boca?"

- E o que eu vou ter que fazer?

- Vamos começar o treino leve, vamos dar uma corridinha.

A "corridinha" durou cerca de uma hora, depois fomos a uma lagoa perto dali para "refrescar" e nadamos por mais uma hora depois ela me dispensou dizendo que tinha que pegar leve por eu ter começado o treinamento agora. "Se isso for leve não quero ver o treino pesado"

O tempo foi se passando eu ia para a aula de manhã e em algumas tardes, mas também continuava o treinamento com minha mestra Érica que não aceitava outro tratamento quando estávamos treinando.

**Divagando**

_Como dizia o antigo ditado chinês (ou de outro pais eu não sei) para conhecer alguém de poder a essa pessoa, então eu conheci o "lado" ditadora da Érica._

**Voltando**

Enquanto nosso treinamento me fortalecia ela me ensinou a lutar com espadas, facas, atirar com arco e flecha, luta corporal (você não sabe como é humilhante perder todos os dias para a mesma pessoa e ainda varias vezes ao dia), seguir trilhas que ela preparava e outras coisas assim.

Meu corpo foi ficando mais musculoso meus reflexos foram melhorando, muitas pessoas notaram isso, quando elas me perguntavam respondia que estava fazendo academia.

Mas ao invés de os treinos fossem ficando mais fáceis por causa da habilidade que estava aumentando a Érica fazia com que os treinos ficassem quase impossíveis.

- Nathan se não acertar na próxima vai fazer 200 flexões.

- Como se tu não fosse me mandar fazer 200 flexões se eu acertar.- o que eu tinha que acertar era um alvo no meio dos galhos de uma árvore, até ai estava fácil, mas eu estava a 400 metros de distancia.

Atirei a flecha subiu uns 20 metros, e eu acertei o alvo na borda.

- Começa a pagar as 200.

- Por que? Eu acertei o alvo. – reclamei, na verdade eu só falei isso pra irritar ela que eu sabia que ia pagar de qualquer forma.

- Pois se fosse um inimigo a flecha passaria de raspão e ele poderia atirar uma flecha de volta, e então paga.

- Tem uma explicação par tudo mesmo - resmunguei começando a fazer as flexões

- O que foi que disse?

- Nada senhora.- disse rápido – andei pensando sobre uma coisa…

- Que novidade você pensa

-… se lembra da primeira fez que nos caminhamos juntos voltando para casa?- continuei falando sem me importar com a interrupção.

- Lembro.

- Você disse que seus pais morreram, aquilo foi mentira?

- Mais ou menos, eles não morreram em um acidente foram mortos no meio de uma missão lá na Ilha dos sonhos. E antes que você pergunte a minha irmã não é a minha irmã de verdade ela é só uma guardiã, como eu sou menor de idade e essa é minha primeira missão de treinamento ela me acompanha.

- Duzentas, acabei.

- Pode ir então.

- Tais bem?

- To, por quê?

- Não vais me mandar dar duzentas voltas no bosque? Que estranho.

- Se você faz tanta questão disso…

- Não precisa, não. Ainda bem que aqui o tempo passa mais rápido que lá fora senão a minha mãe já teria me matado por chegar em casa tão tarde em dia de semana.

- Como é ter um ap com um portal dimensional e temporal para ter esses treinamentos sem mexer com a carga horária do escolhido, você tem sorte por isso.

- Érica já fizesse o trabalho de português? – mudado completamente de assunto

- Já, não fizesse? É pra manhã!

- É eu sei. Deixa eu copiar?

- Aaahn, não.

- Muito obrigado, seu aprendiz esta na beira da morte e tu se nega a ajudá-lo, que mestra boa você é!

- Beira da morte? É só um trabalho de português, não é o fim do mundo.

- É o meu fim se minha mãe ver minha nota baixa.

- Ta bom pode copiar – disse ela bufando

- Você é a melhor mestra do mundo. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Mudança rápida de opinião, né? O trabalho ta em cima da minha mesa, devolve amanha sem falta.

- Sim senhora.

Fui correndo pra casa para não chegar muito tarde depois desse treinamento intensivo que eu tinha todos os dias com a Érica, estranhamente depois que eu comecei a me preparar para ir a Ilha dos sonhos eu nunca mais tive insônia.

No dia seguinte eu devolvi o trabalho da Érica e com a copia que eu tinha feito dele tirei nota 9.

- Muito obrigado Érica, me salvou de uma morte dolorosa, e salvou a minha mãe de cometer i para a prisão por um assassinato altamente brutal.

- Não exagera. – depois de dizer isso ela ficou em estado de alerta, ela mexia a cabeça de um lado para outro procurando algo.

- O que foi?- disse e também ficando em estado de alerta.

- Algo de outra dimensão esta aqui por perto.

- E como cê sabe?

- Coloquei um rastreador mágico em cada lugar que nós freqüentamos.

- E tem um desses lá em casa?

- Tem, por quê?

- Porque eu iria querer saber se algo entrar lá me casa.

- Precisamos sair daqui!

- No meio da aula?

- Tu não entendeu, precisamos sair dessa dimensão!

- Agora?

- É.

Foi ai que eu me toquei que para ser um viajante eu teria de abandonar a minha vida, minha família e todos os meus amigos. Mas se eu ficasse colocaria todos em risco.

- Como?

- Vamos ter que encontrar o portal mais próximo.

- Como?

- Deixa que eu faço, fique de vigia.

Ficar de vigia é fácil, a não ser que a seu turno de vigia de resultados, e esses resultados sejam monstros de 2 metros de altura, com cabeça de cachorro, garras que pareciam aquelas peixeiras (facas enormes que geralmente se encontram no nordeste), com espinhos que saíam de suas costas, todo coberto de pelos pretos que estavam meio avermelhados com uma coisa que parecia sangue.

- Acho que estamos com uns probleminhas.

- O que são?

Eu descrevi para ela.

- É acho que são um probleminha mesmo.- disse pegando um tipo de vareta da bolsa e apontando ela para cima.

- Tem um portal lá em cima. – apontando para um lugar a dois metros da varanda de um prédio do colégio.

- Subido as escadas - falei correndo pras escada com a Érica um pouco atrás de mim.

Mas antes de chegarmos a escada um dos probleminhas saltou na nossa frente.

- Eu distraio ele e tu sobe.

- Ta bom.

Ela segurou uma espada, que veio do alem, e foi para cima do cachorrinho, com essa distração eu passei por ele e comecei a subir as escadas. Fui ao segundo piso e como não sabia abrir um portal fiquei esperando pela Érica. Ouvi um grito e o prédio começou a tremer um pouco e depois parou, depois ouvi outro grito e ouve uma ventania que fez minhas roupas se debaterem.

Depois dessa ventania apareceu a Érica um pouco machucada e cansada subido as escadas correndo.

- Temos que ir, eles daqui a pouco eles conseguirão passar.

Do que ela estava falando não consegui entender, antes que ela conseguisse chegar perto de mim um cachorrinho veio subindo as escadas atrás dela.

- Cuidado atrás de você!

Mas meu aviso foi tarde demais, antes de ela conseguir virar para encará-lo ele saltou sobre ela. Eu vi a cena como se fosse em câmera lenta, ele vindo para cima dela com as garras mirando o pescoço. Senti uma energia dentro de mim e como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda levantei as mãos e gritei.

- Brisingr. – uma esfera de fogo saiu da minha mão e foi direto no peito do cachorrinho, que se desintegrou.

A Érica me olhou com muita surpresa.

- Como?… temos que ir logo vem – ela veio ate mim e me puxou para uma varandinha do prédio, que servia de noite para os alunos poderem observar as estrelas.- Você confia em mim?

- Não, mas o que vamos fazer?

- Pular daqui.

Estávamos no segundo andar do prédio e lá em baixo tinha um chão de concreto.

- Tem certeza?

Ouvimos o som de um latido que vinha da escada.

- Não, mas é a melhor opção! - falou me puxando para a proteção da varanda.

Subimos na proteção correndo e pulamos o mais alto que conseguimos, e eu gritei um coisa muito inteligente tipo:

- .

- Portalis Opion. – com esse encantamento de Érica um circulo de uma luz azul surgiu em nossa frente e nós entramos nele.


	5. Ilha dos Sonhos

**Ilha dos sonhos – Capitulo 4 **

Eu tava em um tipo de cama tentei abrir os olhos, mas estava muito claro e então os fechei rapidamente.

- Nathan, tais acordado? – perguntou Érica

- Não, sou sonâmbulo não tais vendo?

Abri os olhos com muito custo, vi que eu estava em um quarto todo branco cheio de aparelhagens de hospital, tinha uma mulher loira e de tranças olhando para mim,a Érica.

- Onde estou?

- Em um hospital.

- Haha, disso eu sei. Onde estão o resto da cambada?

- Que resto?

- Meus pais, amigos, parentes, qualquer um.

- Nathan, nós estamos na Ilha dos sonhos, ninguém deles pode te visitar.

- Verdade, tinha me esquecido que enfrentamos aqueles… cachorros espinhentos

- Quimeras, na verdade.

- Pensei que quimeras eram umas coisas com cabeça de leão, a cauda era uma serpente e soltava fogo. – AOM (Age of Mythology) também é cultura.

- Também são, existem dois tipos de quimeras, essas que descrevesse são as verdadeiras, mas o nome também pode se referir as criaturas criadas por mágica, fazendo a mistura de outros seres, como por exemplo, aquelas que enfrentamos eram a mistura de lobisomens e porcos-espinhos.

- A ultima coisa de que eu me lembro é tu correndo escada a cima e um… desses bichos pulando atrás de ti, o que aconteceu depois?

- Ah… - falou meio hesitante - você me ajudou a me livrar dela e depois passamos pelo portal, quando chegamos aqui desmaiasse e tais desacordado ate agora pouco.

- Quanto tempo?

- Algumas horas.

- O paciente já acordou?- perguntou a enfermeira que acabara de chegar, eu me assustei com ela, pois parecia uma daquelas madrastas más dos contos de fadas, ela era bonita de olhos azuis, tinha um cabelo completamente negro, mas só de olhar para ela dava um pressentimento de que a qualquer momento ela faria algo perverso.- Vamos fazer um check-up e depois poderá sair.

Me assustei com o que poderia ser esse check-up, principalmente vindo de uma mulher com uma aparência tão má.

- Nathan, tenho que resolver umas coisas depois eu venho te buscar. - disse já saindo.

- Espera ai, não vai dar nenhum abraço de melhoras? – perguntei com um bico.

- Ta bom. – disse vindo se arrastando.

- Não me deixa aqui sozinho com ela. – sussurrei no meio do abraço. – Ela me dá medo.

- Boa sorte - disse rindo e saindo.

Até que o check-up não era assim tão ruim, ela passou a mão uns centímetros acima de meu corpo, da mão dela saia umas luzes que "scanneavam" o meu corpo.

- Esta tudo bem. Pode se trocar no banheiro. – só agora percebi que eu tava com uma daquelas camisas de paciente de hospital.

- Cadê minhas roupas?

- Ali no chão- disse num ar meio irritado e apontando para o chão do lado da minha cama onde tinha uma mala.

- Obrigado. - disse, mas ela fingiu que não escutou e saiu do quarto.

Peguei a mala e fui ao banheiro, quando abri a mala, mas a roupa que tinha lá não era minha, parecia que tinha acabado de sair da loja. Peguei as que estavam em cima para não bagunçar tudo e sai do quarto.

Quando sai do quarto uma guria de olhos de um tom muito profundo de azul e de cabelos castanhos, que estava correndo se esbarrou em mim e nós dois fomos pro chão.

- OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, SUA CEGA – xinguei.

- TU DEVERIA TER DESVIADO- rebateu

Depois disso comecei a rir.

- TAIS ME ACAHANDO COM CARA DE PALHAÇA PARA RIR?

- Desculpa, mas é que eu tava pensando que eu acabei de receber alta e já vou voltar pra dentro – disse rindo.

Ela pareceu ficar constrangida e corou, fazendo eu rir um pouco mais.

- Desculpa pelo esbarrão, é que eu to com muita pressa.

- Não foi nada. Receber um esbarrão de boas-vindas é sempre bom, principalmente de uma garota bonita que nem você. – parecia impossível, mas ela corou ainda mais.

- Boas- vindas?

- É que eu cheguei essa… agora é de manhã ou de tarde?

- Tarde, perdidinho hein?- perguntou rindo.

- Qualquer um ficaria assim depois de você esbarrar nele. – dei o troco e ela corou mais uma vez.

- Haha, sem graça.

- Nathan, temos que ir logo – gritou uma histérica Érica. – Desculpa quem é? – perguntou apontando para a guria.

- Sou Luciana.

- Eu sou Nathan e essa histérica aqui é a Érica.

- Desculpa interromper o namoro, mas precisamos visitar o sábio. – disse me puxando.

- Então tchau, Luciana.

- Tchau Nathan- disse rindo da cena.

Saímos do hospital e fomos ao estacionamento, paramos do lado de um mustang.

- É seu?

- Era do meu pai, mas depois que ele morreu, eu herdei ele. – disse meio cabisbaixa.

- Vamos então?- disse colocando a mala no banco de trás.

- Vamos.

Ela ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento, virou para direita.

- Érica.

- O que?

- Se lembra quando eu perguntei o que aconteceu depois que o cachorro saltou em cima de ti?

- Sim.

- Você falou que eu te ajudei, né?

- É.

- Como eu ajudei?

- Você já sabe?- perguntou, depois que eu assenti ela disse – Você lançou uma magia de elemento fogo.

- Magia?

- Mais ou menos, sabe "Avatar, a lenda de Ang"? É mais ou menos assim que tu fizesse, mas dá também para usar os elementos para fazer magias… esquece tu vai aprender isso depois.

- Quando?

- É o que vamos ver agora.

Nós estávamos passando por algumas casas de madeira que pareciam estar ali há muito tempo, olhei para frente e vi um pouco distante um fabuloso castelo do estilo medieval.

- Vamos para o castelo?

- É.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos ao castelo e paramos antes da ponte do fosso.

- Daqui para frente é a pé.

Tinha dois guardas de cada lado do portão do castelo, que alem da ponte elevadiça tinha ainda uma daquelas grades que descem. Passamos por muitos corredores e salões ate chegarmos na frente de uma porta ricamente enfeitada.

- Boa sorte.

- Você não vem?

- Não, vai entrando que estão te esperando – ela abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro.

A sala onde eu entrei estava mal iluminada a única coisa que eu via era uma cadeira de três pernas, ri internamente "Só falta agora trazerem o chapéu seletor".

- Indentifique-se! – disse uma voz em minha mente.

- Sou Nathaniel Beschützer.

- Por enquanto, esse nome é o nome que você ganhou de seus pais, agora vamos descobrir seu nome verdadeiro. Sente-se na cadeira.

Fui até a cadeira e me sentei, no exato momento que eu me sentei um circulo ao redor de mim se iluminou, pouco tempo depois se apagou.

- Agora fale seu nome.

- Nathan Traveller – disse automaticamente.

- É um poderoso sobrenome, guarde-o para si. Seus pais quase acertaram seu verdadeiro nome, eles estão de parabéns. Agora pode sair, diga para sua recrutadora para te levar para a casa do próximo período.

Sai da sala e encontrei uma ansiosa Érica esperando do lado de fora. Contei tudo que o sábio tinha falado para ela.

- Ir estudar no próximo período? – ela ligou o carro. – Acho que ele pirou de vez.

- Por quê?

- Porque as turmas dos outros períodos fazem uns trotes com os dos períodos mais novos, para tu conseguir sobreviver tens que pelo menos saber o mínimo de dominação dos elementos.

- Eles podem me matar? – perguntei meio assustado.

- Não, eu acho…

- Por que você não me da uma aula sobre dominação?

- Não da tempo precisa de pelo menos uma semana para conseguir dominar um elemento, e o próximo período começa daqui a três dias.

- O que é esse período?

- Período é o grupo de escolhidos que chegaram de tal data até tal data e que o sábio colocou para ter a aprendizagem junto. O período de aprendizagem dura 5 anos, a cada 6 em 6 meses abre, digamos, uma nova sala.

- Você teve essa aprendizagem?

- Sim, como eu nasci aqui minha aprendizagem começou aos 7 anos e terminou ano passado. Vocês são mais velhos com isso possuem melhor capacidade de assimilar o aprendizado, por isso dura menos tempo para vocês.

- Como eu lancei aquela bola de fogo sem saber dominar um elemento?

- Tu deve ser um primordial de fogo. – vendo que eu não tinha entendido – você tem mais afinidade com o elemento fogo.

- E tu tem afinidade com terra e vento – me lembrei do tremor e da ventania que deu quando nós enfrentamos as quimeras.

- É.

Passamos o resto da viagem cada um com seus pensamentos.

- Chegamos – ela disse quando parou o carro na frente de uma fileira de casas, pra falar a verdade quase mansões que eram separadas apenas por um jardim, todas elas eram iguais só mudava a cor. – Você fica na amarela. – apontando para a casa amarela que era a penúltima da fila. – Boa sorte.

- Você não vai vir? – perguntei saindo do carro e pegando a minha mala.

- Desculpe, mas não.

- Que mestra boa eu tenho, desde que chegamos aqui só tem me abandonado, primeiro com a enfermeira, depois no sábio e agora indo pra essa casa.

- Desculpa – disse sinceramente – daqui pra frente você vai ter que se virar sozinho, aqui eu só sou sua recrutadora e eu não passo disso.

- Ta então você não é mais minha amiga? – disse num ar zombeteiro.

- Isso eu continuo sendo. Agora vai logo que eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer.

- Isso magoou. Até mais.

- Nathan, provavelmente nós não nos veremos enquanto você não terminar o aprendizado.

- Esta bem. – disse meio triste – Me lembrando, obrigado pelas roupas.

- Não fui eu, todos os escolhidos recrutados recebem roupas novas e uma conta em um banco com um pouco de dinheiro.

- Pra que o dinheiro?

- Pra se tu for a cidade poder comprar algo.

- Quando fomos para o castelo não passamos pela cidade?- perguntei me lembrando das casas.

- Não aquilo eram as casas dos servos do antigo rei, a cidade é bem longe daqui para os que estão em aprendizado não derem uma escapada para lá. Agora tenho que ir. – disse cantando os pneus e arrancando.

"Legal fiquei no vácuo, vamos entrar então"

Fui ate a porta da mansão, parei um pouco para tomar coragem e então entrei. A sala onde estava era enorme tinha alguns sofás, uma televisão gigante em uma parede com vários videogames, a sala era decorada com vários quadros e vasos de plantas, tinha uns armários em uma parede e duas escrivaninhas em outra parede. Três portas saiam da sala: uma que dava na cozinha, a da entrada e outra que dava em um corredor que tinha uma escada para o segundo piso onde tinham quatro quartos cada um com quatro camas e do lado de cada cama tinha um armário e ainda em cada quarto tinha um banheiro, ainda no segundo piso tinha uma escada para o sótão, e ainda tinha um porta no corredor da escada que ia para a área de serviço e desta tinha uma porta para fora onde tinha um gramado e um bosque mais adiante.

Estranhamente eu já conhecia essa casa como se eu morasse nela há muito tempo, subi ao segundo piso para guardar minhas coisas, ouvi um barulho e entrei em um dos quartos.

- Bom dia. – falei para um cara de mais ou menos 19 anos que estava do lado de uma cama mexendo no armário.

- Bom dia – falou se virando, ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, cabelo castanho musculoso, um digno carinha da propaganda da colgate.

- Eu acabei de chegar, tem alguma cama vazia?

- Tem essa ai – apontando para a ultima cama antes da porta pro banheiro.

- Obrigado. – coloquei a minha mala em cima da cama – não era pra ter mais gente por aqui?

- Tem sim, eles estão em um lago no meio do bosque tomando um banho, já já eles voltam.

- Obrigado. Porque você não foi junto com eles? – perguntei depois de olhar melhor a cara dele.

- Tinha uns compromissos.- disse corando.

- Encontrar a namorada? – perguntei rindo.

- Ahn… como… você sabe? – disse meio surpreso.

- Não sei, mas a marca de batom na boca ajuda bastante. – disse mostrando onde estava a marca.

- Obrigado. – passando a mão na boca – se um dos outros visse eu seria zoado a semana toda. Meu nome é Dante.

- Nathan, prazer.

Um barulho de porta abrindo e gente conversando nos distraiu da conversa.

- Bem, a cambada chegou. Vamos descer para apresentar tu para a turma.

- Tem alguém da minha idade por aqui?

- Tais com medo de ser o caçula? – perguntou rindo – a não ser eu todos tem entre 15 e 17 anos.

- Que bom. Vou só arrumar melhor as minhas coisas. – disse pegando minha mala e indo para o armário do lado da minha cama.

- Que bom, um outro tímido aqui em casa. – disse saindo.

Depois que ele saiu, eu me sentei na cama e respirei fundo tomando coragem, depois de um tempo me levantei e desci as escadas.

- E ai macacada, temos um novo recruta aqui – disse Dante.

- Um cara? – perguntou um guri.

- É um rapaz, tava querendo uma gostosa James?

- Cadê ele? – perguntou uma guria.

- Ele já ta descendo.

Desci as escadas e fui na porta do corredor, de lá pude ver seis gurias e cinco rapazes contando com o Dante.

- Esse aqui é o Nathan.- disse o Dante se colocando do meu lado. – Esses são a turma, Erick – disse apontando para um cara bem bronzeado, bem alto. – Dean – disse apontando para um cara loiro meio pálido. – Carlos – um cara todo musculoso, cabeça raspada e cara de bad boy. – James – um pouco mais baixo que eu, cabelos castanhos. – As meninas, Juliet – ruiva com cabelos crespos até a metade dos ombros. – Maria – loira, com os olhos azuis. – Rachel – cabelos negros e a pele em contraste pálida. – Lauren – cabelos castanhos e tinha uma tatuagem no ombro – Shade – uma guria de cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- E ai Nathan? – disse alguém no meio da "multidão".

- E ai Luciana – disse reconhecendo a voz.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou o Dante.

- Nos esbarramos por ai. – disse ela

- Ta tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas to com muito sono. – já estava de noite nessa hora. – Parabéns por vir ao período dos bons e seja bem vindo, que eu já fui – disse James indo para o segundo andar.

- Não liga, ele é sempre assim – disse a Shade.

- Tudo bem. – disse. – Já tá de noite mesmo. Acho que vou comer algo – disse indo para a cozinha.

- Queis ajuda? – perguntou Luciana entrando na cozinha atrás de mim.

- Num precisa, vai querer uma… - disse abrindo a geladeira – meu que fartura – disse olhando a geladeira vazia e fechando ela.

- Fartura?

- Farta tudo.

- É que tem que…

- Dizer o que quer para pegar algo na geladeira – completei.

- Como sabe?

- Boa pergunta, parece que eu já morei nessa cada por um bom tempo. Não aconteceu isso com vocês?

- Não, que estranho.

- Estranho? Fazer magia e controlar os elementos não é estranho?

- Fazer magia para mim não é.

- Não?- perguntei surpreso.

- Não, da dimensão que eu venho muitas pessoas fazem magias, aliás, todos que eu conheço fazem magia. Estranho é essa TV – disse apontando para a sala – os videogames, carros e essas coisas.

- De onde viesse? Marte?

- De Araulen, acho que você não conhece.

- Não, queis uma maçã? – disse abrindo a geladeira.

- Não, obrigada.

- Todos daqui vieram de dimensões diferentes?

- Só o Dean e a Juliet vieram de uma mesma dimensão.

- Como todos falam português?

- Ninguém aqui fala essa língua, eu acho. Nós estamos falando, digamos, na língua dos viajantes, desde que nós passamos pelos portais nós falamos essa língua – completou vendo que eu não tinha entendido.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco sobre as dimensões e suas diferenças.

- Melhor irmos nos deitar, já ta tarde. – disse olhando um relógio.

- É mesmo, nem vi o tempo passar.

Fomos para o segundo andar e entramos cada um em seu respectivo quarto. Fui arrumar as minhas coisas em meu armário enquanto eu esperava o Dean terminar o banho.

- Será que ele vai demorar muito? – perguntei pro Dante, ele e o Dean eram meus colegas de quarto.

- Eu acho que ele se esquece da vida quando está no banho, por isso acho que ele vai demorar.

- Quem é a garota?

- Que garota?

- A que te beijou.

- Ela é do período que começou a 6 meses.

Nisso o Dean sai do banheiro e eu entro, tomo um banho e vou pra cama dormir. "Foi um dia beeemm estranho hoje. Será que vai ser assim daqui pra frente?"


	6. Aprendizado

**Aprendizado. – Cap. 5**

Acordei bem cedo, pelo jeito depois de tanto tempo de treinamento com a Érica fez com que eu precisasse de muito gasto de energia para eu conseguir dormir bem.

Como odeio ficar rolando na cama peguei umas roupas no meu armário e me troquei e desci para cozinha para tomar café da manhã, o que eu não previ foi que a Shade já tivesse chegado antes de mim.

- Bom dia, pelo jeito você não está na turma dos preguiçosos. – disse ela.

- E quem ta na dos não-preguiçosos?

- A galera aqui – apontando para mim e para ela.

- Haha, e aí por que tais de pé tão cedo?

- Corro todas as manhãs.

- Madrugada você quer dizer, não passa das 6.

- Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga. Vai querer me acompanhar na corrida?

- Correr a essa hora da matina? Legal, achei que não ia perguntar.

- Sério? Os outros me acham uma louca por isso.

- Cada um com sua loucura. Deixa eu só come algo que eu to com fome e depois vamos.

Comi uma banana e fomos caminhar.

- Que tal eu te mostrar o lugar enquanto nós caminhamos?

- Ia ser bem legal. O que ces fazem normalmente pra passar o tempo?

- Muitas coisas caminhamos, nadamos em uma lagoa que fica no meio do bosque, jogamos videogame, vamos para a cidade, essas coisas.

- Nunca fui pra cidade, deve ser bem legal lá.

- É parece uma mistura do passado, presente e do futuro, lá tem gente de varias dimensões que não largam a cultura e as tecnologias de sua própria dimensão. Daí por isso é uma mistura.

Ficamos caminhando e conversando durante algum tempo e fomos para casa.

O tempo parecia voar na Ilha dos sonhos, quando me dei conta já era o dia que começava o aprendizado.

Acordei cedo, como de costume, para caminhar com Shade, isso já tinha virado rotina, e deparei com todos já levantados.

- Madrugaram? – perguntei.

- Não tava conseguindo dormir – disse o Dean.

- É, o aprendizado começa hoje, eu acho que ninguém dormiu direito essa noite.- disse Dante.

- Cara eu não sabia que o começo do aprendizado era hoje, a não ser a vez que vocês falaram, não, as duas vezes, não, as quatro, não, ontem o dia inteirinho ces ficaram me empurrinhando (incomodando) com isso. – lembrei

- Como tu consegue ficar nessa calma? – perguntou o Dean

- Pra que vou me estressar?

- Várias coisas.

- Por exemplo?

- Ahn, tem a chance de…, não sei, mas pode dar algo errado.

- Enquanto ces se preocupam eu vou tirar a barriga da miséria. – disse indo para a cozinha.

E lá na cozinha encontrei mais gente preocupada. O Erick e a Juliet roendo a unha, a Juliana e o Carlos andando de um lado pro outro e a Rachel brincando com o prato de mingau dela. A Shade e o James tomavam um bom café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Dia macacada. – cumprimentei a turma

- Dia – responderam o James e a Shade.

- Eu disse BOM DIA MACACADA. – gritei pros preocupados prestassem atenção.

- Bom dia – disse a Juliet.

- Não precisava gritar. – disse o Erick.

- E ai Nathan? – disse a Juliana

- Dia – disse Rachel

- Cadê a Maria e a Lauren? – perguntei.

- No quarto se ajeitando – respondeu Shade.

- Que horas começa?- perguntei

- Daqui a uma hora.- respondeu James.

Comemos o café da manhã, na verdade os únicos que comeram fomos eu, o James e a Shade. Chegou a hora de começar e fomos todos para a sala.

Depois de algum tempo esperando chegou um carro na frente da casa dele saiu um homem adulto de uns 35 anos, ele foi ate a frente da nossa casa e entrou pela porta.

- Bom dia crianças – todos fizemos caretas ao escutar "crianças" – vou agora explicar como vocês vão ter seu aprendizado. Vamos dividir vocês em quatro grupos de três pessoas cada e cada grupo irá aprender com um mestre diferente. Os grupos são :

Grupo 1: James, Lauren e Juliet

Grupo 2: Maria, Carlos e Dean

Grupo 3: Nathan, Shade e Rachel

Grupo 4: Juliana, Carlos e Dante

- Pronto agora que vocês já sabem os grupos, vocês vão ter que achar seus mestres no bosque de trás da casa como o primeiro teste. Boa sorte.- disse saindo pela porta.

- Só isso?- disse Dean com voz histérica.

- Achar nossos mestres? – perguntou Juliet.

- Acho melhor irmos logo. – disse Shade.

- Uhhu, fiquei no grupo com duas gatas, Nathan nóis ta cum sorte! – disse James, Juliet e a Lauren mandaram um olhar assassino pra ele.

- Se o treino for lutar contra elas? – perguntei já pensando na possibilidade.

- Daí tu fode cum migo – disse meio triste.

- Vamos logo que os mestres podem estar perdendo a paciência.- disse Carlos

Saímos da casa e fomos procurar os nossos mestres no bosque.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos nos grupos. – disse a Shade – porque se todos formos juntos os mestres podem não aparecer.

Depois de dizer isso os grupos se separaram e foram para direções diferentes entrando mais ainda no bosque.

- Boa idéia – elogiei.

- Iria ser muito chato procurar os mestres com a turma toda junta, fazendo bagunça.

- Então só desse a idéia para a turma não te aborrecer. – disse Rachel.

- Principalmente.

- Só podia ser a… - parei de repente.

Senti que estava sendo observado, olhei para os lados procurando alguém, mas não tive sucesso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rachel.

- Tem alguém por aqui. – disse Shade.

- Também sentisse? – perguntei.

- É, deve ser algum mestre esperando seus aprendizes. Vamos continuar,

Começamos a correr para procurar mais rápido, percebi mais duas pessoas observando e pelo que vi a Shade também sentiu. Procuramos um monte, de vem em quando nos encontrávamos com outras equipes que também não tinham encontrado seu mestre.

- Cansei – falou a Rachel se encostando em uma árvore.

Comecei a rir do nada.

- O que foi? – perguntou Shade curiosa.

- É que passamos esse tempo todo procurando nosso mestre, agora a Rachel se apóia justo na árvore onde ele está.

Do alto da arvore sai um homem de cabelos brancos, mais ou menos 30 anos, alto e musculoso.

- Como sabia que eu estava ali? – perguntou ele.

- Ali no chão – apontei para as raízes da árvore – tem uma pegada que não é de nenhum de nossos amigos, a bituca de cigarro ali perto e também os galhos da árvore que foram quebrados recentemente.

- Parabéns, vocês me acharam, por sorte, mas acharam.

- Sorte nada, você que se descuidou. – disse Shade entre os dentes.

- Pelo jeito vocês foram a terceira equipe a encontrar seu mestre. – disse ele olhando o relógio.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Rachel.

- Comunicação – disse simplesmente – agora vamos para um lugar melhor de se conversar.

Seguimos ele por alguns minutos, ele nos levou para um tipo de altar em uma clareira.

- Aqui vocês vão vir para o aprendizado todos os dias das 7:30 as 11:00 e das 14:00 as 19:00.

- Oito horas e meia por dia? – perguntei depois de fazer os cálculos.

- É. Agora vamos fazer as apresentações. Quem começa?

- Que tal você? – perguntou Shade.

- Bom, sou Kiunamaru, mas podem me chamar de Kiu, tenho 35 anos, gosto de torta de maçã e minha afinidade é com o elemento terra. Agora você.

- Meu nome é Rachel, sem apelidos, tenho 15 anos, gosto de ramen e tenho afinidade com o elemento água.

- Você.

- Meu nome é Shade, tenho 16 anos, gosto de correr de manhã e minha afinidade é com o elemento vento.

- Meu nome é Nathan, tenho 16 anos, gosto de dormir e minha afinidade, eu acho, é com o elemento fogo.

- Que legal! Nenhuma das afinidades são iguais.

- Isso é bom? – perguntei.

- Não sei. – disse dando os ombros. – Bom eu não quero dar aula agora, que tal falarmos como descobrimos as nossas afinidades?

- Ta legal – falei com aquela emoção.

- É – disse a Rachel corada.

- Que podre. – disse a Shade.

- A minha afinidade com terra descobri um pouco depois que eu vim pra cá, quando eu dei um soco em uma parede porque eu estava com raiva e essa parede se desmanchou. Agora você Shade.

- Descobri uma ou duas semanas depois que eu cheguei aqui, quando eu peguei um resfriado e toda a vez que eu espirrava saia uma ventania.

- Rachel.

- Ahn… - ela estava muito vermelha mesmo. – Foi em um dia que eu me esqueci de levar a toalha ao banheiro e Dante estava no meu quarto conversando com a Luciana, por isso não tive coragem de pedir para irem buscar uma toalha para mim, dai eu me sequei fazendo, sem querer, a água evaporar.

- Nathan.

- No dia que eu vim para cá, eu e a minha recrutadora estávamos no nosso colégio estudando, daí do nada vieram muitas quimeras atrás da gente, o portal mais próximo era na varanda do segundo andar do prédio, mas antes de nós conseguirmos entrar no prédio veio uma das quimeras na nossa frente e nos barrou, a Érica me mandou subir enquanto ela enfrentava as quimeras, deu certo, ela trancou a passagem de algum jeito e começou a subir as escadas, mas quando ela estava quase chegando aonde eu tava uma quimera veio e pulou tentando pegar ela, daí não sei o que me deu, gritei algo e uma bola de fogo saiu de minha mão e acertou a quimera fazendo ela se desintegrar, depois disso eu e a Érica passamos pelo portal.

A Shade e a Rachel me olharam com surpresa, enquanto o Kiu me olhava como se já soubesse dessa história.

- Você já enfrentou uma quimera? Por que não nos contou antes? – perguntou Shade.

- Pensei que muita gente também já tivesse enfrentado. – respondi sinceramente – vocês não vieram seguidas?

- Não – responderam as duas.

- Nathan você foi um caso especial, geralmente quando algum escolhido pode ser atacado pelos servos das trevas ele é retirado da sua dimensão antes, mas com você não conseguiram detectar esse ataque a tempo para isso. Bom, você disse que falou algo quando fez a bola de fogo, o que foi?

- Acho que foi fogo na língua antiga. – disse me lembrando.

- Ahn? – resmungou Shade.

- Verdade, ces não sabem o que é língua antiga – fazendo um ar de misterioso. – Bem, na verdade essa língua antiga é de um livro muito legal chamado "Eragon".

- E o que foi exatamente que você disse?

- Ah, foi Brisingr. – disse

- Essa palavra faz mesmo efeito, olha a sua mão – disse Rachel.

A minha mão estava em chamas, mas eu não sentia calor algum, então com um movimento brusco de mão apaguei o fogo, depois disso comecei a arfar parecia que eu havia corrido muito e precisava de ar.

- Criar fogo requer muita energia – disse o Kiu.

- Deu pra perceber. – retruquei.

- Como o senhor "esquentadinho" aqui mostrou é mais fácil conjurar ou dominar o elemento dando um nome para ele, por exemplo, ele deu pro fogo o nome Brisingr,mas poderia chamar de chamas, quente, luz, fogueira e assim por diante. Rocha. – disse ele batendo no chão com o pé.

Do chão subiu uma pedra completamente lisa e redonda, parecia mais uma bola de ping-pong um pouco maior do que uma pedra mesmo.

- Cada um pode denominar um elemento de qualquer forma que quiser e ate pode dar mais que um nome, depende da criatividade da pessoa. Agora vocês podem ir para casa, me encontrem aqui as 14:00 horas e sem atrasos.

- Esta bem – disse Rachel.

- Vamos vir – disse Shade.

- Yes sir. – bati continência.

Fomos para casa e só encontramos lá a equipe da Juliana, do Carlos e do Dante.

- E ai como é o mestre de vocês? – perguntei.

- É bem estressada. – disse o Dante.

- O que ela fez?

- Ficou reclamando até agora pela demora que nós tivemos em achar ela, ela disse também que outra equipe achou ela bem antes de nós. Quem deve ter sido? – Juliana falou bufando.

- Pode ter sido nós, paramos em uma clareira porque estávamos sendo observados – disse Shade.

- É pode ter sido nós – confirmei. – mas foi sem querer – completei antes que alguém se enfurecesse com nós, mas ninguém disse nada.

Depois de algum tempo as outras equipes voltaram, nós almoçamos e ficamos conversando sobre os nossos mestres.


	7. Os elementos

**Os elementos. – Capitulo 6**

Voltamos para nossa "aula" para a clareira do altar.

- Bom agora no começo vamos aprender a dominar os elementos, vocês poderiam dizer quais são? – aquela pergunta besta que todos os professores fazem quando querem uma resposta que os alunos já sabem de cor.

- Água – disse Rachel

- Vento – disse Shade

- Fogo – eu disse

- Terra – disse Rachel.

- Mais algum? – perguntou

- Acho que não – disse Rachel

- Se você se deu o trabalho de perguntar isso, é claro que tem. – disse Shade.

- E qual seria?

- Num sei naum – respondi.

- Energia, ou também chamado de raio, eletricidade e assim por diante.

- Um primordial desse elemento deve ser muito forte. – disse Shade com um tom de admiração.

- É, por isso eles são muito raros, alem de ter muita afinidade com esse elemento geralmente eles tem afinidade com outro elemento como se fossem primordiais dele, e isso faz eles serem mais raros ainda porque eles podem pensar que são primordiais desses outros elementos e não trabalham o elemento energia. Daqui por diante nós iremos trabalhar todos os elementos e não só aquele que vocês são primordiais, que tal começarmos agora?

- Pode ser – disse Rachel

- Começaremos pelo elemento terra, pensem na denominação desse elemento.

"Algo relacionado a terra,… terra? Não. Doton? Muito estranho. Ataque de algum jogo? Pode ser. Quake? Não. Que tal então earthquake? Esse sim tem estilo."

- Já pensaram? – todos assentimos – então pensem em terra, tentem mover ela, façam que suas forças entrem em contato com ela e tentem moldar ela. – parou de falar e começou a nos observar – o que estão esperando?

Eu, Rachel e a Shade colocamos as mãos no chão e começamos a gritar nossas denominações para o elemento terra, mas nada aconteceu.

- Se concentrem mais, pensem na terra como parte de seu corpo.

"Iria dar para eu me concentrar se não tivesse um mestre histérico do meu lado gritando no meu ouvido".

Cara aquilo era patético, três criaturas agachadas com as mãos na terra gritando cada um uma coisa e um cara andando de um lado para o outro gritando que agente estava fazendo errado, no fim ninguém fez a terra se mexer um milímetro.

- Bom pessoal como não é o elemento que vocês tem mais afinidade é mais difícil no começo. Então não desanimem, vejo vocês amanhã as 7:30.

Na manhã seguinte chegamos à clareira do altar.

- Bom ontem a tarde nós exercitamos a dominação elemental, agora vamos exercitar o corpo. Pensando bem, todas as manhas vamos fazer treinamento para o corpo e de tarde para as dominações.

O Kiu nos mandou correr, nadar, saltar, atirar com arco e flecha, lutar com espadas, corpo a corpo, seguir trilhas de animais e esses treinos para fortalecer o corpo. Bem, agora eu havia retornado ao antigo treinamento que a Érica me dava, de manhã, mas de tarde…

- Vamos galera, vocês conseguem, faz 4 dias que vocês estão tentando e nada de mexer na terra, vocês conseguem.

- Não tem uma dica? – perguntei.

- Vocês se lembram como se sentiram quando fizeram a primeira dominação de seus elementos? – todos assentiram – Tem que sentir a mesma coisa.

"Falar é fácil o difícil é fazer. Vamos ver… perseguido por lobos espinhentos gigantes, a Érica em perigo, estava com medo e cheio de adrenalina, num ta acontecendo nada, melhor me concentrar mais. De novo, cachorros loucos me perseguindo, Érica em apuros, medo e adrenalina" esse foi meu mantra durante algum tempo até que eu senti uma grande energia dentro de mim, então fiz a coisa mais simples espalmei o chão e gritei:

- Earthquake. – só depois de dizer isso que eu me toquei que tinha que fazer a magia ter algum objetivo, como eu estava cansado imaginei uma daquelas cadeiras de praia que podia se deitar nela.

- Até que enfim alguém conseguiu! – disse o mestre Kiu.

- Boa noite – disse me deitando na cadeira, incrível mesmo sendo de terra ela era macia, depois dei um bocejo e adormeci um pouco, dominação elemetal cansa muito.

- Olha o preguiçoso ai. – disse Shade. – não acredito que ele conseguiu antes de mim – disse irritada. Bateu a mão no chão e conseguiu fazer subir um pilar de pedra. – Consegui! – os joelhos começaram a tremer e quase caiu de cara no chão, foi salva pelo Kiu.

- A primeira vez sempre cansa. – disse ele

- Só falta eu – disse Rachel manhosa.

- Tu… tu… consegue – falei no meio de um bocejo.

- Agora que só falta tu, ninguém sai antes de você conseguir fazer a dominação. – disse o Kiu.

- E joga a culpa de eles ficaram aqui sobre mim?

- É.

- Não se preocupa Rachel to bem aqui.

- Então da um espacinho ai pra mim seu folgado – disse a Shade me empurrando e deitando do meu lado.

- Agora pode demorar o quanto quiser, está muito bom aqui. – disse fazendo todos rirem menos a Shade.

- Agora não vai ficar assim tão bom – disse me empurrando da cadeira.

- A cadeira fui eu que fiz então sai de cima – disse me levantando e empurrando ela.

- Cadê o cavalheirismo? – perguntou ela ofendida.

- Ficou no mesmo lugar da sua educação.

- A vai se f…

- Sozinho num dá, contigo num quero.

- Seu otário – disse indo pra cima de mim com um soco.

Segurei o soco e depois a joelhada, empurrei ela e tentei dar um soco que ela defendeu e revidou com um chute que acertou do lado do meu corpo, cambaleei por causa dele e depois quando ela veio pra cima com uma voadeira eu desviei e empurrei ela ainda no ar com isso ela quase caiu de cara na terra.

- Kiu você não vai parar isso? – perguntou Rachel.

- Se eles se matarem vou ter que ensinar menos pessoas. - disse naturalmente olhando nossa briga.

Eu e a Shade nos separamos por um tempo e nós dois fomos para cima um do outro, a Rachel vendo isso ficou meio zangada e fez sua primeira dominação de terra: uma parede na nossa frente que não deu para desviar.

- VOCÊS DOIS PAREM! – gritou ela.

- Ai! – disse com a mão na cabeça, que pancada.

- Ai, ai, ai. – disse Shade do outro lado da parede.

Como se eu tivesse acordado de um sonho veio o arrependimento pelo que eu fiz.

- Shade? – falei.

- Que foi? – disse ainda muito zangada.

- Desculpa. – falei cabisbaixo.

- Que? – perguntou meio incrédula.

- Desculpa pelo que eu disse e pela briga.

- Hein? – ainda meio confusa pela mudança repentina.

- To pedindo desculpas pelo que fiz, você não ouviu?

- É eu ouvi sim, mas a culpa não é só tua eu também te xinguei e briguei.

- Então tamos desculpados?

- É pode ser, mas eu ia vencer. – disse rindo.

- Tu é que pensa, eu ainda tenho uma arma secreta. – disse misterioso me levantando.

- Haha, que arma?

Contornei a parede e ainda encontrei ela sentada no chão

- Queis ajuda? – perguntei estendendo a mão.

- Pode ser – disse ela pegando na minha mão e pegando impulso pra se levantar – Obrigada. – disse dando o primeiro passo e quase caindo.

- Opa – disse e a segurei antes de cair. – Você num ta bem.

- To cansada, lutar depois de fazer dominação é foda. – ela não conseguia dar nenhum passo.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – disse passando o braço dela pelos meus ombros e passando o meu pelas costas dela, fazendo uma de muleta. – Vamos ouvir o sermão da Rachel. – sabendo que estava por vir um discurso extremamente longo e cansativo sobre não brigar.

Fomos ao encontro do Kiu e da Rachel, ela estava sentada no chão arfando.

- Tudo bem Rachel? – perguntei.

- Tudo. – disse ainda cansada.

"Estranho, cadê o discurso?" fomos para casa coma as duas apoiadas, a Shade em mim e a Rachel no Kiu.

- Bom galera, deixo vocês aqui. – disse quando chegamos na porta de trás da casa.

Entramos na casa e não tinha ninguém.

- Eu vou tomar um banho – disse Rachel indo para o segundo andar.

- Eu também vou. – disse Shade.

- Espera – eu disse segurando no braço dela.

- O que foi? – disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Queria dizer que estou realmente arrependido por aquilo – disse desviando o olhar, não sei porque mas olhar diretamente nos olhos dela me incomodava.

- Já te desculpei. – disse rindo – Eu também disse e fiz coisas erradas, não foi só tua culpa. – disse docemente.

- Obrigado. – falei sorrindo. – Mas eu ia ganhar a luta – desfazendo o momento meloso.

- Não eu ia ganhar – dando um soco no meu braço.

- Ai essa doeu, tu vai ver – disse de um jeito maroto.

Ela saiu correndo e eu fui atrás, ela pulou por cima do sofá, correu em ziguezague e entrou no corredor da escada comigo atrás, só consegui alcançar ela no segundo andar na porta do quarto dela.

- Te peguei. – disse agarrando ela.

- Sorte – disse virando o rosto para mim.

Estávamos muito perto um do outro, arfando pela corrida.

- Cara hoje foi demais, eu quase consegui fazer uma… - disse James entrando na casa no primeiro.

Com isso nós nos despertamos do estupor.

- Vou para o banho – disse Shade indo para o seu quarto.

Também fui pro meu quarto tomar banho pensando no que tinha acontecido, depois me lembrando da promessa de nunca mais tentar entender as mulheres parei de pensar no assunto.

Nos meses seguintes aprendemos a dominar água (a Rachel deu uma lavada na gente), vento (a Shade foi a melhor) e fogo (claro que eu fui o melhor).

- Bom turma, agora vamos aprender a dominar energia. Um conselho, não tentem produzir energia do nada, nem os primordiais em energia conseguem fazer isso muito bem.

- Então como eles conseguem usar a dominação de energia quando não tem no ambiente? – perguntou Shade.

- Eles têm energia armazenada dentro do corpo deles, tipo um bolsão de energia, geralmente fica no pâncreas ou no fígado.

- Como vamos treinar então? – perguntou Rachel.

- Eu e os outros mestres combinamos fazer uma tempestade hoje.

- QUE? – nós três falamos juntos.

- Não é muito difícil, só precisa de muita energia e pessoas que tem habilidade em dominar água, vento e energia. Vocês irão ter que dominar a eletricidade das nuvens e trazer ela para a terra, para vocês não se matarem fazendo isso vou fazer uma de pára-raios.

- Quando vai ser a tempestade? – perguntei.

- Às 3:30 horas quando todos os alunos estiverem reunidos com os seus mestres – nosso treino era o que começava mais cedo e terminava mais tarde, é ruim ter um mestre tão durão.

Durante o tempo de espera para passar o tempo eu, a Shade e a Rachel brincamos de queda-de-braço elemental que era colocar uma esfera de um elemento no meio de nós e cada um tentar puxá-lo para si, fizemos com cada elemento com ar a Shade ganhou, água a Rachel ganhou, fogo eu ganhei e de terra a Shade ganhou porque ela dominava melhor esse elemento.

- Vai começar. – disse Kiu.

O céu estava azul sem nenhum sinal de nuvens. O Kiu começou a murmurar um tipo de encantamento, o céu começou a escurecer, as nuvens se criavam do nada e de repente no céu tinha a nuvem de tempestade mais negra que eu já tinha visto.

- Tente agora Rachel.

Ela se concentrou e disse a denominação do elemento.

**Divagando**

_Todos nós já tínhamos todas as dominações feitas, eu, por exemplo, tinha brisingr para fogo, earthquake (um ataque de um jogo) para terra, suyton (naruto) para água, futon (naruto) para vento e thundaga (ataque do FF9) para energia. _

**Voltando**

Do céu veio um raio para cima dela e o professor fez um escudo, como se fosse um para-raio, absorveu a carga elétrica e a mandou para o solo.

- Sua vez Nathan, mas tente mandar a carga de energia para longe de nós.

Me concentrei no elemento raio, senti um energia dentro de mim, um pouco mais poderosa que a normal para a dominação dos elementos, me concentrei mais ainda.

- Thundaga – gritei, a energia se desprendeu de mim e atingiu a nuvem fazendo um raio cair uns 20 metros na minha frente.

- Parabéns, agora é a sua vez Shade. - Shade se concentrou e disse o nome do elemento.

Algo deu errado, ao invés de cair só um raio no chão começou a cair um monte de raios ao nosso redor.

- Algo desestabilizou a tempestade – disse fazendo todos os raios que iam cair sobre nós se dispersar no solo.

- O que nós fazemos agora? – perguntou Rachel.

- Vocês ficam parados enquanto eu tento aguentar isso. – disse arfando.

Cada vez mais raios começaram a cair bem em cima de nós.

- Desculpa pessoal, acho que não consigo aguentar muito mais.

Ele começou a tremer, as pernas não conseguiam suportar mais o seu peso e ele caiu no chão.

- Tentem manter o escudo. – foi a ultima coisa que disse.

O escudo começou a se desfazer, um raio atingiu um lugar muito perto e nós e como se a grama conduzisse eletricidade todos recebemos um pequeno choque que fez com que a Rachel desmaiasse e a Shade caísse de cara no chão. Eu era o ultimo em pé, o único que poderia fazer algo, mas o que? Eu estava me borrando de medo, até que a Shade se mexeu no chão e deu um gemido de dor, deu um aperto no meu coração ao saber que nenhum de nós iria sair vivo dali, uma idéia estúpida e brilhante me ocorreu.

**NdA: desculpa pessoal todos os erros de português, mas ainda não consegui encontrar nenhum beta pra essa "fict"**

**Nda2: se alguém tiver uma idéia para a sinopse eu agradeceria se dividisse a idéia comigo que eu não to tendo nenhuma.**


	8. Magia

**Capitulo 7 – Magia **

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça, abri os olhos, mas os fechei rapidamente por causa da luminosidade do lugar. Depois de um tempo tentei abrir os olhos de novo e vi que eu estava em uma cama em um quarto totalmente branco.

- Acordasse? – perguntou a enfermeira/madrasta má. – Tome isso – disse me entregando um comprimido e um copo de água.

Tomei o comprimido com a água e devolvi o copo para a enfermeira.

- Agora fique quieto ai e não se meta mais em confusões – disse nervosa e saindo, parecia que ela achava que era por minha escolha que eu estava ai internado nesse hospital, mas porque eu estava aqui mesmo?

**Flash Back**

"_O escudo começou a se desfazer, um raio atingiu um lugar muito perto e nós e como se a grama conduzisse eletricidade todos recebemos um pequeno choque que fez com que a Rachel desmaiasse e a Shade caísse de cara no chão. Eu era o ultimo em pé, o único que poderia fazer algo, mas o que? Eu estava me borrando de medo, até que a Shade se mexeu no chão e deu um gemido de dor, deu um aperto no meu coração ao saber que nenhum de nós iria sair vivo dali e então veio um clarão."_

**Final do Flash Back**

" _Como foi que eu consegui sobreviver a isso? Alguém deve ter feito…"_

Bam! A porta do meu quarto se abriu de repente e dela apareceu uma Luciana um pouco irritada.

- Ahn… Oi Lu. – disse meio encolhido, eu já tinha passado por um momento de irritação (ou TPM) da Luciana e não queria irrita-lá mais.

- Já acordasse Nathan? – perguntou ela surpresa.

"_Naaaaão sou um sonanbulo não tais vendo?"_

- É acabei de acordar agora pouco – quando ela está irritada ninguém agüenta e muito menos faz esse tipo de piada.

- Você esta melhor? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

"_Meu, ela ta mesmo preocupada comigo, porque da ultima vez que eu a vi irritada um oi bastava pra ela matar alguém" _

- É devo estar, a enfermeira acabou de sair daqui.

- É eu vi quando ela saiu.

Nessa hora eu me lembrei dos outros que estavam comigo na tempestade de raios.

- E como estão a Shade, Kiu e a Rachel?

- O Kiu acordou ontem, mas ainda esta fazendo uns check-ups, Shade acordou hoje de manhã e também está fazendo check-ups e a Rachel ainda não acordou.

Eu não estava com vontade de fazer a próxima pergunta, mas…

- O que aconteceu pra você estar assim tão irritada? – e assim a curiosidade matou o gato.

- É que aquela… - começou irritada, mas vendo eu na cama do hospital ela respirou fundo e começou a contar a historia.

"_Eu estava vindo aqui fazer uma visita pra ti, quando eu tava em um corredor próximo daqui eu vi os nossos mestres entrando no quarto do Kiu e eu sem querer ouvi a conversa que eles estavam tendo._

_- … e então acham que foi sabotagem, ou foi um dos nossos? – perguntou Kiu._

_- Eu ainda não sei, mas a Sadie acha… - disse Haplo, mestre da equipe 1 ._

_- Acho que um dos nossos é um primordial de energia. – completou Sadie, mestra da equipe 4._

_- Mas ainda não confirmamos isso. – disse Tai mestre da equipe 2._

_- E também acho que foi um dos seus Kiu – continuou Sadie._

_- Tem alguma suspeita? – perguntou Kiu._

_- Eu acho que é… - e nessa hora ela olhou para mim que eu estava espiando pela fresta da porta. – Luciana o que você está fazendo ai?_

_- Eu tava indo visitar o Nathan – eu respondi meio envergonhada._

_- Então vá – ela me mandou._

_E então eu vim pra cá e te encontrei acordado."_

- E ai quem você acha que é o primordial de energia? - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Eles nem acham que tem mesmo um primordial de energia na minha equipe é só um palpite.

- A Sadie pode ser muitas coisas, mas ela não fala nada sem ter certeza do que esta falando.

- Então, como eu conheço você, quem você acha que é o primordial de energia?

- Bem, eu acho que é você.

- Eu? – perguntei surpreso. – porque você acha isso?

- Não sei só sinto isso.

- Tem certeza? Não é dor de barriga?

Eu tava com sorte de mais, ela só deu um soco no meu braço.

- Ai!

- Agradeça aos deuses por você ainda esta vivo. – disse com olhar assassino

- Foi só uma brincadeira.

- E ela não teve graça.

- Tu disse que o Kiu acordou ontem – disse mudando de assunto – desde quando estamos no hospital?

- Faz quatro dias.

- Quatro dias? – me surpreendi

- É, os médicos disseram que vocês tiveram sorte de ter sobrevivido. – disse olhando o relógio – desculpa Nathan, mas eu tenho que ir senão eu me atraso para o treino, e você sabe como a Sadie é chata quando agente se atrasa.

- Tchau então.

- Tchau Nathan, vê se melhora logo.

- Ta tchau.

"_Eu um primordial de energia… que loucura."_

- Depois dessa semana de folga de vocês… – disse Kiu duas semanas depois do incidente dos raios.

- Se achar que quase uma semana no hospital é folga – interrompeu Rachel, que tinha acordado um dia depois que eu acordei.

- Tivemos que intensificar os treinos da semana passada para chegar na mesma parte do treinamento que as outras equipes estão… - continuou sem ligar para a interrupção.

- Cara fiquei todo dolorido com esse intensivão.

- Querem ficar quietos para eu explicar o que vamos fazer agora?

- Se eu disser não o que vai fazer? – sussurrou Shade para mim e para a Rachel.

Nós rimos do comentário e o Kiu ficou com cara de trouxa.

- Desculpa mestre, pode continuar a aula – disse Rachel, a mais certinha da equipe.

- Bom agora vamos começar a aprender magia elemental.

- Mas não era o que estávamos aprendendo até agora?

- Não aquilo era dominação elemental, o que vamos aprender agora é magia elemental. Magia elemental quebra as características básicas do elemento, um exemplo com magia elemental você pode acender fogo embaixo da água.

- Com dominação também pode fazer isso – zombou Shade.

- Mas com dominação você não pode manter ele aceso sem gastar muita energia, com magia você pode, alem do mais se você acender fogo em baixo da água com dominação o que você irá fazer é aquecer a água e a fazer evaporar enquanto com a magia você pode manter uma chama acesa só para iluminar o local.

- É mais fácil fazer isso com uma lanterna – eu repliquei.

- Esquece o fogo embaixo da água, vamos pensar em… alguém te joga uma rocha gigante o que você faz?

- Desvio, oras. – disse Shade

- E se tuas pernas estiverem presas?

- Crio uma proteção. – respondi

- De que?

- De terra, eu acho – respondeu Rachel

- Mas se a rocha for de uma magia elemental e for mais pesada que o normal? E a proteção quando for atingida se desmanchar e te acertar? É nesses casos que recorremos a magia elemental. Vocês pensaram em uma barreira de pedra, mas para facilitar a explicação vamos pegar uma barreira de a água…

- Que não ia adiantar nada contra uma pedra. – zombou Shade

- Isso mesmo! Uma barreira de dominação de água não iria aguentar uma pedra gigante vindo, mas uma barreira mágica de água poderia desviar, parar ou até mesmo devolver o ataque se você tiver habilidade o suficiente. Uma demonstração **Casco de tartaruga**.

Uma grande quantidade de água foi se juntando na frente do Kiu e formando uma gigante carapaça de tartaruga, ela parecia ser forte o suficiente para receber a pedrada da explicação do Kiu.

- Uau – disse Rachel.

- Como se faz – perguntou Shade ainda admirando a carapaça.

- É fácil. É só se concentrar, falar o que quer e reunir energia, se lembrem que cada vez mais energia que você bota em uma magia maior será sua eficácia.

- Mas não precisa falar palavras mágicas em uma língua antiga ou mágica? – perguntei.

O Kiu começou a rir.

- Ha ha ha ha ha – vendo a minha cara de trouxa ele parou de rir e explicou – Agora você está falando Viegander a língua dos viajantes, não existe língua mais mágica ou antiga que essa.

- Então só precisa falar o que quer e concentrar energia para fazer mágica? – perguntou Rachel.

- É, mas você deve se concentrar para você faça uma magia elemental e não uma dominação, mesmo sendo duas coisas diferentes pode se confundir, um exemplo eu poderia ter feito aquele casco com dominação e não com magia, se eu tivesse me confundido, nesse caso o casco só seria um monte de água flutuando e não uma boa barreira. Dei a explicação e uma demonstração agora é com vocês.

- Coisa boa. – disse Shade.

- Uma dica? – perguntou Rachel.

- Tentem usar seu elemento primordial, pode ser mais fácil.

- Grande dica – eu repliquei.

- Bom, eu vou estar naquela arvore ali – apontou pára uma arvore na margem da clareira.

Eu tentei me focar em fazer uma magia de fogo, mas não veio nada na minha mente, olhei para os lados para ver se alguém tinha tido uma sorte melhor, mas a Shade estava andando de um lado para o outro resmungando e a Rachel estava parada pensando.

"_Uma magia de fogo o que fazer…?"_. Uma imagem de uma grande ave coberta totalmente de fogo veio a minha mente _"De vez em quando me sinto um idiota_" pensei sorrindo. Dei um passo a frente, o porque eu não sei, concentrei energia para uma magia de fogo e gritei:

-** Fênix.**

Uma aura de fogo se formou ao meu redor e ela foi subindo aos céus e formando uma sinueta de ave que foi aos poucos se modificando para então se tornar uma ave completamente envolvida por chamas, de 2 metros de envergadura das asas, 1,5 metros da cabeça da ave ao final da cauda, mas estranhamente o bico, os olhos, as garras pareciam que eram sólidos e que não eram feitos de fogo.

A fênix depois que se formou da aura ele deu um rasante perto de mim e desapareceu.

- Co…mo…? – gaguejou Shade.

- Parabéns Nathan, conseguisse fazer um animal elemental – disse o Kiu do meu lado, _"de onde ele veio?"_ - São animais que tem livre arbítrio de fazerem o que querem, mas ainda assim fazem o que seus "criadores" pedem.

- Isso é magia elementar? – perguntou Rachel.

- É – disse o Kiu. – Nathan, pode fazer de novo?

- **Fênix.**

De novo uma aura de fogo me rodeou e subiu uns 3 metros e lá se transformou em uma fênix, mas agora sem a surpresa da primeira vez eu pude ver que o fogo dela não era muito forte e que ela não voava direito.

- Foi o que eu pensei, ela não é uma fênix muito forte, o animal elemental fica mais forte quando o seu criador fica mais forte, então trate de treinar mais pra ela ficar mais forte. – E vocês não vão tentar fazer magia elementar?

- Nós não sabemos o que fazer. – disse Shade um pouco ofendida.

O Kiu olhou para o relógio dele e disse:

- Bem, esta acabando o nosso horário – disse Kiu (tradução: já passou uma hora que acabou o tempo do treinamento) – Então eu vou dar uma ajudinha, Shade a magia é o tornado transportador, pra que serve o nome já diz, pense em um tornado em volta de ti que pode te levantar do chão e Rachel que tal fazer um escudo de água parecido com o meu da explicação, mas de um nível mais baixo …hum…o nome é… serpentes do mar, uma mágica muito popular e boa, pense em cobras feitas totalmente de água uma em cima da outra fazendo um muro de proteção.

As duas fizeram as magias e todos fomos para casa.

Alguns dias depois…

- E ai galera – disse Tai aparecendo no meio da mesa enquanto nós tomávamos café da manhã.

Todo mundo se assustou

- Não precisava fazer isso Tai – disse Sadie que veio do "além" .

- Mas é legal – respondeu ele como se fosse uma criança pega durante uma travessura.

- Vamos fazer logo o que viemos fazer aqui, que daqui a pouco começa os treinamentos – disse Haplo também aparecendo do nada.

- Galera, nós viemos aqui convidar vocês para irem conosco para Norgate, a capital da ilha dos sonhos, no próximo final de semana vocês querem ir? – perguntou Kiu que para variar entrou pela porta dos fundos.

- Claro – disseram todos.

- Mas não era proibido os aprendizes irem para lá – perguntei.

- Sem estar com os mestres é,mas nós vamos juntos então pode – explicou Sadie.

- Foi uma conversa boa, mas tenho que ir – disse o Haplo desaparecendo no ar.

- Pros meus aprendizes até logo, pro resto até o final de semana. – disse o Tai desaparecendo em chamas.

- Tchau galera – disse o Kiu saindo pela porta.

A Sadie tinha desaparecido sem ninguém notar.

- Odeio quando eles fazem isso – disse Juliet se referindo a sumir no ar.

- Também – disseram os outros.

**Nda: desculpa a demora, tive apendicite (nao sei como se escreve) meu pc falho e deleto todos os**

**capitulos que eu tinha em casa, dai fiquei brabo e parei de escrever por um mes**

**me desculpem, pra quem ta lendo isso por favor deixe uma review**


	9. Sonho de uma missão e missão de um sonho

**Capitulo 8 – Sonho de uma missão e missão de um sonho parte 1.**

- **Fênix –** eu disse usando a magia para fazer a fênix, um animal elemental.

Eu estava no lago do bosque que tinha atrás da casa dos aprendizes de terceiro ano (é já tinha passado três anos e cinco meses que eu tinha chegado à Ilha dos sonhos) era a mesma casa que nós morávamos desde o primeiro ano, ela só mudou de nome.

Depois que eu invoquei a magia uma aura de fogo ficou ao redor de mim e começou a subir e ao mesmo tempo ela se transformava em um pássaro de fogo, a fênix. Desde que eu tinha criado ela pela primeira vez comecei a aperfeiçoar a magia, treinava de vez em quando para ver se eu conseguia melhorar ela, mas esse treinamento era sem compromisso e por isso só consegui fazer ela durar um pouco mais, voar um pouco melhor e consegui não sei como fazer ela emitir sons.

A fênix planou um pouco sobre o lago chegou a outra margem (o lago não era muito comprido) e voltou para na minha direção, mas antes de chegar perto de mim o fogo dela apagou e ela deixou de existir.

Eu suspirei um pouco cansado, fazer um animal elemental cansava pouco, mesmo não sendo 'O' grande animal elemental.

- Ei, Nathan – chamou Dante – Os mestres chegaram eles vão nos levar para Norgate.

- Eles já chegaram? Não era só depois das duas?

- Já é duas e quinze. Vamos logo se não eles não levam nós.

- Ta como se você não iria com a sua moto. – o Dante já tinha uma moto (na ilha dos sonhos só se pode dirigir um veiculo mágico ou não depois dos vinte e ter um veiculo era quase obrigatório para os aprendizes maiores de 20 anos principalmente se eles tem namoradas.).

- Eu vou com ela, porque o Kiu não tem carro daí vamos ter que espremer nós dezesseis (12 aprendizes e 4 mestres) em 3 carros e duas motos.

- É num vai dar muito certo.

Fomos à estrada de terra na frente das casas dos aprendizes, lá estavam todos estavam nos esperando, alguns pareciam entediados, outros um pouco bravos. Tinha três carros um Mustang (da Sadie), Camaro (Haplo) e um Gran Torino (Tai), pode dizer que eles são meio estranhos, mas eles têm estilo.

- Demoraram, hein? – disse Juliet.

- Tava fazendo coisas – respondi.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Lauren.

- Deve ser algo sobre aquela galinha flamejante – resmungou Carlos.

- É uma fênix – retruquei meio brabo.

- Tanto faz. – ele disse tranquilo.

- Vamos indo então? – perguntou Kiu.

Entramos nos carros. Eu, a Shade, Dean e o Haplo fomos no Camaro, a Lauren, a Maria, a Rachel, a Juliet e a Sadie foram no Mustang, o James, o Carlos, o Erick e o Tai foram no Gran Torino enquanto que o Kiu foi em uma Harley-Davidson toda preta e o Dante e a Luciana foram em uma CG 150 do Dante.

Começamos a conversar no caminho para passar o tempo, já que a viagem demorava muito, como eu nunca tinha ido para qualquer lugar desde que eu vim para a Ilha dos Sonhos eu fazia muitas perguntas sobre lá.

- Tem muita gente morando lá? – perguntei.

- Tem, não só humanos, mas também elfos, centauros, submersos, ogros, e outras muitas raças. – respondeu Haplo.

- Que? – perguntei espantado.

- Não é só os humanos que são viajantes, mas sim a maioria das raças que existam em muitas dimensões. – respondeu Dean com o tom de professor.

- Eu não sabia que era assim porque ninguém tinha me contado. – expliquei.

- Isso tem sido assim desde que o Viajante Lendário veio aqui. – disse a Shade com admiração.

- Ah… desculpa, mas quem é esse? – odeio quando todos sabem sobre algo e eu sou o único que não sabe.

- Ninguém te contou sobre isso? – perguntou Haplo olhando acusador para o resto do pessoal. – Alguém conta a história pra ele logo.

- Pelo que eu sei a história é mais ou menos assim – disse a Shade que estava do meu lado no banco de trás do carro.

"_Há muito tempo atrás, os viajante daquela época não tinham uma dimensão base e então eles não poderiam aprender a controlar os seus poderes, quando o poder evoluía muito ele era transportado por seu próprio poder para outra dimensão fazendo uma viagem de outra vida…"_

- Viagem de outra vida? – perguntei.

- É um tipo de viagem que nós vamos pra outra dimensão. – explicou o Haplo. – Continue a história Shade.

"…_bem, quando eles faziam a viagem de outra vida ele viajava para outra dimensão, mas na ida ou na volta eles geralmente morriam, um cara que consegui fazer duas viagens de outras vidas percebeu que era arriscado fazer essas viagens, e com isso não se sabe como ele se transportou para a Ilha dos sonhos…_

Quando ela falou isso tudo ao meu redor escureceu e eu fui parar em uma praia. A areia estava quente e vinha uma brisa do mar tirei meu tênis e minha meia e fui para mais perto do mar refrescar meus pés, pensando no que eu ia fazer agora e como eu havia chegado nesse lugar.

- Vamos parar de preguiça e vamos ver se encontro alguém para saber aonde eu to – falei para mim mesmo.

Voltei para a praia e peguei meus tênis e comecei a andar para a floresta, ela era muito densa.

- Vai demorar muito para atravessar isso daí. Vamos fazer uma circunavegação dessa… hã… Ilha? Ou será que é um continente? Tanto faz, desde que tenha alguém aqui.

Fui caminhando pela praia por um longo tempo, fazendo de tudo para o tempo passar, cantando, conversando comigo mesmo, pensando como seria se eu tivesse um Wilson por aqui (assista naufrago), brincar de o que eu estou vendo com sigo mesmo não é fácil. Até que eu fiquei com muita sede.

- Podia ter um riozinho por perto, não?

A praia fazia uma curva acentuada a uns 200 metros, depois que eu passei dela achei um rio que ia para o mar, ele tinha uns dois metros de largura e era cercado por mata atlântica dos dois lados, mas tinha um espaço para caminhar na beirada dele.

- Que sorte.

Fui para mais dentro da mata, pois onde o rio desemboca no mar a água tem muito sal. Depois de uns quinhentos metros eu comecei a beber água. Quando eu parei de tomar água comecei a sentir fome.

- Cara que fome.

Eu olhei para trás e vi cinco macieiras carregadas de frutas, eu fui lá rápido e comecei a comer.

- Uma pizza viria a calhar agora – brinquei.

É não apareceu a pizza.

- Tá, já comi, já bebi, que tal ir explorar a ilha agora? – perguntei para mim mesmo.

Comecei a caminhar ao lado do rio para tentar achar alguma comunidade ribeirinha, até que cheguei em uma cachoeira que era impossível de ser escalada, olhei em volta e vi que não tinha jeito de continuar andando ao lado do rio.

- Droga pra onde eu vou agora? Iiiih, vou ter que entrar na floresta.

Eu entrei na floresta, depois de algum tempo começou a escurecer.

- Aff, agora vou ter de achar um lugar para dormir.

Eu não andei nem dois minutos já achei uma caverna com a entrada de uns três metros de altura e uns cinco de largura.

- Um bom lugar para dormir, vamos ver se ao tem algo ai dentro. – disse entrando.

Perto da entrada da caverna era claro, mas depois de dois ou três metros adentro já ficava escuro.

- Que escuro, já vou dar uma melhorada nisso. Flar – disse conjurando uma bola de fogo perto da minha mão.

Explorei a caverna ela só tinha 50 metros de profundidade. Decidi que eu passaria a noite ali, voltei para o rio para tomar água e peguei umas maçãs para levar para o meu abrigo improvisado. Quando eu voltei para a caverna comecei a pegar alguns gravetos e folhas para uma fogueira, quando eu achei que ela já estava boa eu me agachei do lado dela.

- Como é mesmo…? Ah, sim. Para a noite passar aquecido e protegido eu te conjuro **fogo guardião**. – a fogueira acendeu com um fogo vermelho que ficou azul e depois ficou verde sinalizando que a magia foi bem sucedida e depois voltou para a cor do fogo normal – Assim eu vou poder dormir tanquilo que o fogo não vai se apagar e se chegar alguma coisa perto da caverna o fogo irá me avisar.

Escureceu tudo de repente eu olhe para fora e vi que já tinha anoitecido.

- Cara aqui fica escuro rápido. Ou será que eu não vi o tempo passar?

Depois disso eu fui dormir em uma cama improvisada.

Acordei com uma inquietação, olhei para o fogo e ele estava mudando de cor, um sinal de perigo, algo estava se aproximando.

Olhei para fora da caverna e não vi nada.

- Tareph**, detectar pressão no solo** – disse usando uma magia de terra.

Pressenti presença de dez coisas vindo em minha direção, pela magia pude saber que eram humanóides, mas eles pareciam ter três pés, achei estranho.

- Flar, **aumente a luz**. – disse usando magia.

A luz da fogueira aumentou e eu pude ver que os inimigos eram quase humanos, só que com escamas no lugar de pele e garras no lugar de dedos e uma cauda que arrastava no chão, todos tinham um tipo de armadura feita de sei-lá-o-que verde, a única diferença entre eles era que o do meio, o mais feio, tinha uma armadura um pouco melhor.

- Que bom! Homens lagartixa. – disse zoando.

- Vossce não deveria sssser tão engrassadinho asssim, vamosss ver sse continua depoiss que acabarmos com vossce. – disse o mais feio, eu acho que era o chefe.

Todos pegaram as suas espadas, que eram verdes (o pessoalzinho pra gostar de verde) e vieram para cima de mim.

A lagartixa 1 tentou me atacar cortando por cima e eu desviei pro lado, chegando mais perto da lagartixa 2, que tentou me espetar com a espada eu simplesmente virei o corpo deixando a espada passar do meu lado e quando a lagartixa veio mai perto dei um soco na cara dela fazendo um corte na minha mão.

"_Nota mental: essas escamas cortam"_

Enquanto eu estava distraído com o corte na minha mão as lagartixas 3 e 4 vieram pré cima de mim dando as duas juntas um corte horizontal. Eu só poderia fazer três coisas:

Pular mais alto que as espadas e dar um chute em cada lagartixa.

Me abaixar como se eu tivesse naquela dança que tem passar debaixo de um bambu (não sei o nome, aparece bastante em desenhos animados)

Ou o que eu fiz.

- Eu te invoco Heavy Storm. – a água que tinha por perto foi se juntando na minha mão e em questão de milésimos de segundos surgiu uma espada de água. Com ela eu me defendi das espadas, as duas lagartixas se assustaram e com isso eu consegui dar um chute na nº4 e um soco na nº3 fazendo as duas caírem no chão. Ganhei um momento para descansar e olhar em volta, quando percebi eu estava cercado.

"_Cercado por lagartixas que legal"_

- Desisssta logo humano, você está cercado – disse a lagartixa líder.

"_Deu dessa palhaçada, se eles não se renderem vou começar a atacar pra valer"_

- É melhor vocês se renderem, mesmo vocês estejam em maior numero eu ganho fácil, fácil.

- Hahahahaha. Boa tentativa, humano, mas não acreditamoss em sssuass palavrass. Tropa atacar.

As lagartixas vieram pra cima de mim, todas as dez. Fiz o que qualquer um faria, me concentrei.

- Ael – disse dando um giro com a minha espada como uma bayblade, e dela saiu um jato de água que acertou a todos mandando eles para longe.

Eu fiquei ainda em posição defensiva, como era esperado eles voltaram, muito machucados, mas voltaram.

Como se eles não soubessem fazer outra coisa eles me cercaram.

- Vocês sabem que isso não vai dar certo.

- Cale-se humano, você vai pagar pelo que fez – disse o líder.

Mas antes de eles fazerem qualquer coisa, eles começaram a ficar transparente e sumiram.

"_Que estranho, será que são camaleões?"_

- Mawas, **detectar presença** – a magia de ar não encontrou nada, então eles tinham sumido mesmo.

Voltei pra minha 'cama'.

- Nunca vou entender essas coisas mesmo. – bufei, e fui dormir.

XD xd XD xD

**Nda: Desculpa a demora pessoal, nesses meses de hiato eu tive muitos problemas tipo:**

**Apendicite**

**O meu PC deletou toda a minha historia, eu já tinha esse capitulo e mais um escrito.**

**A lan house perto da minha casa fechou e num dava mais pra postar.**

**Depois disso parei de escrever por um tempo, mas agora eu to voltando.**

**Nda 2: Na verdade esse capitulo não era pra existir, mas como eu não gosto de reescrever os capítulos q o meu PC apaga (que esses não foram os primeiros, já teve uns 5 apagados sem querer) eu escrevi essa história paralela, que não é paralela (só pra ficar com curiosidade).**

**Obs: Agora eu to achando que meu PC tem IA (inteligência artificial) que de vez em quando bate a louca nele e ele deleta coisas aleatoriamente e o pior que agora ele decide quando a internet ta ou não conectada.**

**Nda 3 : As magias estão em negrito, a parte que não é em negrito ou é encanto para invocar as magias tipo:**

"Para a noite passar aquecido e protegido eu te conjuro **fogo guardião"**

**Ou nome de elementos**

**Tareph – terra, ael – água, flar – fogo, mawas – ar.**

**p.s.: esses nome foram tirados de uma série de livro que eu to lendo agora (Crônicas do Mundo Emerso). **

**Quase ia me esquecendo, Heavy Storm foi o único nome q eu pensei pra por na espada, não é muito bom, mas pode ser que no próximo capítulo eu mostre o porque desse nome.**

**Obs: Continuo pedindo: deixe reviews.**

**Faça um autor felix. ****(eu escrevo coretamente certo)**


	10. Idem ao outro parte 2

**Capitulo 9 – Sonho de uma missão e missão de um sonho parte 2.**

Acordei com uma luminosidade estranha, acordei e vi que eu estava em uma caverna, me assustei de inicio, mas depois eu me lembrei do que aconteceu ontem.

- Cara, homens lagartixas. Isso só acontece comigo mesmo.

Me levantei e fui apagar o fogo guardião. Olhei pro lado e vi a minha Heavy Storm, uma espada de uma mão de lamina azul com desenho parecendo uma chuva forte sem adornos na empunhadura, era uma das poucas espadas elementar que podem ser invocadas que eu já tinha visto na minha vida toda.

- Pode voltar. – depois que eu disse isso a espada se desmanchou em água.- E agora o que eu vou fazer?

Voltei pro riacho que tinha ali perto bebi água e peguei algumas maçãs.

- To começando a ficar enjoado de maçãs. – disse enquanto comia uma. – Pra onde eu vou agora?

Eu comecei a andar para um lado de repente como se alguém controlasse meu corpo, mas eu sabia que eu tinha de ir para lá (mesmo que isso fosse completamente estranho).

Andei por muito tempo, enquanto isso tentava me lembrar do sonho que eu tive, eu sonhava quase toda noite com a mesma coisa, mas sempre não me lembrava o conteúdo do sonho.

Eu parei de repente como se já tivesse chegado ao meu destino. Eu vi que estava em uma clareira com um altar no centro, fui ate o altar observar melhor ele. Ele era feito de mármore, tinha três degraus e uma mesa de pedra com muitos desenhos, alguns eram letras de uma língua desconhecida e outros eram desenhos de uma mulher segurando um arco em uma mão e uma faca na outra. Passei a mão sobre a imagem da mulher sentido que eu já tinha ido ali.

- Até que enfim! Você demorou, hein? – disse uma voz feminina atrás de mim.

Levei um baita susto, não esperava que alguém estivesse perto de mim.

- Não se preocupe – disse ela rindo – eu não mordo.

Me virei e vi uma guria muito bonita de mais ou menos 19 anos, cabelo bem ruivo, de uns olhos castanhos e com um arco nas costas.

- Desculpe o que disse?

- Que você demorou. – disse subindo os degraus do altar – bonito não?

- Que? – eu estava olhando, ou melhor, secando ela antes da pergunta.

- O altar – disse ela rindo.

- É,… é bonito.

- Não vai perguntar nada?

- Tipo o que?

- Por que você está aqui, quem sou eu, essas coisas de praxe. – disse fazendo uma cara de entediada.

- E você vai me responder?

Ela riu.

- Alem de ser um primordial de energia, também é esperto.

Eu recuei.

- Como você sabe que eu sou um primordial de energia?

- Sei de tudo, nada me escapa. – disse ela em um tom onipotente. – Você cuidou muito bem dos dinossirios de ontem.

- Aquelas lagartixas? Não deram nem para o aquecimento. Mas como você sabe que eu fui atacado.

- Foi um teste.

Aquilo me assustou, e eu passei a prestar mais atenção nela. Não na parte física e sim na aura.

- Di imortalis. – falei – Você é uma imortal.

- Pelo jeito você visitou meus amigos gregos – disse ela com interesse.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Artemeris, deusa da Ilha dos sonhos, e você está em um de meus altares.

- Artemeris? Parece com o nome…

- Da deusa da caça Artemis, eu sei, aqueles gregos deram esse nome em minha homenagem e agora todo mundo que vem aqui confunde ela comigo.

- Ahnn, você vai responder minhas perguntas?

- Depende que qual pergunta.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Não fui eu, foi você.

- Eu?

- Naaaaaão, aquele idiota ali – disse apontando para o nada.

- Isso irrita.

- É, eu sei, mas é legal. Próxima pergunta.

- Como eu fiz isso?

- Pergunta idiota, próxima.

"_Que guria irritante"_

- Então, por que eu fiz isso?

- Porque você quer minha ajuda.

- Em que?

- Pense e vai se lembrar. – disse debochadamente.

Irritante era pouco para essa guria, mas mesmo assim pensei no que ela disse e me lembrei do sonho.

" _Eu estava em um lugar todo branco e de repente um portal azul surge e dele sai uma pessoa voando, outro portal azul se abre mais adiante, mas antes dessa pessoa passar pelo segundo portal ela cai no chão._

_Eu vou até ele, era um cara de uns 17 anos ele está agonizando, quando eu chego perto dele ele me olha e diz: Me ajuda.E ai ele para de agonizar, se dissolve em uma luz azulada e volta para o portal de onde veio._

_- É quase sempre assim, poucos deles aguentam a viagem – disse alguém atrás de mim._

_Era uma garota de uns 12 com um vestido colorido, tinha cabelos curtos e olhos tristes. Eu senti um presença antiga emanando dela._

_- Quem é você?_

_- O oráculo._

_- Ahaam, e eu sou merlim._

_- Chega de brincadeiras Traveller, você tem uma missão a cumprir._

_- E qual seria?_

_Ela dobrou o corpo para frente, como se tivesse tido um ataque súbito de dor de barriga, então ela se ajeitou e seus olhos brilhavam com um tom de verde, típico nos dragões._

_Ao centro você irá_

_A esquecida um favor pedirá_

_Para que os seus não sofram mais_

_Um porto seguro irá fundar_

_Com a ultima palavra ela desmoronou._

_- Só isso? – perguntei._

_E então tudo escureceu."_

- E ai?

- Eu tenho que pedir um favor a esquecida. – disse eu pensando – um favor, uma ajuda? Então você é a esquecida. Ahhnn, deuses podem ter amnésia?

- Idiota! Esquecida pode ser também a pessoa que não é lembrada por ninguém. – disse em um tom magoado.

"_Ihh, toquei em uma ferida dela"_

- Como você não é lembrada por ninguém?

- Quando eu decidi deixar a dimensão de onde eu vim todos de lá me esqueceram como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

Fiquei meio sem saber o que falar, então mudei de assunto.

- Então, o que devo fazer?

- A profecia diz tudo.

- Devo pedir um favor para você e construir um lugar onde pessoas como eu possam treinar para conseguir sobreviver às viagens dimensionais.

- Isso mesmo.

- E qual é a resposta?

- Eu disse que os dinossirios foram um teste e você passou nele, então a resposta é sim.

"_E então com a ajuda da deusa ele foi trazendo viajantes de muitas dimensões e de diversas raças e todos juntos começaram a construir uma vila chamada Norgate, depois de tudo pronto o viajante lendário sumiu e ninguém nunca mais o viu._

_Mas antes de sumir o Lendário deixou uma pessoa no comando, com o passar do tempo o comando da Ilha dos Sonhos foi passando para os descendentes dessa pessoa, um desses descendentes Ruht VuVi se declarou rei e então a monarquia foi instalada, construíram um castelo e os descendentes de Ruht governaram de lá. _

_Esse reinado foi bom os reis eram justos, mas ai aconteceu o que nem o Lendário previu: a sociedade dos viajantes se dividiu em grupos, hoje chamados de Clãs, o ultimo rei vendo que poderia acontecer uma guerra de clãs ele com seus conselheiros e os viajantes mais fortes de cada clã criaram as Regras Gerais, um conjunto se leis que rege a todos, e também criaram o sábio, um ser que sabe o nome verdadeiro das pessoas e as coloca em cada clã e também criaram o conselho dos clãs, desde então o conselho dos clãs vem governando a Ilha dos sonhos"_

- Bom resumo Shade – disse o Haplo – Acho que chegamos.

* * *

**N.D.A: Desculpa a demora, mas sabe esse mes eu andei um pouco ocupado, teve só uma semana sem provas**

**N.d.A2: Ja assistiram o filme Narnia, a viagem do peregrino da alvorada? É um dos poucos filmes de livros q eu gostei**

**N.d.A3: Descula tbm pelo capitulo curto, mas nao deu pra colocar mais coisas nele **


	11. Norgate

**Capitulo 10 – Norgate.**

- Bom resumo Shade – disse o Haplo – Chegamos.

Como eu estava prestando atenção a historia da Shade e também tive aquela visão estranha não tinha reparado que já estávamos perto da cidade.

A cidade era incrível, tinha prédios ultra modernos, futurísticos, no estilo gótico, medieval, e muitos outros estilos e épocas, parecia que pegaram tudo que eu já tinha visto de filmes medievais a de ficção cientifica, era tudo misturado, mas mesmo assim para mim dava uma impressão de estar em casa.

- E ai para onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois cada um vai pro seu canto – disse Haplo.

- E eu que não conheço nada da cidade como fico?

- Não se preocupa Nathan, eu e o Dante vamos te levar pra um lugar muito legal.

Paramos todos na frente de uma lanchonete que para minha surpresa tinha o nome "MacDonald's". Fiquei parado quando eu vi a placa, depois comecei a rir.

- O que foi Nathan? – perguntou Luciana.

- É q eu to com vontade de pedir um MacLanche feliz – respondo brincando.

- Hã?

- Esquece, vamos entrar que os outros tão esperando.

Entramos, sentamos em mesas perto umas das outras.

- Kiu, tem uma rede de lanchonetes igual a essa lá de onde eu vim.

- É? O dono deve ser alguém que veio de uma dimensão parecida com a tua e queria fazer com que as pessoas que conheçam essa lanchonete se sentirem em casa.

- Que legal – eu disse.

Comemos cada um o seu sanduba.

- Bom pessoal, nos encontramos aqui amanhã as 10 da manhã.

- Que? – perguntei – E onde vamos dormir?

- Como dizem? Vocês que se virem! – disse o Tai rindo e indo para o carro dele.

- Não se preocupa Nathan. Você vai ficar com a gente – disse o Dean.

- É cara, vamos te mostrar lugares muito legais. – completou o Dante.

- Tchau galera, estamos indo – disse Maria e saiu com a Lauren, a Juliet e a Rachel.

- Vamos indo Shade – disse Lauren depois que notou que a Shade estava indo para o outro lado – Dessa vez você não escapa.

- Eu já disse que não quero ir ao Shopping com vocês é muito chato.

- Ajuda ai Luciana, vamos levar ela pras compras.

- Hahahaha, vamos lá prisioneira. – disse Luciana agarrando um braço da Shade enquanto a Lauren agarrava o outro.

Vendo que não poderia mais fugir.

- Nathan, por favor me ajude, elas tão querendo me torturar!

- Desde quando ir no Shopping é tortura? - perguntei rindo.

- Desde que é ir ao Shopping com elas, por favor me salva!

- Desculpa, mas elas estão em maioria, não dá.

- Tu me paga Nathan. – disse desistindo e indo com elas.

- Cara isso foi estranho. – disse o Dante olhando as meninas indo e virando a esquina.

- Concordo.

- Tchau pessoal, agora nóis vai – disse o James, indo embora com o Erick e o Carlos pelo sentido oposto das gurias.

- Tchau – respondemos.

- Agora vamos nos divertir pessoal! – disse o Dean.

- E como vamos? - perguntei

- Do antigo jeito – disse o Dante

- Pezão – todos completamos.

Começamos a caminhar para o tal "lugar legal", no caminho fui reparando nas construções, de que tempo elas eram, como eram diferentes das da minha dimensão, mas depois de um tempo as construções foram ficando cada vez mais simples e depois não se diferenciavam umas das outras.

- Estranhando? – perguntou Dante.

- É, porque lá atrás as construções são tão...

- Diferenciadas? Cada uma de um tempo e dimensão diferente? Não é só na sua dimensão, que têm pobres e ricos, aqui também tem disso. Os nascidos aqui ou como se chamam "os puros", tem mais dinheiro, pois os ancestrais dele vieram do tempo do Lendário viajante ou de um pouco depois.

- E alem de eles serem mais ricos, os clãs mais radicais dizem que não podem aceitar viajantes de outras dimensões, como nós e de vez em quando alguns deles atacam os das outras dimensões e saem impune.

- Isso fez com que os viajantes que nem nós se unissem também, antigamente era muito comum ter trotes dos viajantes dos anos superiores nos mais novos, mas isso não acontece mais.

Ficamos em silencio, antes eu pensava que essa dimensão era um lugar muito bom em que todos lutavam contra o mal, mas agora eu estava vendo que aqui também tem seus podres. Isso estava ficando muito depressivo, entoa perguntei:

- Pra onde estamos indo?

- Para um lugar muito legal.

- Te mato agora ou depois? – essa coisa de deixar a pessoa mais curiosa ainda é muito chato principalmente quando quem ta sofrendo isso é você.

- Calma cara, relaxa que você irá gostar.

Eles estavam me guiando pelas ruas de uma esquina a outra virando algumas e outras não, se me dissessem para voltar eu não saberia.

- Falta muito? – perguntei.

- Calma filhinho, já estamos chegando. – respondeu Dante meio debochado.

- E quem é a mamãe? – perguntei.

- Ele – disseram os dois juntos (piada interna, não comente).

Depois de algum tempo chegamos onde eles estavam me levando: um parque de diversões.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira, né?

- Não, é muito divertido lá – disse o Dean com voz de criançinha.

- Sério, lá não tem só brinquedos para crianças tipo o Dean...

- Ei – retrucou o Dean.

- ... tem também brinquedos radicais – continuou Dante sem dar a mínima para a interrupção do Dean.

- Então vamos né? – disse não muito convencido.

E entramos, fomos na mega montanha-russa que uma parte dela não tinha trilhos (o trem caia nessa parte e antes que ele se esborrachasse no chão ele flutuava para a continuação dos trilhos, a casa assombrada (os monstros eram quase de verdade nessa), e em vários outros brinquedos radicais.

- É até que não é ruinzinho esse parque. – disse me sentando no banco da praça de alimentação.

- Eu disse que era bem legal aqui – disse Dante.

O Dean não falou nada, achamos isso estranho porque ele sempre complementava o que o Dante dizia nesses momentos. Olhamos para o Dean e ele estava olhando para uma guria que era bem bonita ela era loira, tinha olhos verdes, aparentava mais ou menos a nossa idade e estava conversando com outras garotas que pareciam ser amigas dela.

- Dean. – o Dante chamou.

Ele não desviou os olhos da guria, o Dante olhou para mim rindo.

- Dean – chamou Dante mais uma vez.

O Dean parecia hipnotizado pela guria, para dês - hipnotizar o Dean o Dante passou a mão na frente da cara do Dean e ele acordou do transe.

- O que foi? – perguntou o Dean sobressaltado.

Com isso eu e o Dante começamos a rir.

- O que foi? – perguntou de novo Dean agora meio emburrado.

- Você tava hipnotizado pela guria ou era só impressão nossa? – perguntou Dante zoando.

- Que garota? – tentou disfarçar.

- Aquela ali – apontou o Dante sem a menor discrição.

O Dean tentou abaixar o braço do Dante a qualquer custo.

- Cara, para, não faz isso – resmungada Dean enquanto tentava abaixar o braço do Dante.

- Para cara. – eu disse e o Dante abaixou o braço e olhou pra mim – Não vê que o nosso amiguinho gamou naquela gatinha? – disse brincando.

- Afff, tu também?

- Imagina, amigos servem para isso. – respondi.

Eu e o Dante começamos a rir.

- Agora vamos parar, né?

- Ummmm. – pensou Dante, ele olhou para cara de Dean e respondeu – Ta bom.

Ficamos num silencio constrangedor, eu olhei para a cara do Dante ele olhou para a minha e começamos a rir de novo.

- Juro que um dia ainda mato vocês. –Dean disse sério.

Por alguma razão nós paramos de rir dele na hora.

- Por que você não vai lá falar com ela agora então? – perguntei.

- QUE?

- Vai lá conversar com ela – quando o Dante acabou de dizer isso as amigas da guria saíram deixando ela sozinha.

Como o Dean não saiu do lugar, eu e o Dante nos levantamos.

- Ou vai por bem ou... – comecei.

- Vai por mal, se não entendesse o mal, vamos dizer que nos iremos te carregar e te entregar de presente para ela, até pode ser que nós te embrulhemos com papel de presente.

- Tá pessoal, eu já to indo. – disse o Dean muito envergonhado.

O Dean foi indo na direção da guria, mas antes de chegar nela ele mudou de direção indo ao bar.

- Afff, e aí, ele consegue? – perguntei.

- Faço a mínima idéia – o Dante respondeu.

O Dean foi ao bar e pegou uma água e ficou um tempo lá para tentar tomar coragem. Foi ai que eu tive uma idéia maquiavélica.

- Nathan, o que você vai aprontar?

- Veja e aprenda – respondi.

Me concentrei no piso da praça de alimentação, a peça chave da idéia, só não tinha previsto que ele tinha uma proteção contra dominações.

- Droga – resmunguei.

- O que foi?

- Falhou... espera – disse me lembrando do que o Kiu disse num treinamento

"_- Qualquer barreira, qualquer proteção tem um ponto fraco, o que vocês tem que fazer é procurar bem o ponto fraco da barreira dos outros e esconder o da sua barreira"_

Me lembrando disso eu me concentrei melhor no piso vi que não tinha nenhum ponto fraco muito visível, sem querer minha 'visão' tinha passado do piso e ido para debaixo dele onde tinha concreto sem proteção, ou seja o ponto fraco.

Juntei um pouco de energia e fiz a dominação do concreto (elemento terra).

- Pronto tudo feito pro plano. – eu disse

- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa?

- Só chama ele para cá.

O Dante chamou o Dean com um aceno de mão. O Dean viu o aceno ficou meio desconfiado, mas veio pelo mesmo caminho que ele tinha ido, passando perto da guria e quando ele fez isso eu fiz o piso se levantar um pouco e ele tropeçar nele e derramar um pouco da água nela.

- PRESTA ATENÇÃO AONDE VOCÊ ANDA! – gritou a guria.

Toda a praça de alimentação começou a rir deles e aos poucos as pessoas iam voltando para o que elas estavam fazendo antes. O Dean ficou todo vermelho e começou a pedir desculpas, depois se tocou que ela ainda estava molhada e dominou a água secando a roupa dela, fazendo ela ficar vermelha e agradecer.

Estranhamente ela olhou direto para mim e eu entendi que ela sentiu o que eu fiz, mexi os lábios formando a palavra "tímido" e pisquei para ela, ela piscou de volta e continuou a conversa com o Dean.

Depois de algum tempo a conversa dos dois começou a ficar mais animada, ainda não na parte de pegação, mas mesmo assim animada. Era engraçado ver o jeito dos dois conversando parecia que eles já se conheciam, mesmo assim nenhum dos dois avançava.

- Cara não dá para eu ajudar mais – comentei para o Dante.

- Parabéns, eu não teria pensado em uma coisa que nem essa.

- Elementar meu caro Watson – (estranhamente Sherlock Homes nunca disse isso) – Isso foi fruto de ter visto vários filmes de onde eu venho.

- Pode ser...

Se instalou um silencio entre nós dois , cada um com suas lembranças de casa a saudade de seus entes queridos, amigos, entre outros. Alguma coisa me incomodou e me tirou de meus pensamentos saudistas, essa alguma coisa estava se aproximando da entrada da praça de alimentação, eu sabia que era um humano, mas não sabia o porquê dele me chamar tanta atenção.

Ele entrou em meu campo de visão ele era um cara muito bem produzido (leia filhinho de papai ou playboy como preferir) e estava cercado por uma turma de mais uns quatro.

Eu os segui com o olhar, como o Dante achou isso estranho resolveu fazer o mesmo, eles entraram na praça de alimentação brincando o líder não estava mais prestando atenção ao que os outros estavam fazendo e sim olhando diretamente para o Dean e para a garota, primeiramente um pouco surpreso e depois com raiva, ele começou a caminhar diretamente para o 'casalzinho'.

- Fudeu. – olhei para o Dante e nós dois nos levantamos e começamos a ir para onde o Dean estava o mais rápido possível.

Mesmo assim o cara chegou antes de nós e pegou o Dean pelo colarinho e foi dar um soco, pego de surpresa o Dean quase não conseguiu se defender, ele levantou o braço e desviou o soco e ao mesmo tempo se soltava do cara com a outra mão, o cara ficou surpreso de não consegui acertar e foi de novo atacar, nesse momento nós chegamos e impedidos ele de avançar.

- Calma cara! – falei.

- Sai da frente, gaysinho de merda!

Os outros caras vendo que o líder deles estava em desvantagem vieram ajudar, ficou uma luta 5x3, mas ainda assim não nos intimidamos com isso.

- Calma Shen. – disse a garota com quem o Dean estava conversando.

- Fica fora disso Evelin, você já fez de mais conversando com esse impuro.

- Eu converso com que eu quiser Shen!

- Fred tira ela daqui. – falou Shen para um cara do grupo.

O cara segurou ela e nós ficamos parados vendo ela ser arrastada para fora do nosso campo de visão.

- Agora você vai ver o que acontece com os impuros que dão em cima da minha irmãzinha.

Vendo que não iria dar para conversar com eles do jeito fácil, então eu apelei pro jeito difícil, usei a minha magia para criar uma proteção de pedra em volta do meu braço, o Dean e o Dante também criaram algo para intimidar eles, não dos seus elementos primordiais para não dar vantagem para eles de conhecerem nossos elementos mais fortes. Cada um deles também fez alguma coisa um com terra como eu, outro com vento, o Shen e o um outro cara fizeram com fogo, eu não sabia o porque mas sentia que aqueles eram os verdadeiros elementos primordiais deles.

Nós ficamos encarando uns aos outros por um tempo, quando ia começar a briga para valer alguém disse:

- Muito bem rapazes o que está acontecendo aqui?

Me virei para onde a voz vinha e descobri que era um segurança do parque que estava falando.

- Nada seu guarda – disse o Shen olhando para o guarda, que pareceu reconhecê-lo.

- Desculpe senhor Shen, mas vou ter que lhe pedir para sair – disse o segurança meio temeroso.

- Eu não tava gostando desse parque mesmo.

Ele se virou e saiu, os amigos foram atrás dele. Depois que eles saíram o segurança virou para nós.

- Isso é para vocês também.

- Eles começaram – disse o Dean.

- Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo? – perguntou o Dante.

- É isso mesmo.

- Então vamos galera.

E saímos do parque.

**NdA: Eu demorei, eu sei. Agora não vou dar desculpas pela demora foi só a minha preguiça e um bloqueio para escrever, e claro fui para PORTO.**

**NdA2: Era para ter mais coisas nesse capitulo, mas como já foram 2569 palavras só nesse capitulo achei melhor deixar a melhor parte para o outro.(quantos melhor nessa frase)**

**NdA3: To sem idéia o que escrever nos NdAs**

**NdA4: Eu sei que tem "muita" gente deixando reviews, mas o autor não se incomoda com isso podem mandar mais.**

**NdA5: O próximo cap [não sei quando vai ser escrito, mas ele vai ser escrito (sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca) então esperem por ele (pode demorar um pouco, mas eu vou escreve-lo)] vai ser muito legal.**

**NdA6: To só fazendo esses NdAs todos pq não tenho nada o que fazer no momento então fico aqui enchendo o saco de vcs**

**NdA7: Super quiz**

**Qual vai ser a "mocinha" (leia namorada do personagem principal) do Nathaniel Traveller?**

**a) Shade**

**b) Luciana**

**c) Érica (recrutadora)**

**d) Nda ( Nem deus adivinha) ou (nenhumas das alternativas)**

**ou**

**e)Nas (Nem o autor sabe)**

**Responda e ganhe uma cama do Bem 10 (ps: tem que ligar pro Bom Dia e Cia do SBT) **


	12. Imito um superherói

**Capitulo 11 – Imito um super-herói.**

Saímos do parque sem mais nada de mais acontecer, nem vimos a gangue do Shen.

- E agora para onde vamos? – perguntei.

O Dean e o Dante se olharam.

- E agora para onde? – perguntou Dean.

Eu revirei os olhos, eu tinha acabado de perguntar isso, os dois ficaram algum tempo pensando até o momento que o Dean pereceu ter uma idéia.

- Que tal irmos nos encontrar com o James?

- Claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes?

E como sempre me deixaram sem saber do que eles estavam falando, isso irrita muito, eu já estava meio alterado desde a quase briga, como eu não queria brigar com os meus amigos eu deixei tudo pra lá.

- Quando vamos?

- Vai ser sur... – começou o Dean – Quando?

- É quando, eu sei que vocês vão fazer aquela coisa de surpresa até o final daí eu nem vou perguntar para onde vamos mais. Vamos então.

O Dean fez aquela cara de quando uma criança perde o seu brinquedo.

- Vamos então? – perguntei.

- Vamos – respondeu o Dante.

E fomos caminhando pela cidade, eles não disseram para onde nós iríamos.

No meio da caminhada eu senti algum tipo de magia por perto e entrei em modo de alerta.

- O que foi? – Dante perguntou depois que viu que eu estava meio tenso.

- Tem magia por aqui.

- É claro né? Isso é uma cidade de usuários de magia, tem magia em tudo quanto é lugar. – ele olhou em volta – e essa magia que você sentiu deve ter vindo dali.

Ele me mostrou uma loja com que o letreiro era feito com luzes mágicas, dava para saber porque não tinha nenhuma lâmpada.

- Visse não tem com se preocupar, vamos indo.

E então fomos caminhando pela cidade por algum tempo conversando sobre…, bem, conversando.

Quando chegamos descobri o motivo da surpresa, estávamos diante de um prédio luxuoso com muitos adornos de cartas e dados, algumas mulheres na frente da porta principal e muitos manobristas esperando para estacionar os carros dos clientes.

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – perguntei.

- Com certeza maninho. – respondeu o Dante. – Cassino Royale Flush, o melhor cassino da cidade.

- Vamos entrar? – perguntei.

- Claro, se não porque estaríamos aqui? – respondeu Dean.

- E o dinheiro?

- Todos nós ganhamos um dinheiro quando chegamos aqui, eles fazem uma conta para nós daí é só sacar dela.

- Não se preocupa com perder dinheiro agente arranja um jeito de recuperar. – disse o Dean marotamente.

- Deu de conversa vamos entrar logo – disse me empurrando para dentro do cassino.

A parte de dentro do cassino era como os filmes de Hollywood, algumas maquinas caça-níquel, mesas de pôquer, 21 (_blackjack_ se preferir), dados, roletas, tudo o que um cassino deveria ter.

- Uau – eu disse admirado.

- É uau mesmo. Me impressiono cada vez que venho até aqui. – comentou Dante.

- Vamos ficar aqui olhando ou vamos nos divertir?

Fomos ao caixa pegar fichas e como eles disseram, eu tinha um dinheiro em uma conta no meu nome. Começamos pelo blackjack, o único jogo que eu sabia jogar bem, mas mesmo assim com a minha sorte perdi metade das minhas fichas.

- Melhor eu parar por aqui, senão eu perco todo o meu dinheiro.

- Vai sair logo agora que o jogo tava começando a ficar legal? – perguntou Dean.

- Eu sei a hora de parar. – respondi. – Vou tomar alguma coisa.

Fui para o bar do cassino lá tinha uma bartender muito bonita e eu fiquei vendo ela preparar drinques por um tempo.

- Nathan melhor fechar a boca antes que comece a babar. – disse alguém atrás de mim.

Quando eu me virei dei de cara com o James com um casaco de couro negro e um chapéu de caubói.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui cara? – perguntei.

- O mesmo que você, jogando.

- De onde veio essa roupa? – perguntei apontando para o chapéu e a jaqueta.

- Ah, isso eu comprei na loja do cassino, eles vendem esse tipo de coisa por lá por quê?

- Nada não. – respondi – Como conseguisse comprar?

- Ganhando nos jogos. – disse ele com uma pose de "sou fodão".

- Conseguisse tanto dinheiro assim?

- Claro, e você quanto ganhou?

Tem horas que bate uma depressão, essa é uma delas.

- Eu meio que perdi metade das minhas fichas.

- É? Onde você jogou?

- Naquela mesa lá – disse apontando para a mesa onde Dean e o Dante ainda estavam.

- Naquela? Por isso você perdeu tanto, aquele cara que da as cartas trapaceia.

- Como? – a minha voz saiu um pouco mais alto do que eu havia previsto.

- Fala mais baixo. – ele me repreendeu. – É ele trapaceia, para a casa se você for perguntar. Ele faz com que você receba cartas boas para você apostar alto e depois pega cartas ainda melhores para ele, sem usar magia é claro.

- Droga, porque eu não percebi antes?

- Pouca gente iria perceber, ele é bem discreto só percebi porque desde pequeno eu venho aprendendo a jogar cartas e a… digamos virar o jogo ao meu favor.

- Aham sei do que você quer dizer, o que vamos fazer agora então?

- O que você acha? Vamos dar uma lição nele.

Voltamos para mesa.

- Olha que eu achei por aqui pessoal.

- Oi James. – disse o Dean.

- E ai cara? – cumprimentou Dante

- Menos conversa e mais jogo. – respondeu.

Nos sentamos novamente e começamos a jogar. E com a dica que o James me deu sobre o cara trapacear no jogo eu comecei a reparar como ele fazia e como o James virava o jogo contra ele.

**Divagando**

_(Faz tempo que eu não coloco um divagando.)_

_Como esse mundo vive da magia esses truques com cartas passam despercebido porque eles não envolvem magia e sim habilidade manual dos praticantes._

_Para quem não sabe o que é blackjack pesquisa com o nosso Oraculo de todos os dias ou mais conhecido como Google._

**Voltando.**

Depois de um tempo vendo como eles faziam pra roubar no jogo eu também comecei a fazer, não tão discreto como o James, mas ainda assim sem que o cara pudesse provar que eu estava roubando. Depois de um tempo isso começou a pesar na minha consciência e por isso que quando eu consegui todo o meu dinheiro de volta eu parei de jogar e fiquei só observando o Dean e o Dante jogarem e como os outros dois trapaceavam para eu nunca mais cair em um truque sujo daqueles.

Depois de um tempo eu comecei a ficar entediado e fui andar pelo cassino, passei perto da maquinas de caça-níqueis e senti que elas protegidas por magia para não serem adulteradas (adulteradas para a pessoa ganhar, pois para a pessoa perder isso já vem de fábrica), perto da mesa dos dados, da roleta. Percebi que o lugar estava cheio de gente, a maioria estava perdendo muito dinheiro poucos ganhavam, muitos viciados em jogos gastavam as economias como acontecia na minha dimensão.

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que esse mundo não era cheio de flores como eu havia imaginado quando eu cheguei ali e sim só um mundo diferente. Voltei para o bar no meio do caminho esbarrei em alguém.

- Desculpa. – eu disse.

O cara olhou para mim com raiva e não disse nada, eu sabia que já tinha visto aquele cara, mas não sabia de onde era. No bar pedi água (não sou muito bom com bebida) e fiquei admirando ela fazer os drinques para passar o tempo e ela já tinha notado a minha certa "baba" por ela.

- E ai rapaz tem certeza que não quer nada? – ela perguntou para mim.

Demorei um pouco para responder.

- Não obrigado, já to assim sem bebida imagina depois de beber.

Ela riu um pouco e respondeu.

- Mas sem bebida você também ficaria mais desinibido e poderia até me dar umas cantadas. – ela piscou para mim.

Provavelmente eu fiquei todo vermelho porque depois disso ela começou a rir de mim. Odeio quando isso acontece.

- Obrigado, mas mesmo assim não... vou voltar com os meus amigos.

E sai dali fugido. Não levo muito jeito com mulheres.

Quando cheguei na mesa vi que todos tinham quase quadruplicado o dinheiro, o James tinha feito um bom trabalho.

- E ai Nathan cansou de ficar olhando para a bartender?

- Fica quieto James, se não eu conto para o Haplo o que você esta fazendo aqui. Sabe como ele é certinho né?

Ele olhou para mim pensando no que poderia acontecer se o Haplo soubesse disso.

- Tudo bem então. – respondeu simplesmente.

Eles continuaram a jogar por um bom tempo. Quando começou a aumentar o numero de pessoas no cassino eles foram para a mesa de pôquer e eu fui junto jogar, antes disso eu falei pro James parar de roubar, pois se ele roubasse agora quem iria perder dinheiro éramos nós e não a casa.

Passamos muito tempo no Pôquer, mesmo não sendo viciados nós éramos muito bons, ganhávamos algum dinheiro, perdíamos pouco, nos divertíamos muito conversávamos com os outros jogadores, flertávamos com algumas mulheres, enfim tudo que passa nos filmes de cassinos, era muito legal.

O Erick e o Carlos chegaram e começaram a jogar também, mas logo o Carlos parou e foi para o bar. Já era muito tarde quando nós decidimos sair, umas 3 da manhã.

Saímos do cassino fazendo brincadeiras sobre os jogos e falando das mulheres (sim agente fala sobres às mulheres que vimos), estávamos indo pelo mesmo caminho que tínhamos vindo, mas tinha alguma coisa estranha, depois de um tempo em alerta eu me lembrei que era a mágica da cidade mesmo então deixei para lá.

Nós estávamos andando por muito tempo mais do que eu me lembrava que tínhamos demorado na ida.

- Vocês não acham que tem alguma coisa estranha? – perguntou Carlos.

- Por que você diz isso? – perguntou o Erick.

Todo mundo começou a prestar mais atenção ao redor depois dessa suspeita.

- Porque é a terceira vez que nós passamos por essa loja – disse apontando para a loja que mais cedo eu tinha visto.

Depois que ele acabou de dizer isso a rua e as lojas tremularam e desapareceram deixando nós vermos onde nós estávamos mesmo, em um beco largo de uma má aparência com um muro no final bloqueando o nosso caminho.

- Demoraram para perceber. – disse uma voz que vinha do inicio do beco.

- É, devem ser muito fracos – disse outra voz – não sei porque ele trouxe o bando todo.

- Cala a boca, é para acabar com esses caras logo antes que alguém desconfie.

- Parece que esses caras se acham de mais – disse o Erick.

- É, pelo jeito são os puros. – disse o Carlos.

- Então não estão de brincadeira. – falei.

Eles apareceram no inicio do beco eram uns treze caras todos com roupas de luta e mascarados, eles pareciam muito fortes. Eu senti uma aura conhecida, mesmo não tendo ficado muito tempo perto eu sabia quem era um deles.

- E ai Shen como vai a sua irmã? – perguntei meio irônico.

O cara do meio parou e olhou para mim.

- Como você...

- Senti o seu fedor de sangue "puro" a muito tempo atrás.

- Ora, seu... – disse vindo para cima de mim.

- Calma Shen – disse o cara que estava do lado dele. – nós damos conta deles, vamos fazer o plano.

"_Plano?"_ pensei, o que quer que eles tenham planejado não era nada bom para nós.

E depois disso 6 deles vieram para cima de nós e começaram cada um uma batalha 1x1.

Um cara veio para cima de mim, vamos chamá-lo de mascarado 1, ele primeiro lançou uma dominação de fogo em mim, eu por instinto levantei um proteção de água na minha frente, a proteção agüentou por um tempo, mas ela se desfez e o fogo veio em minha direção só não acertou porque eu me desviei na ultima hora.

- Que fraco – disse o mascarado 1.

E ele foi para cima de novo com uma dominação de fogo e eu de novo conjurei mais uma proteção de água, mas como a outra essa foi massacrada.

- Alem de fraco é burro. Ha Ha Ha Ha. – começou a rir debochadamente.

Depois disso eu fiquei com raiva e lancei uma dominação de vento em cima dele e com uma mão só ele a desviou, mesmo a diferença de poderes sendo tão grande eu continuei atacando ele, de vez em quando eu via um lampejo das lutas dos outros, o Dean estava dando uma surra contra o mascarado que ele estava enfrentando, o Dante estava ganhando também, o Carlos estava meio que brincando com o mascarado, enfim todo mundo estava ganhando a luta menos eu.

- Presta atenção na nossa luta – disse o mascarado mandando um jato de água na minha direção eu desviei e o jato quase acertou o Erick.

- Cuidado ai! – falei avisando ele.

Com o meu aviso ele viu o jato e desviou em direção ao mascarado que ele estava enfrentando.

- Já cansei disso – disse o mascarado 1 mandando uma bola de fogo – quer parar de desviar. – ele mandou mais uma bola de fogo e foi mandando e eu desviando.

E assim continuou mandando bolas de fogo e eu me desviando e tentando atacar ele, mas todas as vezes que eu mandava alguma dominação ele a desviava.

- Pronto, vamos fazer agora – disse Shen ainda no começo do beco.

Os mascarados que estavam no começo do beco mandaram uma dominação de terra como um terremoto e nos pegou desprevenidos, quando levantei vi que todos os mascarados tinham voltado para o inicio do beco.

- O que eles vão fazer? – perguntou Dean.

Eles estavam preparando alguma dominação muito grande.

- Fogo – eu percebi. – Eles vão fazer uma dominação de fogo.

- Serpentes do mar? – perguntou Dante todos concordamos.

Mesmo 'serpentes do mar' sendo uma magia fraca era a única que todos sabiam e podiam cooperar.

Começamos a preparar a magia o mais rápido possível, a cooperação pode aumentar a magia, mas tem um porem, precisa de tempo para usar a magia.

Conseguimos chegar a cooperação para a magia antes só faltava conjurar a água, nesse momento eles conseguiram lançar a magia de fogo, uma parede de fogo vindo na nossa direção.

- Agora você vai ver impuro! – gritou Shen fazendo uma dominação de vento e lançando o Dean para fora da proteção de água pré-pronta.

Eu fiz a única coisa que passo pela minha cabeça: pulei, com a ajuda de dominação de vento, para frente do Dean.

- **Divisão do fogo** – a magia de fogo foi dividida e cada lado foi para os prédios do lado, mas como todo prédio em Norgate eles eram protegido contra magias. – Sai logo daqui.

- Mas e você?

- Sai logo daqui, senão nós dois morremos. - O Dean depois de ouvir isso pulou de volta para dentro da proteção.

Olhei para trás e vi o Dante me olhando eu acenei com a cabeça para ele, entendendo a mensagem ele levantou a barreira. A parede de fogo continuava vindo e a minha magia continuava dividindo ela, mas a divisão ocorria cada vez mais perto de mim. Eu só tinha uma saída, uma saída muito perigosa: uma magia que eu nunca tinha tentado antes.

Acabei com a magia que dividia o fogo e gritei:

- **Em chamas.**


	13. Brigas e explicações

**Capitulo 12 – Brigas e explicações **

Eu estava em um lugar completamente claro. _"Morri",_ pensei, "_Mas não tem aquela coisa do túnel? De não ir para a luz?_" percebi então que tinha uma brisa morna passando por mim e alguma coisa dando uma sensação de calor nas costas, foi ai que me toquei que eu estava de olhos fechados.

Abri os olhos e o que vi foi no mínimo assustador um mar de fogo passando ao meu redor, por causa do fogo eu não conseguia ver nem um palmo na frente dos olhos, notei que o fogo estava recarregando as minhas forças que eu tinha gastado na minha "grande" batalha.

Não poder ver quase nada estava me incomodando, não sei como, mas por causa desse sentimento eu comecei a sentir o fogo, eu não conseguia ver nada, mas sabia onde as coisas estavam dentro do fogo, podia sentir que a barreira de água estava resistindo bem ao ataque, mas não iria durar muito, eu tinha que ajudar-los distraindo o Shen e o seu grupo.

Eu fui para cima deles, mas a correnteza de fogo não deixava chegar mais perto, eu fiz uma dominação de terra erguendo um pilar embaixo de mim me jogando para o alto, no mesmo instante que sai do fogo o pilar foi derretido. Eu fiz uma dominação de ar e me joguei para cima dos mascarados, ou mais precisamente em cima do Shen dando um murro na cara dele.

Depois do soco todo mundo olhou espantado para mim, eu ainda estava em chamas, com um grito eu fiz uma explosão acertando os mascarados e parando a magia de fogo deles. Foi nessa hora que eu pensei na burrada que eu tinha acabado de fazer, eu não conseguia lutar contra um único cara eu agora iria lutar contra treze, eu não ia me dar bem.

Os caras já estavam levantando ao meu redor e me olhando de um modo nada amistoso. Cada um deles lançou algo contra mim, nem deu para ver o que era, eu comecei a desviar, como se eu tivesse com o "Matrix Mode" ligado, eu pulava de um lado para o outro, me abaixava, pulava de novo fazia muitas acrobacias confiando somente em meus instintos, duas ou três vezes eu ouvi alguém gritando alguma coisa, nessa hora entender o que disseram não era importante, fui atingido uma, duas, três vezes, mas mesmo assim eu continuava me desviando.

De repente um dos caras que ia lançar algo em mim foi derrubado não sei por que depois foi outro, mesmo eles sendo derrubados um a um eu continuava desviando, a minha vida dependia daquilo.

- Nathan pode parar! – gritou uma voz conhecida.

Foi ai que eu percebi que não me atacavam mais, dos treze mascarados quatro ainda estavam em pé, dois estavam tentando se levantar e o resto parecia apagado.

- Tais bem Nathan? – perguntou Dean.

- Acho que sim – respondi.

- Cara o que foi aquilo? Parecia que você tinha quebrado todos os ossos e um vento maluco estava jogando você de um lado para outro – perguntou James.

- Obrigado pela comparação, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como eu fiz aquilo.

- No meio daquilo você fez com que eles se atacassem. – disse o Erick rindo – dois desses caras foram nocauteados por tua causa.

Mesmo ele falando isso eu sabia que eu tinha sido o pior cara na luta, todos ali eram mais fortes do que eu, todos teriam ganhado suas lutas individuais, menos eu.

O Shen, um dos que estavam tentando se levantar, se levantou completamente.

- Seu maldito, por sua causa não conseguimos matar vocês.

- Era para eu ficar esperando vocês nos matarem? – perguntei.

Ele deu uma olhada para um cara que estava no chão.

- Agora Calto, **Lança de fogo**.

O cara que estava deitado usou magia para prender minhas pernas no chão e o Shen lançou uma lança de fogo na minha direção, eu não podia desviar.

Eu vi a lança vir em câmera lenta para cima de mim, a sensação de calor nas costas voltou. Um pilar de terra é erguido debaixo de mim sendo o alvo da lança e me jogando para o alto.

Cai a uns três metros dali, olhei para quem tinha feito o pilar e vi a Shade e as outras vindo em minha direção.

- Te salvei de uma boa, né? – comentou Shade ajudando a me levantar.

- É, valeu. – eu respondi.

Vi um jato de água passando por mim e nocauteando o Shen.

- E ai o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Luciana.

- Esses caras aí nos atacaram. – respondi.

- Nathan como você sobreviveu ao fogo? – perguntou Dean curioso.

- Quem disse que eu sobrevivi? Eu morri e voltei para te assombrar.

- Sério, conta.

- Porque eles atacaram vocês? – perguntou Juliet.

- Eles são puritanos – Dean respondeu rapidamente.

Eu olhei pro Dante.

- E também porque o Dean azarou a irmã do líder desse grupo. – eu e o Dante começamos a rir.

- Vocês pretendem ficar aqui por muito tempo? – perguntou Kiu, que para variar surgiu do nada.

- É daqui a pouco os guardiões chegam e prendem vocês. – completou Sadie

- Mas eles que nos atacaram! – reclamei.

- Em quem vocês acham que eles iram acreditar? Em um bando de aprendizes ou nos filhinhos de papai ai? – explicou Tai.

- Vamos para casa – disse Haplo.

Saímos do beco e voltamos para a casa.

Na noite do dia seguinte eu estava andando pela floresta pensando sobre a luta, eu não tinha conseguido ajudar em nada, eu tinha perdido a minha luta, enfim eu era um inútil para o grupo.

- Pensando no que? – perguntou Kiu de cima de uma árvore.

- Na luta.

- Ainda nisso? Você nem consegui treinar direito hoje.

Eu andei um pouco e fiz uma cadeira de terra. Aquilo me trouxe recordações da minha primeira dominação de terra, dei um sorriso pequeno.

- É, não consegui nem derrotar um único cara.

Olhei para o Kiu esperando aquele discurso de mestre, dizendo que para ficar mais forte precisa treinar e essas coisas, mas nada veio.

- Por que se preocupar?

- Por quê? Simplesmente porque a minha fraqueza poderia fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte de todos.

- Os outros disseram que foi por sua causa que vocês conseguiram vencer a luta.

- Aquilo foi sorte e não habilidade. Se eu tivesse sozinho eu nunca teria vencido.

- Claro treze contra um.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, se fosse uma luta um contra um eu perderia feio. Por que você não me disse antes que eu sou tão fraco assim?

- Pensei que você já sabia.

Isso me espantou, ele não estava me ajudando, mas sim dizendo a verdade.

- Não, eu não sabia.

- É, deve ser porque a Shade e a Rachel não tem o mesmo elemento primordial que você, daí você não pode comparar certo.

- Eu já tinha visto que elas dominavam os elementos terra, água e vento melhor que eu, mas eu pensei que isso era porque eram os elementos primordiais delas e eu não tinha muita afinidade com terra.

- E você deve ter percebido que a diferença entre a sua dominação de fogo e a delas é muito menor que a diferença entre as dominações dos elementos primordiais delas e a sua.

- É eu notei isso hoje quando comecei a prestar mais atenção nisso.

- Você sabe o que você tem que fazer agora?

- Sim, treinar mais até atingir o nível delas... Não, até conseguir ser mais forte que elas, conseguir superar todos os limites. Só não entendi uma coisa.

- O que?

- Quando eles nos atacaram só usaram dominações, por que não usaram magias?

- Magia deixa um rastro, cada pessoa deixa um rastro diferente, assim um mago habilidoso pode ir a um lugar que alguém usou uma magia para cometer um crime e saber quem foi.

- Então eles sabem que eu estava lá e usei magia?

- Provavelmente.

- E por que eles não vieram atrás de mim?

- Porque o Shen também usou magia, se eles te acusarem vão ter que acusar o Shen junto, e como eu acho que o pai dele mexeu uns pauzinhos eles não vão investigar a luta.

- É melhor dormir logo, o treino de amanhã vai ser puxado.

- Boa noite. – disse indo para casa.

- Boa noite, Nathan.

- Porque não disse para ele? – perguntou Tai.

- Não é a hora. – respondeu Kiu.

- Mas isso iria tirar um grande peso das costas dele.

- É eu sei.

- Faça o que quiser.


	14. Naruto também é cultura

**Capitulo 13 – Naruto também é cultura.**

Desviei da espada dando um pulo para o lado, contra ataquei com uma estocada que ele desviou com a espada, dei um salto por cima dele e mandei a espada na direção da cabeça dele, que ele se abaixou e tentou cortar minhas pernas, eu pulei para trás escapando da espada.

- Nada mal – falei.

- Concordo – respondeu Dante.

E nós nos atacamos, um atacava e o outro defendia e contra atacava sempre assim sem ninguém conseguir se acertar. Depois de um tempo nós dois estávamos arfando.

- Empate? – perguntei.

- Empate – concordou.

Desfizemos nossas espadas elementais, a minha de vento e a dele de água.

- Demoraram hein? – disse Dean com cara de sono.

- Não diz que você dormiu enquanto estávamos treinando. – falei.

- Tava por quê?

- Esquece. – disse indo para casa. – Ainda bem que os mestres liberaram os finais de semana pra treinamentos livres.

- A Lauren discorda da parte do treinamento, ela só toma banho de sol e fica fofocando com as outras.

- A Lauren, a Maria e a Juliet você quer dizer, né? – comentou o Dean.

- É. Corrida?

Os dois confirmaram, nós nos preparamos e começamos a correr.

Primeiro corremos normalmente, depois começamos a usar os elemtentos vento pare melhorar a velocidade, terra para os obstáculos e fogo para impulsão. Quando ainda estávamos correndo normalmente eu estava na frente, depois o Dean e o Dante conseguiram me alcançar.

- Vamos ver quem é mais rápido. – falou o Dean aumentando a potencia das dominações.

- Muito cedo – eu resmunguei.

Nessa hora chegamos ao lago que ficava perto da casa, tinha algumas pessoas tomando banho e pegando sol.

- Oi Dante – disse Sophie, a namorada do Dante – Se você ganhar o premio será um beijo meu.

Com isso o Dante tinha mais um motivo para ganhar a corrida, estávamos quase chegando a casa eu estava em ultimo, por causa de uma estratégia de usar tudo o que tinha no ultimo instante.

A chegada, ou a porta da casa, estava próxima e então eu usei meu trunfo, dei um salto e usei o vento como impulso. Noticia boa: ganhei a corrida. Noticia ruim: impulso de mais depois que eu passei da porta passei direto pela área de serviço e cai em cima da mesa da sala quebrando uma perna.

- Iiii, cara, acho que você se deu mal. – disse o Dean.

- Tais bem – perguntou Dante.

Eu ainda estava deitado em cima da mesa, tava com o corpo um pouco doido e meio desorientado. O Dante me ajudou a levantar.

- Ta tudo bem? – perguntou de novo.

- Claro que não, a Luciana vai me matar, essa é a mesa favorita dela.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- To morto, to morto, to morto, to morto,… - fiquei repetindo isso.

Os dois caíram em gargalhadas.

- Querem parar com isso? Eu to com um problema de vida ou morte aqui.

Os dois param de rir um pouco.

- Como se conserta uma perna de mesa?

- Seria bom se desse para dominar madeira. – disse o Dante.

Me lembrei de um anime que eu assistia na minha dimensão, um anime onde um cara explica como dominar madeira, juntando água e terra.

- Moncton – disse encostando as mãos na mesa.

Uma nova perna da mesa brotou e ficou igual às outras, talvez mais resistente.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Dean dando uns socos para ver se era de verdade.

- Juntando dominação de madeira com dominação de água.

- Mas como... – começou Dante.

- Desculpa pessoal preciso ver uma coisa. – disse indo para a floresta.

Cheguei na clareira que geralmente eu treinava. _"Se isso do Naruto funcionou, o que mais eu poderia funcionar?"_. Pensei por um tempo e planejei alguns treinos.

Treino nível 1: subir nas arvores sem usar as mãos.

"_Isso eu já consigo, mas vou tentar do jeito Naruto então"_

Concentrar chakra nos pés para eles grudarem no tronco da arvora.

Problema: Não tenho chakra.

Solução: Usa energia mesmo.

Concentrei energia nos meus pés, isso era difícil porque até agora eu não concentrava energia em nenhuma parte do corpo, somente juntava ela para fazer magias ou dominações. Depois que eu achei que estava com a energia bem concentrada corri em direção ao tronco e uma arvore e tentei subir nela andando, mas quando eu tentei dar o primeiro passo o meu pé escorregou e eu dei de cara na arvore caí de costas no chão.

- Menos energia.

Tentei de novo, quando eu fui dar o primeiro passo o tronco da arvore afundou onde eu ia pisar, o meu pé foi empurrado e eu caí de costas no chão.

- Isso já ta ficando chato. Não pode ser nem forte demais e nem fraco demais, tem que ser que nem churrasco no ponto.

Tentei de novo, isso precisava de muita concentração, fiquei pensando em como que um cara feito o Naruto tinha conseguido uma coisa dessas, daí me lembrei do que todos os mestres falam: "para ser forte precisa ter determinação e treinar bastante", era isso que eu precisava ter, corri em direção ao tronco e dessa vez eu consegui dar o primeiro passo, mas a euforia foi tão grande que eu me desconcentrei e o segundo passo não deu certo, cai em pé dessa vez.

- Concentração isso é tudo que eu preciso.

Fiquei treinando isso por um bom tempo até que eu consegui subir na arvore sem problemas.

Treino nível 1: concluído.

Treino nível 2: Andar sobre a água.

Concentrar chakra no pé e mandar de forma homogênea para a água.

"_Isso parece fácil"._

Fui até uma parte escondida do lago para treinar lá, na primeira vez eu só afundei, na segunda também, na terceira eu consegui dar alguns passos, mas afundei. Fiquei treinando por bastante tempo até que eu conseguisse andar sem afundar.

Treino nível 2: concluído.

Estava ficando tarde, então eu voltei para o meu treinamento secreto que eu fazia todos os dias, esse treinamento eu tinha começado depois da conversa com o Kiu, era um treinamento que eu tinha inventado ele era muito bom para melhorar minha dominação elemental.

Voltei para a minha clareira secreta, era bem escondida no meio da floresta e me sentei em posição de lótus e fiz quatro pilares, um de cada elemento (fogo, água, ar e terra) e rodavam quatro esferas uma de cada elemento em volta de cada pilar. No começo eu nem conseguia fazer um pilar ficar imóvel, sem balançar e sem se desfazer, mas com treinamento eu consegui fazer primeiro pilar de fogo e manter-lo por algum tempo, depois foram as esferas elementais depois outro pilar e foi indo assim pouco a pouco.

Eu estava me tornando cada dia mais forte.


	15. Treinamento pesado

**Capitulo 14 – Treinamento pesado.**

O dia amanheceu normal, uma segunda normal eu diria, acordei cedo para a caminhada diária com a Shade, corremos muito principalmente porque nossos corpos estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes com todo o treinamento que estávamos recebendo.

Quando voltamos para casa tivemos uma surpresa, todos os mestres estavam na cozinha comendo.

- E ai? – cumprimentou Kiu.

- Bom dia. – respondi.

- Bom dia – disse a Shade do meu lado.

Todos os mestres nos cumprimentaram.

- Cadê o resto da macacada? – perguntou Tai.

- Dormindo – respondi.

- Que bando de preguiçosos. - resmungou Tai.

- Pra acordar eles? – perguntou Shade.

Todos os mestres assentiram. Subimos para o segundo andar.

- E ai o que vamos fazer? – perguntei.

- Eu acordo as gurias e você acorda os guris. – disse indo para o quarto que dividia com a Luciana e a Lauren.

- Boa sorte, não sei se vou conseguir sobreviver a essa missão de alta periculosidade. – disse rindo.

- Com certeza. – respondeu ela

Eu entrei no meu quarto e tentei acordar os meus amigos, sai de lá todo molhado, com o cabelo parecendo que tinha passado dentro de um tornado e com as roupas um pouco chamuscadas.

- Menos dois, faltam 3. – falei para mim mesmo.

Entrei no quarto do lado.

- Acorda pess... – não consegui completar a frase porque aconteceu uma explosão que me atirou para fora do quarto.

- Ai, ui... que gente mais mal-humorada. – disse ainda no chão.

A Shade saiu do quarto da Rachel, Maria e Juliet sem nenhum problema.

- Da próxima vez agente troca. – ainda no chão. – Hmm, Shade dá uma ajudinha aqui?

Ela começou a rir e me ajudou a levantar.

- Perder para pessoas... que estavam quase dormindo?

- Isso foi injusto, eu não estava preparado – repliquei.

- Mas se você for pego em uma cilada também não estará preparado para a luta – disse ela séria.

Isso era verdade, eu e ela sabíamos disso. Eu ainda não estava pronto para as lutas que o destino reservaria para mim, mas eu estava treinando arduamente para isso.

Descemos para o primeiro andar e esperamos os outros, os guris chegaram uns 10 minutos depois e a Rachel desceu meia hora depois e o resto das gurias só uma hora depois.

A Sadie e o Haplo estavam impacientes com a demora das gurias, o Kiu estava conversando conosco e o Tai estava dormindo, ou fingindo que estava dormindo para não ser alvo da fúria da Sadie.

- Pra que toda essa reunião – perguntou Lauren, se arrependendo logo depois.

- Só queríamos dizer que nessa semana todos os grupos vão se reunir para treinarem juntos – disse Sadie olhando ameaçadoramente para Lauren – Era para essa reunião ter acontecido há uma hora se não fosse por alguns.

Nessa hora todas as gurias estavam meio encolhidas (Menos a Shade, é claro).

- Para de assustar elas, Sadie – disse o Tai acordando "magicamente".

A Sadie olhou mortalmente para ele.

- Vamos então? – perguntou o Kiu.

Fomos para a nossa clareira, a que nós treinávamos sempre, tinha um altar e um laguinho perto, onde treinávamos dominações de água.

Nos sentamos perto do altar para os mestres explicarem o que nós devíamos fazer.

- Todos aqui sabem de que elemento são primordiais, certo? – perguntou Tai, todos confirmaram – Alguém sabe explicar por que vocês são primordiais desse elemento?

- Porque nós temos mais afinidade com ele – respondeu Rachel.

- E por que vocês têm mais afinidade com ele?

Essa pergunta ninguém soube responder.

- Ninguém? – perguntou Tai olhando para todos – foi o que eu pensei. Todos devem saber que para usar os elementos vocês devem juntar energia para dominar ou fazer magias com eles. – ele deu uma pausa para ver se alguém fazia alguma observação. – Essa energia que vocês usam pode ser separada em vários tipos: energia de terra, água, fogo e ar, a pessoa que tem uma concentração de energia de ar maior do que todas as outras será um primordial de ar, a que tem uma maior concentração de energia de água será primordial de água, e assim por diante.

- E o primordial de energia? – perguntou Luciana olhando para o Tai e depois para mim.

Ela ainda estava com a idéia de que eu era primordial de energia.

- Esse é um caso especial, a energia para controlar eletricidade precisa ser a mais pura possível então a energia que eles tem mais não pode ser separada em tipo nenhum, é energia pura. Como eles podem ser considerados falsos primordiais em algo são como eu falei antes a energia que tem mais tirando a pura é a energia do falso elemento primordial deles.

- E o que tem demais nessa energia pura? – perguntou Carlos.

- Alem de servir para dominar perfeitamente a eletricidade? – ficou pensativo por um tempo. – O primordial de energia bem treinado pode alterá-la para outro tipo de energia.

- E para que serviria isso? – perguntou Erick.

- Esqueci de explicar isso, desculpa – ele deu uma olhada para trás em direção da Sadie. – Bom, vamos dizer que agora vocês usam suas energias de todos os tipos em uma dominação ou em uma magia, se por acaso vocês só usassem a energia daquele elemento em sua dominação, ela seria mais forte. Com a energia toda misturada vocês usam energia de água nas dominações de fogo, energia de ar nas dominações de terra e assim por diante, fazendo a dominação ser mais fraca e mais descontrolada, mas se vocês usarem só a energia do elemento que querem dominar iria ficar muito mais forte e muito mais fácil de controlar. Só tem um porem para usar essa artimanha, a energia desse elemento pode acabar e depois disso você não poderá usar esse elemento até repor as energias: comendo e dormindo.

- E como vamos fazer para usar essas energias? – perguntou Maria.

- Vocês vão ter que se concentrar muito.

Passamos esse dia e o dia seguinte treinando isso.

Terceiro dia de treino:

- Hoje vamos aprender magias não-elementais – disse Shade

- E como seria isso? –perguntei.

- Magias que mechem com a luz e as trevas. – "_Kage Bushin?"_ – São as magias de cura, controle de luz, controle das sombras, – _"Kage mane?"_ – camuflagem, entre outras coisas. Vocês terão que separar o lado da luz e o lado das trevas de cada elemento.

- Lado da luz e o lado das sombras? – perguntou Rachel.

- É, cada elemento tem seu lado da luz e seu lado das trevas, como a terra ela tem seu lado da luz dando vida e sustentação para as plantas e seu lado das trevas nos terremotos, vocês vão ter que separar esses dois lados em suas mentes para poder usar as magias não-elementais.

Passamos o terceiro ao quinto dia treinando isso.

Sexto dia de treino.

- Agora vamos para a parte mais legal da semana – disse o Kiu.

- Por quê? – perguntou Carlos.

- Porque agora vamos aprender a colocar magias em maquinas. Como por exemplo, em uma moto! Você pode aumentar a potência de uma moto aumentando o giro do motor com uma dominação de fogo. – disse olhando para os guris que estavam interessados. – ou melhorar um desempenho da maquina de lavar – disse olhando para as gurias, elas já estavam entediadas com o treino agora estavam lançando olhares mortais para o Kiu.

- Podemos testar isso na tua moto Kiu? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro que não, vamos tentar nesses ventiladores primeiro. – disse apontando para os ventiladores que ele tinha trazido mais cedo.

Treinamos primeiros com ventiladores, depois em motores pequenos, bicicletas motorizadas, motos antigos e finalmente carros antigos.

Esse foi o ultimo treinamento da semana, para a turma é claro, que para mim eu continuava em meu treinamento especial.

Eu tinha acabado todos os treinamentos que eu me lembrava do Naruto, quando eu terminei o treinamento eu pensei: _"Se eu pude fazer todas essas coisas do Naruto, será que eu não poderia fazer algumas coisas dos outros animes ou livros?_


	16. Uma semana para o meu anivesário

**Capitulo 15 – Uma semana para o meu aniversário.**

É quase uma regra que os aprendizes ao chegar aos 20 anos terem um meio de transporte, faltavam uma semana para o dia do meu aniversário e não tinha achado nada que combinasse comigo e com o meu bolso, ou eu achava algum carro muito doido com o preço lá no alto ou aquele chinfrim que não ia com a minha cara.

Eu já tinha andado por tudo quanto é revendedora de meios de transporte de tudo quanto é tipo, me deixa eu explicar melhor, como tem gente de varias dimensões aqui eles também trouxeram as suas tecnologias, tinham veículos que eram tipo uma prancha de skate que se transformava em um banco quando o dono queria (o Carlos tinha uma dessa), tinha um veiculo que era uma roda com um banco no meio (o James tinha um) enfim cada aprendiz tirando eu, o Dean (que ainda não tinha 20 anos) e a Luciana (ela fazia daqui a dois meses) que não tínhamos um meio de transporte.

Eu queria algo da minha dimensão, algo rápido e totalmente radical. Um carro de corrida, corrida de rua, uma Ferrari algo assim, mas tudo isso custava muito caro e eu não tinha esse dinheiro todo, quem manda ser honesto e não roubar no jogo (tanto) como o James?

Eu ia ser um dos poucos que não tinha nenhum carro, isso era deprimente.

- Eu acho que posso te ajudar. – disse o Kiu.

Eu estava na minha clareira (nem tão) "secreta" de treinamento e o Kiu para variar apareceu do nada.

- É?

- Sim eu conheço um lugar que se pode encontrar de tudo, mas é um lugar meio diferente.

- Diferente?

- Sim você vai ver se você for, queres ir?

- Acho que sim. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. Vais me levar lá?

- Claro.

- De moto?

- Sim, por quê?

- Nada não.

Ir de moto com um cara não é uma das minhas coisas favoritas, mas era o que tinha.

- Kiu por que os mestres sempre aparecem do nada?

- Porque é legal?

Depois dessa resposta eu abaixei a cabeça e fui para a moto do Kiu. Ele pegou o capacete que estava no guidão e me deu outro.

- De onde tu tirasse esse capacete?

- Da moto. – vendo que eu não tinha entendido – tem um tipo de magia que faz o capacete e a roupa de motoqueiro ficar dentro da moto.

Cada dia eu me surpreendia mais com a magia, mesmo estando tanto tempo aqui nessa dimensão a magia sempre me impressionava.

- Vamos então? – ele perguntou

- Vamos – respondi.

Ele foi por um caminho que eu nunca tinha ido, ele andava um pouco rápido também (não ficava abaixo dos 150Km/h), demorou muito.

Chegamos á um ferro-velho eu sabia disso porque tinha uma placa bem grande "Ferro-velho do tio Sam".

- Aqui?

- Sim, eu disse que o lugar diferente.

- Aqui é um ferro-velho, não vai ter nada alem de sucata.

- Se você procurar bem pode até achar algo que pode ficar bom com uns pequenos consertinhos.

Eu não sabia o que falar, isso era muito estranho.

- Alem disso, como você tinha dito não tinha nada para fazer na casa. Então mãos á obra e começa a procurar, se não achar nada me liga e eu venho te buscar. – disse ele já saindo.

Ele já tinha ido quando eu encontrei uma falha no plano dele: EU NÃO TINHA CELULAR.

"_Fazer o que agora?"_

Virei para o ferro-velho, era um paredão com a placa e uma cassinha do lado do portão, fui até a casinha.

- Bom dia – falei para o cara que estava sentado em uma cadeira de balanço na varanda da casinha lendo um jornal.

Ele me olhou de cima para baixo me avaliando.

- Para entrar no ferro velho é só passar pelo portão com isso – disse jogando um objeto metálico para mim. – Se achar alguma coisa que goste ou queira voltar para cá é só apertar o botão colocando o transportador em cima do que você quiser trazer para cá.

Eu assenti e fui para o portão, quando eu passei por ele eu tive uma sensação estranha como se eu tivesse ido para outro lugar, eu olhei para trás e o que eu vi me surpreendeu.

O portão tinha sumido, a minha volta tinha tudo quanto era sucata, alguns carros, motos, eletrodomésticos, as pilhas eram muito altas.

E então eu percebi o que tinha acontecido, o ferro-velho era em outra dimensão e o portão era um portal que a chave era aquele objeto metálico que o cara tinha me dado, verifiquei nos bolsos para ver se ele ainda estava lá, me aliviei ele ainda estava lá.

Fui fazer o que eu tinha vindo fazer: procurar um carro para mim.

Comecei a andar pelos caminhos da "selva de meta", que foram feitos nos pés das montanhas de sucatas eu olhava tudo, mas não achei nada que me satisfizesse, ou pelo menos funcionasse, era muito ruim ficar andado por ali algumas vezes o caminho era bloqueado pelos desabamentos das pilhas de sucatas, outras o caminho acabava em um beco sem saída.

Enquanto eu estava caminhando escutei um barulho no topo da montanha do meu lado, consegui ver que tinha algo vivo lá, mas não consegui ver o que era antes da coisa se esconder de volta, de ali por diante fiquei alerta para qualquer coisa que acontecesse de estranho, mas nada aconteceu.

Depois de muito tempo procurando eu achei uma "clareira", um lugar bem cuidado no meio das montanhas de sucata, tinha algo muito estranho no meio dessa clareira.

Uma lambreta azul e branca estava toda polida, sem nenhuma sujeira, nem nada. Cheguei mais perto dela e vi "Storm Runner" gravado na lateral da moto, não sei por que, mas ela parecia ideal para mim, mas depois eu pensava que ela era muito velha e nem devia funcionar.

.

Daí deu esses combates mentais entre levar e não levar, depois de muito tempo com esse combate mental eu me cansei dele.

Peguei uma moeda do bolso e taquei para cima.

- Cara eu levo, coroa eu não levo.

A moeda foi para cima, ela tava subindo de mais e devagar demais.

_**Conversa:**_

_**Nathan: tira o slow-motion.**_

_**Warik: Por quê? É legal assim cria um suspense.**_

_**Nathan: Tira logo.**_

E a moeda caiu dando cara. Eu ia levar a moto.

Tirei o objeto metálico do bolso e coloquei em cima da moto e apertei um botão que tinha nele.

Parecia que algo me puxou para todos os lados e quando olhei ao redor vi que estava na frente da casinha do ferro-velho.

- Achou alguma coisa? – perguntou o dono nem se dando o trabalho de tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Sim, essa moto. – disse apontando para a moto.

Ele baixou o jornal e olhou para a moto, a cara dele ficou pálida.

- O que foi?

- Essa... moto...

- O que tem ela?

Ele olhou para mim de outro jeito como se ele tivesse tentando procurar algo de especial em mim.

- O que foi?

- Essa moto foi dada para o meu avô guardar, ele disse que foi uma pessoa muito importante que pediu isso a ele, essa pessoa pediu também que entregasse ela para a primeira pessoa que quisesse comprar ela e pudesse ligá-la.

- Então é só ligá-la que eu ganho ela?

- Sim.

Cara que fácil, eu sentei na moto e coloquei a mão onde era para estar a chave da moto, mas não tinha nada lá nem a ignição.

- Achasse que iria ser fácil?

- Pra falar a verdade sim.

O que eu iria fazer para ligar essa moto?

Me lembrei do treino que tive sobre colocar magias em maquinas, como ligá-las sem ter a chave, era só colocar energia na moto.

Coloquei a mão onde deveria ser a ignição e mandei energia para a moto, não aconteceu nada a principio, mas depois um ronco de motor da moto me fez sorrir.

- Conseguisse.

- Sim, posso levar a moto? – perguntei.

- Sim, ela é sua agora.

- Tchau. – falei

- Tchau e boa sorte – respondeu.

E eu voltei para casa nessa moto.

Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc.

Esse barulho do motor da lambreta estava me incomodado, eu estava há quinze minutos andando com ela e não agüentava mais esse barulho. Alem do barulho a velocidade também matava, eram só cinquenta quilômetros por hora.

- Será que não dava para ser mais silenciosa e mais rápida? – perguntei para a moto.

Eu sei que conversar com a moto é estranho, mais o que aconteceu depois disso foi mais estranho ainda.

A moto começou a brilhar, o guidão foi mais para frente me fazendo quase deitar em cima da moto. Quando ela parou de brilhar vi a coisa mais linda da minha vida. Uma MV Augusta, a moto mais potente da minha dimensão, ela era muito linda e totalmente preta, e principalmente muito rápida.

. /imagens/grande/263_

Dei uma aceleradinha que fez a moto ir dos 50 para os 170 em menos de 3 segundos.

Isso sim era moto.

Acelerei mais um pouco, chegando aos 220, nessa hora eu quis um capacete e uma roupa, se eu caísse eu iria me machucar todo. Algo subiu pela minha colona e se distribuiu por todo o meu corpo, quando essa coisa chegou na minha mão pude ver que era uma roupa de motoqueiro se formando e de trás de minha cabeça surgiu um capacete.

Cheguei em casa e reparei que o tempo que eu tinha levado para ir até o ferro-velho era o dobro do que eu tinha levado para voltar dele. Se o Kiu não ficava abaixo dos 150 eu não ficava abaixo dos 250.


	17. A corrida

**Capitulo 16- A corrida.**

Estava chegando a casa com a moto quando tive uma idéia brilhante, um novo trote muito legal.

Coloquei a minha moto na garagem (sim, nós temos uma garagem), fiz ela voltar a ser a lambreta azul e branca de antes e entrei em casa.

Cheguei à cozinha com todo mundo comendo, para não mostrar que eu estava planejando algo fui comer como qualquer outro dia.

- Nathan conseguisse achar algum carro? – perguntou Luciana.

- Não, comprei uma moto.

- Uma moto? – perguntou Dean – Ela é melhor do que a do Dante?

- Ahnn... – fiz como se eu tivesse pensando.

- Claro que não, ele não conseguiria comprar uma moto razoável com o dinheiro que ele tinha – disse o Dante.

- Que tal irmos ver essa moto? – perguntou James.

Fomos para a garagem, alguns começaram a rir da minha moto, outros com pena seguraram o riso.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Desculpa te dizer isso, mas essa moto é muito antiga – disse o Dante.

- O vendedor disse que ela é a melhor do mundo – comecei a mentir.

O pessoal começou a rir ainda mais de mim depois do que eu disse, eles vão ficar surpresos.

- Ele te enganou. – falou o Erick.

- Claro que não, essa é a melhor moto – falei fingindo estar ofendido.

- Nathan você tem que admitir que foi enganado – disse o Dante.

- Claro que eu não fui enganado.

- Foi sim.

- Essa moto corre mais que a tua.

- Duvido.

- Corrida então? – perguntei.

- Corrida.

Estávamos na estrada na frente das casas dos aprendizes, muitos pararam para olhar a corrida.

Tinha uma linha de largada, onde eu estava com a minha "lambreta" e o Dante com a CG dele e a um quilometro dali estava a linha de chegada.

- Essa aposta é meio desonesta não acha Dante? – perguntou Sophie.

- Claro que não.

- O que vocês apostaram?

- Quem perdesse ensinaria a Luciana a dirigir.

A Luciana pedia há muito tempo que o Dante a ensinasse a dirigir, mas ele não queria ensinar ela porque na primeira vez que ela tentou conseguiu estragar o guidão, a roda da frente e o escapamento.

- Boa sorte então.

Ela foi ao meio das nossas motos para dar o sinal de largada.

- Tem certeza que não quer desistir? – perguntei.

- Claro que não.

Olhamos para a Sophie e acenamos, ela se preparou e abaixou as mãos.

Ouve um barulho de pneus cantando, o Dante já tinha saído e eu ficado.

- NATHAN O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? – perguntou Dean gritando.

"_Esperando" _pensei.

O Dante estava correndo muito com a sua CG, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia passar dos 100Km/h, no mesmo momento que ele chegou na metade eu comecei a acelerar.

"_Corra Storm Runner"_

A minha lambreta brilhou e se transformou na minha adorada moto preta. Acelerei com tudo, a adrenalina estava nas minhas veias, tudo ao redor estava mais lento. A minha velocidade pulou de 0 para 200 antes de eu chegar na metade da pista, passei o Dante faltando ainda uns 300 metros para acabar a pista, ele olho para o lado e só viu um borrão passando por ele.

Quando eu cheguei na linha de chegada fiz um babalu, virei a moto e convoquei a minha roupa de motoqueiro com capacete.

Todo mundo olhou admirado para mim.

- Falei que essa era a melhor moto – falei quando o Dante passou pela linha de chegada.

- Isso foi injusto.

- Fazer eu correr com uma lambretinha não era?

- Isso é diferente.

- Tanto faz, agora vai ter que ensinar a Luciana.

Ele me olhou com uma cara de raiva que me deu medo.

- Nessa você me pegou, mas na próxima você vai ver – disse rindo.


	18. Uma nova amiga

**Capitulo 17 – Uma nova amiga.**

Um homem vestido de preto a azul esta lutado contra outro sem camisa e com calça vermelha, o de azul tem poderes de gelo enquanto o de vermelho tem poderes de fogo, eles lutavam muito bem ora lançando os seu poderes ora lutando corpo a corpo e de vez em quando lutavam com armas, mesmo os dois sendo muito bons o de gelo visivelmente era o melhor.

O de azul congelou o inimigo e deu um chute, o inimigo caiu e depois se levantou muito tonto.

- E agora vem o fatality – falei.

O Subzero destroçou o corpo do Liu Kang.

- Ganhei. De lavada ainda 15 a 0.

- Não vale você já jogava isso antes, na minha dimensão não tinha esses jogos – falou Dean.

- Tanto faz se eu já jogava antes, você que me desafiou.

- Eu pensei que você ainda não tinha jogado isso.

A Luciana entrou em casa correndo e me distraiu da resposta.

- Nathan, a tua moto sumiu.

Demorou alguns segundos para eu conseguir assimilar o que ela disse.

- O QUUÊ?!

Sai correndo para a garagem onde eu tinha deixado a minha moto ontem, ela estava lá no mesmo lugar que eu tinha deixado ela, como se ninguém tivesse mexido, a Luciana chegou atrás de mim e viu a minha moto também.

- Mas como? Ela não estava ali antes.

- Você quase me matou do coração, para que fazer essa brincadeira?

- Eu juro que ela não estava ai antes.

Eu não queria começar a discutir agora com ela.

- Pode ser que você não olhou direito, tudo bem.

- Mas ela não estava ali mesmo. – sai batendo os pés.

- Guria doida.

Olhei para trás para conferir se a moto continuava lá, ela continuava muito bonita como no dia que eu tinha ganhado ela, ontem para ser mais exato, eu não cansava de admirar-la.

Eu pensei em como alguém poderia tirar dali se ela só funcionava com a minha energia, isso seria impossível. Pensei depois porque a Luciana faz essa brincadeira comigo, fui saindo da garagem, parei um pouco para ver os veículos dos outros, que eram muito diferentes do meu, só a CG do Dante parecia ser da minha dimensão, pensando bem agora os carros dos mestres pareciam pertencer a minha dimensão também.

Dei outra olhada na garagem, estava faltando uma coisa, a minha moto tinha sumido. Eu pisquei os olhos e ela estava lá. Muito estranho.

"_Stor runner suma_" pensei, depois que eu pisquei minha moto desapareceu, _"apareça" de _novo a moto reapareceu.

Eu ri um pouco da descoberta que eu tinha feito, a minha moto não precisava de garagem, ela podia desaparecer e reaparecer onde quer que eu queira.

Voltei para casa, Dean agora estava jogando com o Erick, Dante estava conversando com o James e o Carlos, Luciana estava sentada na mesa. Fui até ela.

- Eu tenho certeza que a moto não estava lá – ela disse.

- Sim, provavelmente ela não estava lá.

- Para com isso eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também. Quer assustar o Dean e o Erick comigo?

Ela olhou para mim, parecia que ela duvidava que eu tinha acreditado nela.

- Vamos então.

Passei perto do Dante, James e do Carlo e fiz um sinal de silencio para eles e depois fiz um sinal que continuassem conversando normalmente. Eles entenderam que eu ia fazer algo.

"_Apareça"_, a minha moto apareceu atrás do sofá que o Dean e o Erick. Olhei para a Luciana, ela olhava espantada da moto para mim.

- Descobri isso hoje também.

Agora que a moto tinha aparecido mais longe de onde ela tinha sumido percebi que essa magia drenava as minhas forças, parecia que a quantidade de energia mudava com a distancia que eu transportava a moto.

Me sentei no banco da minha moto e acelerei, o barulho foi muito grande. Como esperado o Dean e o Erick deram um salto muito grande.

Nós começamos a rir.

Estava na estrada andando de moto quando ouvi um grunhido de um animal ferido. Parei a minha moto no acostamento, desci dela e invoquei uma espada de ar, eu não sou idiota para cair em um truque desses.

Na verdade eu tinha parado porque eu reconhecia aquele barulho de algum lugar, mas não me lembrava de onde.

Olhei para a direção de onde tinha vindo o barulho e vi que era dentro de uma floresta.

- Não podia ser em um campo de flores? Em uma loja de brinquedos? Não, tem que ser em uma floresta assustadora.

E eu não estava mentindo, o sol estava se pondo fazendo a floresta ficar com um ar extremamente sombrio.

Eu entrei não porque eu quis, mas sim porque eu sentia que era isso que eu devia fazer, escutei o barulho de novo estava muito perto, atrás de uma moita ao meu lado, me preparei para ser atacado, mas nada veio.

Depois de um tempo o barulho veio de novo, parecia um animal ferido. Andei até a moita e olhei por cima dela, tinha um cachorro, não uma loba de pelos completamente brancos e olhos completamente azuis me olhava de lá, ela estava ferida, parecia que ela tinha brigado com alguma coisa e levou mordidas e cortes. Ela estava deitada e gemeu novamente.

Eu me aproximei dela, ela rosnou para mim, mas pelo jeito que ela estava não era perigosa ela estava muito fraca e desmaiou quando eu cheguei mais perto.

Magia de cura era o que eu precisava agora, me lembrei o que a Sadie tinha dito na aula.

"_Para curar algo ou alguém é necessário primeiro descobrir o elemento dele, sem isso você não poderá curar ele, pois a sua magia sofrerá rejeição."_

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o corpo dela e fui mandando ondas de energia de cada elemento, se fosse o elemento primordial dela ele entraria em ressonância com a onda. Mandei primeiro a energia de fogo, depois água, ar e terra. Nenhum deles serviu.

Comecei a me desesperar ela era primordial de energia, mas eu não sabia usar esse tipo de energia muito bem. Primeiro eu me acalmei porque se desesperar nessas horas não é uma coisa muito boa.

Me concentrei procurando dentro de mim um pouco desse tipo de energia, fiquei procurando um bom tempo até que notei uma coisa muito estranha, como eu não tinha notado isso antes, como sempre eu era muito idiota.

Mandei ondas de energia para a loba e entrou em ressonância, ela era primordial em energia mesmo. Recitei alguns feitiços de cura muito simples porque eu não tinha estudado muito essas coisas. Os ferimento menos graves se fecharam, os mais graves foram estancados.

Peguei ela no colo e levei para minha moto. Problema: como eu ia levar ela para casa, solução: apareceu um side-car do lado da minha moto, olhei feio para o troço, mesmo tendo a mesma pintura da minha moto deixava ela muito estranha.

Coloquei a loba no side-car e fui para casa. Durante o caminho ela ganiu um pouco, mas parecia ter melhorado muito.

Cheguei em casa e levei ela para dentro. Quando entrei com ela nos braços todo mundo me olho.

- Chamem a Sadie, ela precisa de ajuda – disse apontando para a loba.

Luciana saiu correndo de casa, Erick tirou tudo de cima da mesa e eu a coloquei lá.

- Como foi que você achou ela?

- Ela estava na beira da estrada.

A Lauren e a Maria chegaram com uma bacia de água e uns panos para limpar os ferimentos.

Depois de muito tempo de espera, pelo menos para mim, a Luciana e a Sadie chegaram.

- Vamos ver a paciente. – disse a Sadie.

Uma semana depois.

Estávamos na sala jogando videogame, campeonato de luta, cada um escolhia um personagem e lutava contra todos os outros quem ganhasse mais vezes era o campeão, mesmo eu já tendo jogado na minha dimensão o James ganhou, ele era o melhor em tudo que precisava ser ágil com as mãos (nada de pensar sacanagem leitor).

- Melhor desligarem isso logo. – disse o Kai vindo de trás do sofá onde estávamos sentados.

- O que aconteceu – perguntou Rachel.

- Uma nova invasão de monstros – disse Sadie entrando pela janela.

- Uma... o que? – perguntei.

- Uma invasão de monstros, não se sabe o porquê, mas de tempos em tempos monstros são transportados para essa dimensão e nós temos de deter-los senão eles destroem tudo o que vier pela frente.

- E agora vocês foram chamados para defender Norgate também.


	19. Divisão do grupo

**Capitulo 18 – Divisão do grupo**

- E agora vocês foram chamados para defender Norgate também.

- Quando? – Perguntei.

- O ataque vem amanha, mas temos que estar lá hoje para preparar a estratégia. – Respondeu Sadie.

- Como sabem quando vai ser o ataque? – Rerguntou Rachel.

- O ataque vem de um portal que vai se abrir em certo lugar, alguns entendidos do assunto foram lá e viram a hora certa que o portal vai se abrir. – Disse Kiu.

- E porque não fazemos uma emboscada lá? – Perguntou Carlos.

- Não sabemos que tipo de monstro vai aparecer e se fizermos isso pode ser que seremos pegos de surpresa por algum monstro mais forte.

- Por isso é melhor vocês se apressarem. Arrumem as suas coisas logo, não sabemos quanto tempo vocês vão ficar fora. – Falou Tai.

- Como vocês não sabem quanto tempo vamos ficar fora? – Questionou Lauren, com uma cara de preocupada.

- Não sabemos, porque os monstros que invadem não vêm sempre em uma mesma quantidade sempre. – Respondeu Sadie.

- Então vamos defender a cidade e não sabemos nem quantos monstros são? – Perguntou James.

- É mais ou menos isso. – Respondeu Haplo.

- Então é tudo no improviso? – Perguntou Erick

- Sim, mais ou menos. Temos um plano padrão de defesa, mas geralmente é improviso. – Respondeu Tai.

- Vamos logo, senão nos atrasaremos. – Disse Sadie olhava principalmente para Lauren, Juliet e Maria.

Fomos pegar nossas coisas em nossos quartos.

- O que levamos? – Eu estava com a mesma dúvida de Dean.

- Roupa, armadura leve, arma, arco e flechas, essas coisas. – respondeu Dante.

- Vamos ver, não temos armadura, nem arma, e muito menos arco com uma aljava de flechas.

- Então só sobram as roupas, ficou muito mais fácil.

- E como vamos batalhar? – perguntou Dean.

- Não sei, improvisamos na hora? – Falei meio na dúvida.

- Pode ser, mas isso não é meio perigoso? – perguntou Dean.

- Podemos invocar armas elementais e proteção elemental, lançamos magias e essas coisas, precisamos de mais alguma coisa? – falou Dante.

- Acho que não – respondi.

Cada um de nós guardou as suas roupas em sua mala.

Descemos quando tudo estava pronto, todos os garotos já estavam lá, as gurias como sempre estavam demorando. Mas isso não importava, eu tinha que me despedir de alguém.

Fui para o quintal procurar por ela.

- Akalamina – chamei.

Não demorou muito e uma loba totalmente branca saiu da floresta, tínhamos cuidado dela nas ultimas semanas e todos os machucados dela cicatrizaram, eu não sei de onde eu tirei o nome Akalamina, mas ela tinha aceitado muito bem. O estranho é que ela não se dava muito bem com ninguém a não ser comigo e a Sadie, que tinha ajudado a curar.

- Monstros irão atacar Norgate daqui a pouco e eu vou ter que ajudar a defender a cidade, então eu não vou poder mais cuidar de você aqui se tiver algum lugar seguro que possa ir ou qualquer lugar que você queira ir vá.

Ele pareceu entender tudo que eu tinha dito, ela me obedecia completamente tudo que eu a mandava fazer. Parecia que ela me devia algo por salvar a minha vida, assim, virou as costas para mim e foi embora.

- Tchau para você também.

Eu fiquei a vendo ir embora.

- Nathan, estamos indo! – chamou Luciana.

Dei uma última olhada para a floresta onde Akalamina desapareceu e fui para dentro.

Todos estavam prontos com as mochilas e malas (para algumas pessoas) por perto.

- Então vamos? - perguntei

- Vamos – Confirmou Kiu.

- Nathan, me da uma carona? – Pediu Shade, ela e a Luciana eram as únicas que não tinham um meio de transporte de seu mundo, a Shade disse que queria guardar dinheiro e a Luciana... Bem, ela não disse.

- Dou, mas tem a usar a roupa de motoqueiro que eu quiser.

A minha moto tinha mais um poder: Guardar objetos dentro dela. Mas tinha um problema, quantos mais objetos ela guardava, mais energia eu gastava para monitorar a sua entrada e saída. Mas de qualquer forma, era um poder muito útil.

- Nem morta! – Irritou-se me mandando um olhar mortal.

- Não vai ser nada muito sexy.

- Da ultima vez você me deixou quase pelada.

- Eu me enganei, não sabia que tinha aquela roupa ali dentro.

- E eu acredito nisso. – Continuou com o olhar mortífero.

- Deveria.

- Certo, vamos logo que... – Ela olhou ao redor, eu fiz o mesmo e vi que não tinha mais ninguém na sala conosco.

- Acho que eles nos deixaram sozinhos – falei.

- Não diga. Vamos logo.

Saímos da casa e vimos todos se ajeitando cada um em seu "carro", todos já tinham ido embora.

_**Divagando.**_

_Vocês vão dizer e a poluição e essas coisas, nós não tínhamos esse problema quase nenhum de nossos carros era movido através do combustível fóssil. Todos eram movidos a combustível mágico, a magia ou até a própria energia como era o caso da minha moto._

_**Voltando.**_

Fomos até a minha moto e eu toquei nela, uma aura negra saiu da moto e cobriu o meu braço indo para o resto do meu corpo, quando a aura sumiu eu estava vestido com roupa de motoqueiro e um capacete pretos.

- Me arranja uma dessa?

- Ta, me dá a sua mão.

Ela estendeu a mão e eu peguei, usei o poder e passei uma roupa de motoqueiro para ela. Até que era legal. Ela ficou examinando a roupa para ver se tinha algo errado com ela, mas ela não achou nada de mais.

- Podemos ir ou quer mudar de roupa? – perguntei.

- Essa roupa até que ta boa. – ela falou.

Subimos na minha moto e eu acelerei. Como era bom sentir o vento passando por mim, e a velocidade da moto e por estranho que pareça os braços da Shade na minha cintura.

Era muito bom estar ai sem nenhum problema sem ficar se preocupando com monstros que iriam atacar a cidade.

Ficamos algumas horas na estrada, mesmo estando a mais de 200 km/h a viagem demorou um pouco, fomos os penúltimos a chegar, agora só faltava o Dante. Eu saí depois dele e ainda cheguei bem antes.

Todos estavam na lanchonete do Mcdonalds, comendo fui até lá com a Shade em meu encalço.

- Nathan, Shade, sejam bem vindos casal. – disse James com um olhar malicioso.

- Não somos um casal – Falei de cara fechada

- Não somos um casal – Shade gritou.

- Então porque ficaram discutindo como um casal? – Cntinuou James.

- EU JÁ DISSE NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL! – gritou Shade.

- Eu vou querer um x-egg – Pedi para a garçonete que estava anotando os pedidos.

A Shade começou a berrar com o James e ele falava coisas que a deixavam mais nervosa ainda. Ainda bem que eu fiz uma magia de abafar o som nos meus ouvidos, depois de certo tempo ela saiu correndo atrás do James. Suspirei como a Shade poderia ficar tão nervosa por uma brincadeira dessas.

Quando Dante chegou e a Shade já estava mais calma os mestres começaram a fazer uma revisão das magias, de como dominar melhor os elementos, ensinaram magias de ataque, coisas úteis para a batalha.

- Tem uma coisa que ainda não ensinamos, é o uso de energia para melhorar o desempenho físico. – falou Sadie.

- Como se faz isso? – perguntou Carlos.

- Imagine que a energia do elemento que deseja elemento está circulando junto com o seu sangue, sinta ele correndo por suas veias e logo se sentirá mais forte. – Explicou Tai.

Todos nós fechamos os olhos por um minuto e conseguimos sentir nossa pulsação aumentar. Ao invés da escuridão por baixo de meus olhos, eu via uma infinita chama vermelha que tremulava e flamejava em tons de laranja forte e amarelo ouro. Abri os olhos e fiquei extasiado com o que aconteceu, assim como os outros.

- O elemento ar aumenta a sua velocidade, água a agilidade, terra a força física, e fogo aumenta o desempenho na batalha, vocês ficam mais ativos. Ah, e podem usar varias combinações de energia também.

- E o que a energia pura faz? – Perguntei ainda com um pouco de adrenalina.

- Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. – Respondeu Haplo.

- Sempre essa energia pura é a melhor – Resmungou Shade.

Terminamos de comer.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Perguntei.

- Para o QG dos aprendizes. – Respondeu Kiu

- Tem um QG só para nós? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Sim.

Fomos até esse tal QG, que era uma tenda mixuruca que ficava em uma campina nos arredores da cidade. Na frente dela estavam os aprendizes dos outros anos e aprendizes de outras raças como elfos, orcs, anões e centauros. Eu sabia que tinha outras raças nos viajantes, mas de vez em quando eu me surpreendia quando as via.

- Pessoal nos esperem aqui, vamos lá dentro ver as ordens para vocês. – Falou Kiu.

Os mestres entraram na tenda e ficaram lá por muito tempo, como estava ficando muito tedioso os outros foram arranjando coisas para fazer até ficar eu, o Dean e o Dante sozinhos. Dean começou a ficar meio agitado.

- O que foi Dean? – perguntei.

- To precisando ir ao banheiro.

- Ah, entra na cidade e acha alguma loja aberta, deve ter alguma com banheiro – Falou Dante.

- Valeu. – Dean saiu correndo para a cidade, tão rápido que eu achei que ele estava usando aquela coisa de melhorar o desempenho físico.

- Oi meu amor. – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Quando eu me virei vi Sophie e Dante se beijando.

"_Ta, eles são namorados e eu não vou interromper."_

5 minutos depois.

"_Isso ta ficando chato."_

10 minutos depois.

"_Será que eles não morrem sem ar não?"_

15 minutos depois.

"_Será que o guiness tem um recorde de beijo mais longo?"_

20 minutos depois.

- Pessoal eu sei que eu sou um primordial de fogo – Interrompi o casalzinho do ano. – MAS EU NÃO SIRVO PARA SEGURAR VELA!

Depois que eu falei isso eles se separaram.

- Desculpa – Disse Sophie vermelha.

Dante me olhou com um olhar assassino.

- Nathan, quero te apresentar uma amiga – disse Sophie chamando alguém por gestos.

Uma garota de cabelos negros, pele um pouco morena e olhos cor de mel veio em nossa direção com um rosto levemente avermelhado.

- Nathan essa é a Sora, Sora esse é o Nathan – Apresentou-nos Sophie.

Nós nos cumprimentamos com um aperto de mão. Ela parecia ser tímida, e olha quem fala né? Como se eu fosse extremamente extrovertido. Um silêncio constrangedor que parecia não acabar pairou no ar, quando Dante falou de repente.

- Que tal irmos para outro lugar, sentar, fazer alguma mais legal do que ficar olhando esses dois envergonhados não falarem um com o outro? – Concordamos com a sua sugestão e quando estávamos saindo para outro lugar os mestres saíram da "super tenda de comando".

De repente todos os nossos amigos vieram se reunir conosco e Sophie e Sora foram se reunir com a turma delas.

Kiu, Haplo, Sadie e Tai vinham em nossa direção, pareciam meio contrariados.

- Reunimos todos os mestres e debatemos qual é a melhor estratégia para vocês, mas como vocês ainda são aprendizes não vão ter muita participação, só vai ser patrulhamento da cidade.

- Só isso? – Perguntou Carlos.

- É – Resmungou Sadie.

- Então só temos que patrulhar a cidade. – Reclamou James com cara de tédio.

- Sim, e também vão separar vocês em grupos de quatro, dois de uma raça e dois de uma outra. – Falou Kiu

- E qual vai ser o grupo de cada um? – Perguntei.

- Cada um vai ter o grupo composto de uma pessoa de outro ano e dois de mesma raça e de anos diferentes. – falou Sadie.

- Então nenhum de nós vai estar no mesmo grupo? – perguntou Lauren

- Não, disseram que isso iria melhorar o entrosamento entre vocês e outras raças. – Explicou Tai.

- Daí eles nos separam agora que conseguimos trabalhar bem em equipe? – Questionou Dante incrédulo – Não vamos poder dar o nosso melhor nas batalhas sem saber no que os nossos parceiros são melhores, o que eles podem fazer e...

- Nós sabemos tudo isso, mas eles não conseguimos os convencer disso. – Interrompeu Sadie.

- Por isso todos deverão concordar com isso sem reclamar. – Ordenou Tai.

- Mas quem vai estar na equipe de cada um?

- Aqui. – Sadie entregou um anel para cada um de nós.

- O que vamos fazer com isso? – Perguntou Luciana, que tinha a mesma dúvida de todos.

- Eles vão levar vocês para encontrar a equipe de vocês.

Cada um de nós colocou o anel no dedo.

- Tchau pessoal – Falei.

- Tchau – Todos responderam.

O Anel parecia uma bússola que me atraia para um lugar especifico. Eu fui o primeiro que cheguei ao lugar certo. Depois de um tempo a Sora chegou também.

- Então estamos na mesma equipe? – Perguntei.

- Acho que sim. – Ela deu de ombros.

Mais tarde outros dois chegaram, eles eram dois elfos, uma fêmea e um macho. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um verme. É, isso não ia ser nada fácil.


	20. Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar

**Capitulo 19 – Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.**

O elfo me olhava como se eu fosse um verme, bem pelo olhar dele parecia que um verme ganharia um olhar mais suave. Ele era como se falava nos filmes, orelha pontuda, queixo pontudo, olhos puxados que nem um gato, loiro e tinha olhos extremamente azuis. Um elfo adulto chegou perto de nós.

- Gravem bem o seu grupo, vocês irão se reunir com ele nesse mesmo lugar quando a invasão começar, e aqui vocês receberão as suas ordens. Entendido?

Todos assentiram e o elfo saiu.

- Prazer o meu nome é Sora.

- Não existe nenhum prazer em ver uma verme humana. – Respondeu o elfo saindo.

- Gente fina, hein? – Resmunguei.

- Meu nome é Akali. – Disse a elfa. Ela também tinha orelhas e queixo pontudos, só que nem tão proeminentes assim. Seus olhos eram mais amendoados e castanhos.

- Nathan. O que deu com ele?

- Ele era um príncipe elfo, por isso repudia tanto os humanos.

- Um nobre esnobe. Não bastava enfrentar Puros, agora essa?

- Você enfrentou os Puros?

- Sim, um amigo meu cantou a irmã de um líder de uma gangue de Puros.

- Que azar.

- É, e ele não odeia você também?

- Por que eu?

- Meia-elfa.

- Como sabe?

- Você tem o queixo e as orelhas pontudas e os olhos como um gato, e pelo que falaram faríamos um grupo composto por dois membros de uma raça e dois de outra. Então eu tinha deduzido que você era uma elfa, mas dai o outro nos desprezou e saiu. Já você, ficou e conversou conosco. Foi quando eu notei que você tinha mais jeito para conversar com os humanos, percebi que você não tinha as características élficas tão acentuadas quanto o elfo. E também tem aquela coisa de "jogar verde para colher maduro".

- "Jogar verde para colher maduro?"

- É. Você diz que sabe de alguma coisa e faz com que a pessoa conte a verdade, como o que eu fiz agora pouco.

Ela me olhou entendendo o que eu tinha falado.

- Foi uma boa ideia. – Concluiu a elfa.

- Sim, eu já caí nesse truque algumas vezes. Em qual ano vocês estão?

- Eu estou no primeiro semestre do quarto ano. – Respondeu Sora.

- Eu estou no segundo do terceiro ano.

- E eu estou no primeiro do terceiro, e o Trindamery esta no primeiro do segundo ano.

- E ele se acha por isso? Ele nem deve ter aprendido a usar magia ainda.

- Sim ele não sabe.

- Os elfos não usam magias?

- Depende a dimensão, na dele tem poucos q usam.

- Então quer dizer que vamos ter que cuidar dele? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Sim.

- Boa sorte, que eu não vou cuidar de um esnobe assim.

Elas olharam para mim, me analisando.

- O que foi?

- Pensei que você fosse mais certinho. – Falou Sora.

- Até certo ponto pode ser, mas cuidar de um esnobe assim não vou não.

Elas riram um pouco.

- Esta bem. Então vamos voltar para os nossos amigos agora?

Concordamos e voltamos para os nossos amigos.

- E ai, como são os grupos de vocês? – Perguntou Lauren.

- Eu estou junto com dois centauros e um cara do primeiro período do terceiro ano – Falou Luciana.

- Eu estou com um casal de anões e uma garota do ultimo período do quinto ano – Disse Dean.

- Eu fiquei com a Sophie e com orcs. – Disse Dante.

- Que sorte, eu estou com um elfo que odeia a humanidade, uma meia elfa e com a Sora.

- Sora? – Perguntou Shade.

- É uma amiga da Sophie vai na mesma turma que ela.

Cada um falou quem eram os seus companheiros de equipe, todos tinham se saído melhor que eu pelo que eu pude ver. A maioria dos elfos tinha se acostumado a tratar bem os humanos, não tratar como iguais (provavelmente nunca isso iria acontecer). As raças nunca iriam se dar completamente bem, sempre iria ter uma desconfiança, uma briga, isso nunca iria mudar.

Então começamos a conversar para esperar alguma coisa, como estava demorando muito eu fiz as minhas famosas cadeiras de terra, que eram extremamente confortáveis para descansarmos, pelo jeito passaríamos a noite ali, o bom é que não ficaríamos doentes por causa disso, tínhamos uma magia de fogo muito útil nesses casos.

Dormimos ali mesmo, não tinha aonde irmos. De manha cedo, eu fui o primeiro a acordar. Então saí de fininho para ninguém notar, mas fui percebido pela Shade. Eu deveria ter pensado que nessa hora ela iria estar acordada também, essa era a hora que nos aprontávamos para correr, nesses três anos de corridas em todas as manhãs eu tinha aprendido muito sobre ela.

Eu sabia que a dimensão dela usar magia era normal, não desse tipo de magia que usamos agora, mas sim encantar objetos e usa-los. Sabia também que ela era de uma família de nobres de lá e que ela tinha três irmãs e dois irmãos, ela tinha deixado eles para treinar e também sabia que ela tinha sido adotada.

Saímos de perto dos outros.

- Vamos correr agora?

- Vamos, é melhor não perder o costume. – Falei começando a correr do lado dela pela cidade – Com que grupo você ficou mesmo?

- Dois anões e um cara do quarto ano.

Ficamos um tempo sem falar. Até quando sentimos uma presença conhecida.

- É ele, né?

- É. Ele não consegue mais aparecer de surpresa, né Kiu?

Ele saiu de um beco próximo, parecia estar muito triste.

- Como vocês descobriram?

- Nos acostumamos com a sua presença e com o seu jeito de aparecer.

- Você esta ficando velho e cheio de manias. – Completei.

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar de indignação.

- Só vim avisar que os especialistas disseram que o ataque só vai vir de tarde perto das cinco horas.

- Certo senhor.

Ele olhou para mim de novo com mais indignação ainda, mas depois deu um sorrisinho e desapareceu com uma magia de vento.

- Eles adoram entradas triunfais.

- Sim.

- Você tem que parar de pegar no pé dele assim.

- Aprendiz serve para isso, para dizer que o mestre está muito velho.

Nós rimos e continuamos a corrida. Quando voltamos os outros ainda estavam dormindo. E eu precisava treinar, não queria que outra pessoa visse o meu treinamento secreto, mas era a Shade e ela provavelmente iria atrás de mim para saber aonde eu iria, se tivesse alguém acordado eu conseguiria sair de fininho sem ela notar.

- Shade, posso te pedir um favor?

- Fale.

- Eu vou fazer um treinamento especial agora, mas não queria que ninguém visse poderia vigiar para os outros não me seguirem?

- Está certo – Eu podia ver que ela iria me seguir.

Fui para a floresta que ficava depois da campina, eu entrei sem medo, os monstros iriam demorar a chegar, usei uma magia de orientação do sub-elemento madeira para poder achar um lugar bom para treinar, eu não sabia de onde eu tinha tirado essa magia eu só sabia que eu tinha me inspirado em alguém, na mesma magia pude sentir a Shade que estava me seguindo.

- Se você tivesse me pedido eu deixaria você vir.

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Muito obrigado, você tem que me prometer não contar para ninguém como eu treino.

- Palavra de Viajante. – Disse batendo continência.

Chegamos logo em uma clareira no meio da floresta, tinha alguns animais por ai, eu podia senti-los.

- Que lindo.

A clareira era coberta de flores, de vários tipos e ao nascer do sol dava a iluminação perfeita, eu dei um sorriso para ela.

- Melhor irmos a outra clareira, não quero danificar isso.

Andamos mais um pouco e chegamos à outra clareira, essa sem flores, mas ainda tinha seu charme.

- Vamos treinar juntos?

- Claro, mas eu ainda não sei como é seu treinamento.

- E você continuará não sabendo parte dele. Mas o que treinaremos agora é muito importante também, senta no chão.

Ela sentou, e eu comecei a explicar o que íamos fazer.

Era o treinamento das esferas de dos pilares elementais, que o objetivo era criar e manter o máximo possível de esferas e pilares. No começo ela não conseguiu criar mais que dois pilares com quatro esferas em cada, mas depois foi pegando o jeito até conseguir quatro pilares.

- Parabéns, eu demorei uns três dias para conseguir fazer isso.

- Eu sou a melhor.

- Claro – Falei ironicamente.

- Faz melhor então.

- Para você se sentir melhor eu quero dizer que faço esse treinamento a mais de um ano, então já estou bem avançado nele.

- Para de falar e mostra.

Eu me sentei e fiz quatro pilares com as esferas em cada, o ultimo que eu fiz ficou fraco e se desmanchou, a Shade deu um risinho.

- Nunca se comemora antes do tempo.

Refiz o pilar e fiz outros quatro, no total ficaram oito pilares de pé, dois de cada elemento.

- Ainda não acabou, e essa é a maior razão para você não contar para os outros desse meu treinamento.

- Anda logo.

Esperei um pouco para dar um suspense e criei dois pilares de energia. A Shade ficou chocada com que eu fiz.

- Co.. co..como você fez isso?

- A Luciana já desconfiava e eu só fui saber quando eu curei a Akalamina. Eu sou um primordial de energia.

Ela olhou para mim com um misto de admiração e de raiva.

- Por que não contou antes?

- Era um segredo meu, achei melhor não contar para não gerar inveja nos outros.

- Então por que você contou agora.

- Eu estava precisando treinar, e não tinha como fugir de você. Então achei melhor contar de uma vez. Vamos voltar a treinar?

- Gostei desse treino, ele treina a habilidade em formar objetos, a resistência e a força das dominações.

- É.

- De onde você tirou esse treino?

- Não sei me veio na cabeça.

E então treinamos até umas 9 horas, o horário que geralmente os outros acordavam. Quando chegamos, eles já estavam acordando.

- Onde os pombinhos estavam? – Perguntou James.

- Correndo. – Respondi antes de começar outra briga.

Ele estava com muito sono para tentar começar a briga e deixou para lá. Fomos comer, não dava para comer de novo no McDonald's então fomos procurar algum restaurante bom.

Quando voltamos para a campina achamos as nossas cadeiras ocupadas pela turma do ultimo ano humano.

- Ei! Essas cadeiras são nossas – Disse Carlos.

- Estavam aqui vazias, então agora são nossas – Implicou um deles.

- Foi nosso amigo que fez elas.

- E dai?

- Deixa para lá Carlos, eu posso fazer outras.

- A menininha está com medinho, é? – Disse outro cara do quinto ano.

Eu melhor olhei para eles, e observei que eram mais velhos que nós. Provavelmente mais fortes e bem melhor treinados ou pelo menos com um grau de instrução mais elevado.

- Vamos sair daqui – Ponderei.

- Os bebezinhos estão fugindo para o colinho da mamãe.

O Carlos se encheu de fúria e lançou uma magia de vento no cara que falou isso, ele se defendeu com facilidade.

- Olha o bebezinho ficou zangadinho.

Carlos ia atacar de novo, mas o Erick impediu.

- Não vale a pena.

Quando estávamos saindo um deles jogou em mim uma bola de fogo só para provocar mesmo. Eu continuei andando, não poderia retrucar a provocação, se não iria começar uma batalha que os dois lados sairiam perdendo. Fora que algum adulto poderia nos ver e nos castigar depois. Outra coisa me atingiu, dessa vez foi uma esfera de água que me molhou todo.

Okay, tudo tem limites. Virei e olhei para o cara que jogou as coisas em mim, ele era bem maior que eu e parecia aqueles valentões dos filmes, dominei a água que estava me encharcando e fiz três estacas de gelo e as lancei nele.

Ele deu um sorriso para mim e mandou uma rajada de fogo, aquilo nunca iria fazer efeito contra mim, mas mesmo assim usei um kawarimi (jutso de evasiva) e fui para trás dele com um shunpou (técnica de deslocamento), ele parou com a rajada de fogo pensando que já tinha acabado comigo, mas as estacas de gelo continuaram indo e pararam perto da cabeça dele.

- É gelo eterno, nunca derrete. – Falei dando um susto em todos os amigos dele, ninguém tinha me notado ainda.

- Co.. como?

- Como eu vim para aqui? – Falei irônico – Nem sei, eu tenho uma dica: nunca subestime alguém que você não conhece.

Fiz outro shunpou e voltei para o lugar onde eu estava antes da briga começar e fiz as estacas sumirem, comecei a andar para junto de meus amigos, quando cheguei o valentão voltou a ter coragem.

- Você vai fugir?

- Não vale a pena lutar com você.

Agora eu tinha irritado toda a turma dele com que eu falei, pareciam que eles iriam atacar agora, mas para minha surpresa não foi só meus amigos que vieram me ajudar. Vieram a metade da turma da Sora e da Sophie, a Akali e mais três amigos, cinco anões, dois centauros e sete orcs. Eu olhei surpreendido para todos.

- Parece que vocês estão com desvantagem.

Eles olharam para os números, pensaram um pouco e desistiram da luta, o valentão me olhou com raiva e eu podia ver que essa não ia ser a ultima vez que eu iria ver ele.

- Muito obrigado pessoal – Falei para todo mundo.

- Aff, pensei que íamos poder trucidar aqueles humanos – Disse um dos orcs.

- Eles estão fazendo essas coisas desde que chegaram aqui – Comentou um dos anões.

- Principalmente o líder deles, aquele é o pior. – Disse um centauro.

- Muito obrigado mesmo, se vocês precisarem de ajuda com eles podem me chamar – Falei.

Primeiro os puros, depois a invasão e agora aprendizes arrogantes, o que falta agora?

Conversei um pouco com a cavalaria e descobri que os elfos vieram porque a Akali pediu, os anões porque essa turma já tinha incomodado eles, os orcs porque eles queriam brigar. Como o nosso lado não ia ser punido por estarmos, certo eles vieram para nos ajudar. E a turma da Sora e da Sophie veio porque eram em maioria nossos amigos. Agradeci a todos mais algumas vezes e depois voltamos para as nossas antigas cadeiras.

Passamos a tarde inteira sem mais nenhum problema, até que um grupo de um elfo e um centauro entraram correndo na tenda/QG. Ficaram lá algum tempo e depois saíram correndo, depois os nossos mestres saíram da tenda e forram nos encontrar.

- O portal já se abriu, é melhor vocês se prepararem.

- Ainda bem eu já estava começando a ficar entediado aqui. – Falou Jmaes.

Todos concordaram.

- Vocês vão ter que se encontrar com o resto do grupo.

Cada um se despediu de novo e foram cada um para o seu lugar de encontro. Eu fui relutante, não queria encontrar aquele elfo de novo.

Chegando lá eu encontrei a Sora e a Akali me esperando, as cumprimentei e depois disso ele chegou. Eu fiquei conversando com as minhas parceiras deixando o elfo de lado, até que de novo aquele elfo adulto veio de novo.

- Vocês vão ter que patrulhar essa parte da cidade – Disse mostrando um mapa.

- Então teremos que proteger a parte norte do distrito dos ferreiros. É para irmos agora?

- Sim, melhor se precaver.

- Então vamos – Disse Sora.

Fomos até a área que deveríamos patrulhar e começamos a fazer nosso trabalho. Que para variar era muito chato.

Dividimos-nos para conseguir cobrir uma área maior, para passar o tempo fiquei brincando de subir em prédios no modo Naruto, e lá de cima eu olhava para todos os lados para ver se tinha algum problema, mas não encontrei nada.

Marcamos um encontro às 9 horas bem no centro da nossa área de patrulha.

- E ai alguma coisa – Perguntou Akali.

- Nada.

- Nada além de vermes.

- Na minha área também não.

Nessa hora ouvimos um barulho muito grande, parecia alguma coisa desmoronando. Entreolhamos-nos e corremos para o local. De onde veio o barulho tinha um buraco muito grande no chão e de lá saiam muitos monstros, eram muitos, mas pelo que eu vi não eram os mais fortes.

- Eu vou na frente e vocês me dão cobertura, certo? – Falei.

- Nem pensar verme. – Disse o elfo me dando um esbarrão e indo enfrentar os monstros sozinhos.

- Quero ver no que isso vai dar – Falei.


	21. A invasão

**Capitulo 20 – A invasão.**

Trindamari foi para cima dos monstros que estavam saindo do buraco, no começo até que ele aguentou bem, enquanto ele só empurrava os monstros de volta para o buraco. Os ataques dele não causavam muito mais do que isso, e alguns monstros ficavam com ferimentos leves, nada que os impedisse de voltar para cima.

Aos poucos os monstros começaram a sair cada vez mais do buraco, e era visível que ele estava exausto. Os ataques dele já não faziam tanto estrago assim. É, acho que alguém aqui se põe muita moral.

- Ele já esta cansado? Ele não faz treino de resistência? – Perguntei.

- Não sei, é melhor ir ajudar ele.

Concordamos e fomos para cima dos monstros. Ainda bem que o Trindamari não estava completamente cercado, os monstros agora faziam uma meia lua ao redor dele e quando um monstro tentava chegar mais perto, ele repelia com uma rajada de um elemento.

Estávamos chegando perto da "luta" quando um grito saiu de dentro do buraco e fez todos os monstros irem para cima do elfo.

Tive que pensar rápido dominando o chão embaixo de mim, um pilar de terra subiu sob meus pés me lançando na metade do caminho entre os monstros e o Trindamari. Lancei uma rajada de fogo e vento, essa combinação aumentava a velocidade das chamas e o poder das mesmas. O ataque atingiu em cheio o grupo de monstros que estava invadindo, foi um bom ataque, mas não conseguiu acabar com todos que tinham saído do buraco. Ainda mais aqueles que saiam do buraco e iam para a direção contraria a nossa.

- Temos que cuidar daqueles – Disse Akali.

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo lançar algum ataque tão longe.

- Tive uma ideia, porque vocês não vão para o outro lado do buraco? Eu fico aqui com o inútil.

O Trindamari bufou. Eu, a Sora e a Akali fizemos uma dominação tripla de fogo contra os monstros que estavam vindo para cima de nós.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Akali

- Temos que ficar juntos.

- Temos que acabar com os monstros Sora.

Ela olhou para mim com duvida, mas acabou aceitando.

- Agente se vê depois então.

- Que tal irmos jantar depois então? – Disse dando uma piscada.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Vamos logo que os monstros estão se dispersando. – Falou Akali.

- **Tornado Transportador.**

As duas fizeram uma magia que criava um tornado ao redor delas, elas foram para o outro lado do buraco.

- Sabe fazer magia?

- Não, ainda não aprendi.

Me surpreendi agora, nenhum xingamento, nada de raça superior e essas coisas, ele estava começando a melhorar.

- Vai ser difícil então. – Falei vendo outro grupo de monstros vindo em nossa direção. – Me dê cobertura então.

Eu olhei de novo para o grupo que estava vindo, era maior que os anteriores, mas ainda dava para encarar. Os monstros eram muito diferentes entre si, tinham draconianos, imps (humanoides baixinhos com cara de raposa e o corpo inteiro coberto de pelos avermelhados), sucubus (mulheres com partes de demônios), algumas quimeras magicas (criadas por magia), outras normais (desde quando quimeras são normais?), tinha também alguns lobisomens, e vários outros monstros que eu não sabia o nome.

- Melhor equilibrar os números. **Kage bushin no Jutso **(jutso clones das sombras) – Disse fazendo uma cruz com os dedos.

Vários pontos negros surgiram no chão, eles forma aumentando até formarem círculos com 10 centímetros de diâmetro, os círculos começaram a se expandir para cima formando cilindros negros, quando os cilindros estavam mais ou menos da minha altura eles começaram a encolher formando um corpo de sombras que aos poucos começou a formar detalhes como olhos, cabelo, boca nariz, roupas. Até que os cilindros se transformaram em copias de mim totalmente negras e depois foram ganhando cores, isso não durou mais de cinco segundos.

- Ainda bem que eu treinei bastante para essa magia. – Falei sorrindo.

- Como?

- Os limites das magias são a sua energia e a sua imaginação, se lembre disso.

Eu e os meus clones fomos para cima dos monstros que estavam vindo em nossa direção, quando chegamos á uma distancia considerável paramos.

- **Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu! **(elemento fogo! Grande bola de fogo).

Eu e todos os clones fizemos a mesma magia juntos. Um mar de fogo foi para cima dos monstros liquidando com todos que estavam pela frente.

- Vitória. – Falei com uma pose de "Nice Guy".

Olhei para trás e vi um elfo com boca aberta e olhos extremamente arregalados.

- Vamos lá, as garotas devem estar esperando.

A não deu outra, com o tempo que eu gastei para fazer os clones e lançar a magia elas já tinham acabado com todos os monstros do outro lado e elas já estavam inundando o buraco com a água que saia de um hidrante ali por perto.

- Foi você que mandou aquela magia de fogo? – Perguntou Sora.

- Sim.

- Parabéns, foi forte. Você deve estar cansado.

- Imagina – Falei me deitando no chão. – Me acorda daqui a uma semana.

Elas riram.

- Eu pensei que os monstros fossem mais fortes.

- E são, esses são os mais fracos, eles passaram pela barreira magica da cidade e ficaram mais fracos ainda. Eles estavam com menos de vinte por cento da força normal deles. – Explicou Akali.

- Então quer dizer que se eu usasse o mesmo ataque que eu usei agora pouco contra eles fora da cidade eu destruiria menos de um quinto de monstros que eu destruí agora?

- Sim.

- Tenho pena dos que enfrentarão eles lá fora.

- E ainda esses são os monstros mais fracos, tem monstros mais fortes que são imunes a alguns elementos. – Falou Sora

Um pequeno tremor de terra começou.

- Vocês estão sentindo isso? – perguntou Sora.

- Eu estava pensando o que tinha feito esse buraco, pelo jeito vamos descobrir.

O tremor começou a aumentar, a água que estava no buraco começou a transbordar, depois começou a sair que nem um chafariz, como se alguma coisa viesse muito rápido em nossa direção.

- Acho melhor sairmos de perto do buraco. – Ponderou Sora.

Saímos correndo do buraco e fomos para um lugar um pouco distante, mas ainda perto o suficiente para ver o que iria sair do buraco.

A água saiu toda e do buraco saiu um minhoca gigantesca, o corpo dela era muito grosso! Mais ou menos 10 metros de largura e comprimento também, por volta de 100 metros estavam para fora do buraco. A parte mais assustadora dela era a cabeça, que tinha os olhos, ferroes e uma boca circular com dentes extremamente afiados, a boca parecia um triturador de alimentos.

- Alguma ideia para acabar com ele? – Perguntei.

- Nenhuma.

- Dominação quadrupla?

- Cadê o inútil? – Indaguei olhando para os lados e não vendo o elfo em lugar nenhum.

- Tripla então.

- Que elemento?

- Água, eu e a Sora somos primordiais de água.

- Sabre de água? – perguntou Sora.

Sabre de água era uma magia de água que mandava um jato com tanta pressão que ele podia cortar quase qualquer coisa.

Um hidrante perto de nós explodiu, uma das duas tinha feito isso.

A minhoca gigante estava se mexendo de um lado para o outro como se estivesse presa no buraco que provavelmente ela tinha cavado.

- Alguém a prendeu?

A Sora deu um sorrisinho. A água que saia do hidrante ia para a nossa frente para fazermos o ataque sem precisar conjurar.

- Foi reflexo.

- Todos prontos? – Disse Akali olhando para mim e para Sora.

Concordamos.

- **Sabre de água. –** Falamos os três juntos.

Um jato da agua da grossura de uma mangueira de bombeiro foi direto para a minhoca ido de um lado ao outro dela. Aconteceu uma coisa que não tínhamos previsto, o corpo dela amorteceu o golpe, e agora ela sabia da nossa existência.

A cabeça dela (minhoca tem cabeça certo?) se virou para agente e da boca dela saiu um liquido verde (ninguém sabe o que esse liquido verde era), cada um de nós pulou para um lado tentando escapar do acido.

- **Kage bushin no jutso.** – Vários clones se formaram e foram para cima da minhoca tentando ataca-la de alguma forma, chutes socos, armas elementais, magias e muitas outras coisas. Mas parecia que a minhoca era imune a qualquer coisa que lançássemos nela.

Nos reunimos em um beco próximo dali onde a minhoca não conseguiu nos ver.

- O que foi aquela magia tua Nathan?

- Clone das sombras, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei, aquela coisa é muito forte.

- **Kage bushin no jutso. **– Fiz alguns clones das sombras que subiram no prédio ao lado. – Eles podem passar informações do que a minhoca está fazendo.

- Não conseguimos fazer uma magia tripla de água, que tal tentarmos de outro elemento – Perguntou Sora.

- Fogo e vento não fizeram nenhum efeito da ultima vez – Falei.

- Terra? – Sugeriu Sora sem nenhuma vontade.

- Contra minhoca?

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Retrucou.

- Vamos tentar um ataque triplo de fogo, vamos ver no que vai dar.

Os meus clones se desfizeram e eu soube que a minhoca continuava no mesmo lugar.

Saímos do beco e vimos a minhoca se debatendo mais ainda, ela ainda não conseguiu se soltar. Fomos o mais perto possível da minhoca e nos concentramos para fazer a próxima magia ter efeito.

- **Mar de fogo.**

Uma onda de fogo foi em direção a minhoca por alguns instantes não vimos direito o que aconteceu com a ela, mas depois que a onda passou, percebemos que esse ataque não tinha feito muito efeito também. Só tinha causado algumas queimaduras pelo corpo da minhoca.

Nesse momento a minhoca se soltou e veio para cima de nós, cada um saltou para um lado, e ela foi para cima da Sora. Vi que a garota não iria conseguir fugir e lancei uma rajada de fogo na minhoca que se virou para mim, eu estava preparado para desviar do acido que ela iria jogar em mim, só que eu tinha me esquecido da cauda dela até que eu a vi vindo para cima de mim. Na última hora eu consegui fazer um escudo de ar, que não adiantou muito só fez com que eu não tocasse na pele da minhoca, eu fui jogado a uns cinquenta metros para trás.

Eu acho que desacordei por algum tempo porque quando levantei as gurias estavam no chão desmaiadas. A minhoca parecia tentar decidir qual devorava primeiro.

- Ei seu anelídeo superdesenvolvido.

A atenção da minhoca veio para mim (belo xingamento eu sei, mas foi a única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça na hora) e ela lançou um pouco de acido, eu pulei com ajuda do elemento ar e fiquei em um prédio usando a energia para grudar na parede, coloquei minha mão esquerda no braço direito e comecei a juntar eletricidade na minha mão direita.

"_Se a Luciana descobrir que estava certa e eu não falei para ela... nem quero pensar nisso"_

Eu tinha descoberto que eu era primordial de energia quando estava curando a Akalamina, e desde então eu treinei duro para usar esse ataque que estava carregando, ainda bem que eu tinha armazenado, mesmo sem querer, a eletricidade.

**Flashback:**

_O escudo começou a se desfazer, um raio atingiu um lugar muito perto e nós e como se a grama conduzisse eletricidade todos recebemos um pequeno choque que fez com que a Rachel desmaiasse e a Shade caísse de cara no chão. Eu era o ultimo em pé, o único que poderia fazer algo, mas o que? Eu estava me borrando de medo, até que a Shade se mexeu no chão e deu um gemido de dor, deu um aperto no meu coração ao saber que nenhum de nós iria sair vivo dali, uma idéia estúpida e brilhante me ocorreu._

_Eu saí correndo de perto dos meus amigos tentando a qualquer custo dominar os raios para que eles caíssem longe deles e por incrível que pareça eu estava conseguindo._

_Quando eu chequei em um lugar elevado eu parei._

_- Adeus – Falei em direção aos outros._

_Dominei todos os raios, e a eletricidade da nuvem e juntei em só um raio. Sabia que eu não tinha controle o suficiente para mandar esse raio para longe então eu o fiz ir para cima de mim. Eu tinha pensado que se os primordiais de energia podiam guardar eletricidade dentro de uma parte do corpo eu também poderia fazer isso mesmo eu me matando._

_A última coisa que eu me lembro daquele dia era de um clarão e que eu fui atirado perto dos meus amigos._

**Flashback off.**

Eu estava reunindo toda a eletricidade que eu tinha guardado daquele dia na minha mão, era um ultimo ataque, se ele falhasse nada mais que eu tentasse iria funcionar.

A minha mão estava cercada de eletricidade, um chiado chato estava no ar, parecia pio de mil pássaros.

A minhoca veio para cima de mim eu tirei a energia que me grudava na parede e fui para o chão, usei a dominação de terra para fazer um pilar para me tacar para cima da minhoca, fui arremessado para a metade do corpo da minhoca.

- **Chidori.**

No momento que eu toquei a minha mão na pele da minhoca ela foi cortada e foi assim no resto do corpo da minhoca, quando eu ia passando a parte que foi cortada antes foi se dissolvendo, até que eu cortei totalmente ela.

Dessa vez eu tinha conseguido.

Mas eu não consegui comemorar, a escuridão me engoliu.


	22. 3 mulheres importantes

**Capitulo 21 – 3 mulheres importantes**

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça, abri os olhos, mas os fechei rapidamente por causa da luminosidade do lugar. Depois de um tempo tentei abrir os olhos de novo e vi que eu estava em uma cama em um quarto totalmente branco. Então uma maldita sensação de deja vù me ocorreu.

Ah não, ela não. Eu olhei ao redor, tinha uma cortina ao redor da minha cama, impossibilitando eu ver o que tinha mais no quarto, fiz uma magia de ar que aumentava a pressão em todo o quarto, era uma magia muito útil, mas também que utilizava mais energia se o lugar fosse maior, primeiro porque tinha que usar uma maior quantidade de ar e segundo porque a distancia da área afetada pela magia e eu aumentava.

Em minha mente surgiu um mapa em 3-D do quarto onde eu estava, era bem simples tinha três camas cada uma com uma pessoa em cima (uma era eu), cada cama tinha uma cortina e um criado mudo do lado, e também tinha cinco cadeiras fora das cortinas que eu pensei que era para visitantes.

Tentei me sentar, senti uma dor, parecia que eu tinha fraturado as costelas, tentei de novo e agora a dor estava muito mais fraca, massageei o local com um pouco de energia pura dai a dor parou completamente. Sorri, era estranho pensar que eu era um primordial de energia, o elemento mais forte de todos...

Mesmo sendo assim tão forte eu nem consegui acabar com uma minhoca crescida, pior, eu nem tinha usado nada do meu treinamento secreto contra ela, agora pensando com calma eu poderia ter vencido ela sem o menor problema, eu não tinha feito nada certo.

Lembrei-me das minhas companheiras caídas no chão tentando parar o monstro e eu completamente descontrolado por causa da batalha e nem me lembrei do mais básico do meu treinamento intensivo. O treinamento dos heróis que eu admirava quando menor. A única coisa que eu pude me lembrar foi do chidori, o ataque que mais gastava da minha energia. Além de já ter gastado uma grande parte dela destruindo os outros monstros com os clones e com a onda de fogo, outra burrada minha se isso acabasse com todas as minhas energias e sobrasse pouco para destruir outros monstros?

Não era a minha primeira batalha, se bem que as outras eram brigas contra outros viajantes, mas mesmo assim eu deveria ter planejado melhor o que eu iria fazer.

Eu poderia ter usado...

- Nathan você já acordou? – Perguntou uma linda voz por traz das cortinas.

Essa voz era familiar, mas de onde eu conhecia?

- Sim.

- Posso entrar?

- Pode.

- Está tudo bem? – Uma garota muito bonita de cabelos morenos, pele um pouco morena e olhos cor de mel passou pela cortina. Ela tinha um tipo de faixa branca na cabeça, um curativo.

- Acho que sim, acabei de acordar. – Falei um pouco corado com os meus pensamentos. – Como estão os outros?

- A Akali está bem, ela acordou há algum tempo e já voltou a dormir, o Trindamari não se feriu.

- Aquele covarde.

- Não o culpe, ele viu que a luta não estava no nível dele e foi chamar algum viajante formado para nos ajudar.

- Mesmo assim, ele poderia ter avisado. – Bufei.

Ela me olhou nos olhos e riu.

- Você só está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para culpar ele de estarmos aqui, né?

Corei muito, como ela sabia o que eu pensando?

- Como você...?

- Não sei, parece o seu jeito fazer isso.

Eu corei mais ainda.

Não sabia o que responder, então ficamos em um silêncio. Eu olhava para ela e ela olhava para mim, não era um silencio desconfortável, eu não precisava mais nada além dela ali perto de mim. Eu sorri para ela e ela respondeu. Me levantei da cama e ela se aproximou de mim, os nossos sorrisos sumiram, mas ainda dava para sentir alguma coisa no ar. Estávamos cada vez mais perto, tão perto que eu podia sentir a respiração dela, podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela até que pude sentir os quentes e macios lábios dela nos meus.

No começo foi um selinho, mas depois foi se aprofundando cada vez mais. O calor foi aumentando a cada momento, chegou em uma hora que nós precisávamos de ar.

- Você esta pegando fogo – Disse ela meio incrédula.

- Eu sei. – Disse rindo.

- É sério você esta pegando fogo – Disse apontando para as minhas costas.

Olhei para traz, e vi uma chamas completamente vermelhas.

- Ops. – Falei apagando as chamas, que graças a deus não tinham queimado a cortina.

- O que foi isso?

- Não sei, magia involuntária? – Sugeri dando de ombros.

Ouvi o barulho de abrir e fechar a porta. Então uma enfermeira passou pela cortina, era ela a madrasta má.

- Você deveria estar na cama senhorita.

- Eu já estou bem.

- Mas ainda não recebeu alta.

- Tudo bem então.

- Vamos ver como você está agora.

Quando a enfermeira se virou para me examinar a Sora mostrou a língua para ela, pelo jeito aquela guria tímida que eu conheci não era a "verdadeira" Sora, e pelo jeito eu estava gostando dessa Sora.

Os exames duraram algum tempo, mas tudo estava em seu lugar e nem tinha nenhum hematoma.

- Ainda não sei como você se recupera assim tão rápido.

- Você sabe qual é o meu elemento primordial? – Perguntei pensando que o meu segredo já tinha sido descoberto.

- Não, por quê?

- É que nos ensinaram que para curar tem que primeiro saber qual é o elemento da pessoa.

- Nós não usamos esse método para curar, precisa de uma pessoa com muita energia de um único elemento para curar uma pessoa.

- Então como vocês curam?

- Usando energia da luz ou das trevas, depende que tipo de energia a pessoa tem mais afinidade.

- Luz e trevas?

- Sim, você está em que ano?

- No terceiro.

- Isso você só aprende no quinto ano, agora para de me encher de perguntas.

Ela terminou os exames, abriu todas as cortinas do quarto e deu alta para todo mundo.

- Estranha essa mulher não? – Perguntou Sora.

- Com certeza.

- Ela cuidou bem da gente. – Falou Akali.

- Vamos aonde agora?

- Para o QG buscar mais ordens.

- Não acabamos de sair do hospital?

- Sim, apareceu alguém mais cedo dizendo quando todos ganharem alta, irem para o QG.

Fomos para campina do QG, que não era muito longe dali, nem precisei chamar minha moto, quando chegamos à campina vi que seria melhor eu ter chamado a Storm Runner. O lider do grupinho do ultimo ano, aquele que tinha brigado comigo antes estava com mais dois amigos olhando de perto para a minha moto, e pela cara deles eles não iriam fazer alguma coisa boa com ela.

- Aquela não é a tua moto, Nathan? – Perguntou Akali.

- É. – Falei com a cara de riso, agora eu podia ver que eles estavam tentando pegar "emprestado" a minha moto.

- Eles vão roubar ela! – Disse Sora.

- Acho que não.

O líder subiu em cima da moto, aconteceu alguma coisa e ele olhou confuso para a moto.

- 3... 2...1 – contei.

Um barulho de faíscas.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa!

E um cara saiu voando.

- Olha ele aprendeu a voar.

O líder caiu.

-... Ou não

Elas olharam para mim assustadas, eu estava me matando de rir.

Varias pessoas estavam saindo de dentro da barraca, para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Olharam para o cara estendido no chão e foram até ele. Fui junto, só para ver o que ele iria falar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou algum adulto.

- A moto... Alguém pregou alguma peça em mim.

- Quem fez isso?

- É mentira dele senhor, ele tentou roubar a minha moto. – Falei.

- E você pode provar isso? – Uma voz muito conhecida falou.

Eu estranhei, geralmente a dona dessa voz gritava comigo ao invés de falar normalmente, olhei para o lado e vi uma garota loira com os olhos verdes sorrindo para mim, era a minha querida ex-mestra Érica.

- É mentira dele – Retrucou o idiota (vamos chamar ele assim, ficar o chamando de líder é muito cansativo) – Aquela moto é minha.

- Então liga ela. – Desafiei.

Ele me olhou com pânico, as pessoas ao redor dele começaram a empurrar ele para a moto.

- Prove que você é o verdadeiro dono da moto então – Falou a Érica.

Ele subiu na moto, olhou apreensivo para ela, mas nada aconteceu. Mais confiante ele começou a tatear por onde deveria estar a ignição, ele olhou para moto agora com medo.

- Adoro essa parte – Falei, algumas pessoas olharam para mim. – 3... 2...1.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa.

- É um pássaro. – Falei.

- É um avião – Érica continuou.

- Não, é um ladrão de motos idiota.

E nós rimos.

- Você pode provar que essa moto é sua? – Perguntou um adulto.

- Claro.

Subi na minha moto, fiz um suspense básico, coloquei a minha mão onde era para estar a ignição e coloquei minha energia na moto, fazendo ela ligar.

Os curiosos começaram a sair pouco a pouco até só restar eu, a Sora, a Akali e a Érica.

- Quem mais poderia fazer tamanha confusão no meio de uma invasão?

- Esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser.

- 'Ta certo então, tenho que voltar para a tenda... ou QG. Foi bom te ver.

- Concordo.

E ela foi para a tenda/QG.

- Quem era? – Perguntou Sora.

- Era minha recrutadora.

Ela parecia meio braba, ela cruzou os braços. Até então eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Está com ciúmes? – Perguntei rindo.

- Não.

- Imagina.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Então por que você esta com esse biquinho?

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, parecia que estava vendo se não estava com o bico mesmo. Eu ri mais ainda.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Claro que sim.

Ela ia sair dali, mas eu a puxei pelo braço e dei um beijo nela, ela se derreteu toda durante o beijo, eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo.

Paramos o beijo.

- Não pensei que você iria ficar com ciúmes dela.

- Eu não fiquei com ciúmes.

- Está certo então. – Senti uma presença conhecida se afastando. – Tchau Akali.

Ela olhou para trás e acenou e foi em direção da cidade.

- Enfim sós.

- Sim.

Ficamos ali se agarrando por algum tempo, até que os nossos anéis, aquele que tínhamos ganhado para achar a equipe vibraram.

- Nosso momento a sós acabou, vamos ver o que querem de nós agora.


	23. Poquer

**Capitulo 22 – Pôquer **

O anel nos mostrava o caminho de onde deveríamos ir, pela direção era o mesmo lugar da primeira reunião do nosso "grupo". Eu, a Akali e a Sora já estávamos ali a um tempo, só faltava o inú... Trindamari.

- E ai pessoal? – disse Erica vindo em nossa direção.

- Fala aí, baixinha.

- Olha o respeito, agora vou ser a líder do seu grupo.

- Continua sendo baixinha – Murmurei.

- O que você falou? – Gritou ela.

- Nada, você não tinha ordens para anunciar?

Ela olhou para mim emburrada.

- Nós vamos cobrir a mesma área que vocês estavam cobrindo antes daquela pequena infiltração de monstros.

- Pequena? Se aquela minhoca era pequena a minha...

- Nathan, se você não calar a boca vai ter que fazer mil flexões e mil abdominais.

- Eu acho que alguém tem mania de grandeza. – Murmurei de novo.

- O que você disse?

Querendo terminar nossa discussão Akali começou a falar.

- Senhora. – Erica fez uma careta – Por que o Trindamari não veio?

- Verdade, eu já tinha notado que o inútil não estava aqui.

A Érica me olhou, ela sabia que eu não xingava ninguém sem ter um bom motivo, mesmo que esse seja só para tirar sarro.

- Decidiram que ele não tinha treinamento suficiente para isso.

- Que bom – Disse Sora, ela parecia um pouco vermelha.

- Melhor irmos rápido. – Ordenou Érica.

Rolei os olhos. Quando a Érica estava em uma posição de comando ela era muito chata.

- Preciso pegar umas coisinhas na minha moto.

- Que coisinhas?

- Depois te mostro, pode me acompanhar Sora?

Ela me olhou meio emburrada, mas concordou.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei quando saímos de perto do resto do grupo.

- Nada – tradução do dicionário feminino: "Você fez uma coisa que me irritou muito."

- Tem certeza?

- Sim – "Claro que é mentira".

- Se você não me contar o que aconteceu, eu não vou te mostrar o que eu vou pegar na minha moto.

Esse é o ponto fraco das mulheres: curiosidade.

- Nem quero saber.

Dei um sorriso.

- Está bem então.

Chegamos à minha moto rápido. Apesar de eu poder a chamar de onde eu tava, eu precisava saber o que rolou com a Sora.

Coloquei a minha mão esquerda sobre a moto e comecei a me concentrar no que eu queria, mas primeiro uma mudança de visual, esse visual motoqueiro não é muito bom em lutas então decidi por um visual matrix, camisa branca, calça preta, uma jaqueta preta comprida por cima e o óculos preto, hum, melhor tirar o óculos.

- Como você?

- Troquei de roupa? Segredo. – Falei mostrando a língua, infantil eu sei, mas é o meu jeito.

Ela bufou.

Olhei nos olhos dela, ela começou a corar.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela olhou para um lado, olhando exatamente para a Érica.

- Ciúmes? – Perguntei sério.

Ela me olhou desafiadoramente, como se quisesse dizer que eu não podia repetir aquilo.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes dela, ela é como uma irmã para mim.

Ela olhou para mim mais calma.

- Agora vai dizer como você trocou de roupa?

- Essa moto tem varias magias, uma delas faz com que eu possa guardar o que eu quiser dentro dela, quanto mais coisas tiver dentro dela e qual a massa e o volume da coisa que eu quero guardar ou tirar a quantidade de energia aumenta.

- Que moto boa, onde você arranjou ela?

- Em um ferro-velho – Falei rindo.

- O que?

- Alguém deixou a moto para o dono do ferro-velho, e disse para entrega-la para o primeiro que conseguisse ligar ela.

Ela deu um risinho.

- Se acha que é fácil pode tentar.

Ela olhou para mim assustada.

- Não precisa se preocupar a moto não vai fazer nada contra você

Ela subiu na minha moto e olhou para o lugar onde deveria esta a ignição, mas não tinha nada. Ela começou a tentar de tudo, logo desistiu.

- Impossível.

- Claro que não. – mostrei meu indicador para ela e com ele eu toquei na moto que imediatamente ligou.

Ela ficou com uma cara emburrada.

- Você fica linda assim – Disse dando um selinho nela.

Depois do beijo ela saiu de cima da moto. Coloquei a minha mão no banco e pensei no que eu queria.

Me lembrei daquela aula.

**Flash back**

- Se um inimigo estiver fugindo, e você não pode deixar que ele fuja o que vocês iriam fazer?

- Lançar uma magia – Falou Shade.

- Ele passou do alcance máximo das tuas magias, se você for tentar acertar ele iria gastar quase toda a sua energia para manter a magia ativa.

- Jogo uma pedra ou alguma coisa do tipo. – Falei.

- Boa resposta, mas como você vai ter certeza que a pedra irá acertar?

- Uso uma magia para guiar. – Respondi.

- Como?

- Não sei, guio ela com a dominação elemetal.

- Fora do alcance.

- Faz uma magia direcional na pedra – Falou Rachel.

- Resposta certa, mas como você iria alimentar a magia?

Ninguém respondeu essa pergunta.

- Essa era a pergunta mais fácil. Só precisa colocar mais energia na magia e programa-la para gastar o suficiente.

- Só isso? – Perguntei irônico.

- É fácil. – Disse pegando uma pedra no chão e dando para mim – tente.

Peguei a pedra, meio desconfiado, coloquei energia na pedra e fiz a magia, programando ela para usar pouco a pouco da energia que tinha na pedra.

- Até que foi fácil.

- Não disse? Essa coisa que eu ensinei para vocês também tem outras utilizações, como em uma batalha normal, que você quer economizar energia, ao invés de você lançar a magia você pode colocar em um objeto e jogar ele no inimigo.

- Como um arco e flecha? – perguntou Shade.

- Sim, como em um arco e flecha. Também tem a opção de fazer a magia como um objeto solido. – Disse fazendo uma flecha de gelo em uma mão. – E lançar ele com uma arma elemental. – Um arco de ar se materializou na outra mão dele.

Ele pegou a flecha e colocou no arco e atirou contra algumas arvores que estavam por perto, quando a flecha atingiu uma arvore ele soltou uma "explosão" de gelo que congelou a área ao redor.

- Assim sua precisão e o alcance melhoram, mesmo gastando mais energia fazendo o arco Elemental, é o que eu mais recomendo.

- Então por que sempre usamos geralmente a magia lançada por nós mesmos? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Porque laçar a magia é o modo mais rápido de usa-la, os jeitos que eu disse antes demoram se você não praticar muito com eles.

Nessa hora eu já estava planejando usar essa aula para "copiar" algumas coisas que eu tinha visto em alguns lugares.

**Flash back off**

Peguei da minha moto duas espadas gêmeas (iguais em tamanho, formato, peso), uma era cinza claro e a outra era cinza escuro. Coloco as duas penduradas nas minhas costas. Peguei também mais seis embrulhos retangulares e os guardei em diferentes bolsos da minha jaqueta.

- Pronto já peguei tudo.

- O que eram aqueles embrulhos?

- Cartas.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, dei um riso e mostrei um embrulho para ela. Eram cartas de baralho.

- Se nos entediarmos no meio da vigilância podemos jogar. – Respondi a próxima pergunta.

Ela me olhou meio irônica, e foi na direção das outras.

- Vamos lá então – Murmurei para mim mesmo

Voltamos para o lugar que estávamos patrulhando antes, e de novo começamos a patrulhar. Aquilo era chato. Muito chato. Tedioso. Quase uma aula de matemática. Não sei qual era pior. Aquilo ou uma aula de português. Pelo menos podíamos nos mexer. Mesmo assim continuava chato. Muito chato.

Um barulho de algo desmoronando me tirou do transe de chatice.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Sora.

- Parece que mais uma de suas amiguinhas conseguiu passar pela proteção que tem no chão da cidade. – Falou Érica.

- Uma daquelas minhocas? – Perguntei.

Ela confirmou.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Akali.

- Não sei, não está na nossa área. – Falou Érica pensativa.

Olhamos para ela enquanto ela decidia o que iriamos fazer.

- Melhor irmos conferir, o grupo daquela área pode estar precisando de ajuda. – Falou ela finalmente.

- Corrida? – Perguntei.

- Nunca muda – Respondeu a Érica rindo.

Olhei para a Sora, ela parecia estar braba de novo.

- Pensando bem, melhor não.

A Érica me olhou sorrido.

- Com medo da namorada?

A Sora ficou vermelha depois disso.

- Mais ou menos. Ai. – Recebi um soco da Sora. – Claro que eu não tenho medo dela.

- Sei.

Começamos a correrem direção de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Corríamos usando energia de ar para aumentar a nossa velocidade. Estávamos correndo pela rua até que chegamos a um beco sem saída, sem parar cada um subiu do seu jeito o prédio que tinha no final do beco, eu subi correndo mesmo.

Quando chegamos acima do beco pudemos ver o que tinha feito o barulho, estávamos errado não era uma daquelas minhocas e sim cinco. Um exército de monstros tinha saído dos buracos que elas fizeram, e lutando contra os monstros tinham pelo menos umas quatro equipes iguais a nossa.

- Vamos ajudar. – Disse Érica.

- Algum plano? – Perguntei.

- Destruir todos eles.

- Esta bem então. – Disse me preparando para saltar.

- Melhor irmos em duplas. – Falou Akali.

- Eu e a Akali, o Nathan e a Sora, melhor deixar os pombinhos juntos.

- Concordo – Falei.

- Me esqueci que não da para fazer essas brincadeiras com você.

- Se vocês não perceberam, tem monstros ali em frente. Parem de falar e vamos logo para a ação. – Falou Akali.

Ela e a Érica pularam de cima do prédio, deixando eu e a Sora para trás.

- Aceita essa dança? – Estendi a mão para ela.

- Dança?

- Essa dança da morte que vamos fazer agora.

- Essa não foi muito boa não.

- Dá que dar um desconto, eu sou novo nessas coisas.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Então vamos dançar. – Disse pegando na minha mão que continuava estendida.

Pulamos daquele prédio, fizemos uma magia de ar para retardar a queda. Quando chegamos ao chão fomos direto para cima dos monstros. Saquei as minhas duas espadas (Rechts e Links) cortei o primeiro monstro com a Rechts e brandi a Links com a mão esquerda e cortei o segundo monstro. A Sora não estava atrás ela já matava o seu quinto monstro usando um arco feito de ar, ela lançava varias flechas cada uma de um elemento diferente. Ficamos nessa dança mortal por algum tempo até que conseguimos chegar até um grupo que já estava ali. A minha surpresa foi que um dos integrantes desse grupo era o Dean.

- Precisando de ajuda aqui? – Perguntei irônico.

- Imagina. – Respondeu ele dando um soco com a mão coberta de espinhos de gelo em uma criatura que parecia a união de um macaco com um tigre. – Onde os outros estão?

- Os do nosso ano? – Ele assentiu – Não vi ninguém além de você, mas devem estar por perto, eles não iriam perder essa luta.

- Com certeza, a única coisa que me preocupa é se eles extravasarem demais e nos acertarem.

Começamos a rir, essa era uma antiga piada nossa. Dizíamos que o nosso grupo era o mais forte dessa dimensão, o que eu não sabia nessa época é que parte disso iria ser verdade.

Continuamos combatendo os monstros, as minhas espadas pareciam dançar no ar indo de monstro a monstro. Todos iam se desfazendo e os corpos eram mandados para as suas dimensões de origem. Os únicos seres que quando morriam os corpos não voltavam para a sua dimensão de origem eram os Viajantes.

Estava fácil de mais, isso me incomodava, esse incomodo passou rápido quando uma das minhocas veio em nossa direção.

- Ferrou. – Disse Sora.

Olhei pra ela espantado com a linguagem dela.

- Que? – Perguntou quando eu olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Nada não.

Pulamos para o lado para escapar do ataque de acido que a minhoca lançava. A equipe do Dean começou a contra-atacar a minhoca, como em nossa luta anterior aquilo não surtia efeito.

- Lancem ataques cortantes contra ela. – Falei.

Eles começaram a lançar ataques cortantes contra a minhoca, ainda sim minhoca resistia aos ataques.

- Está na hora do Pôquer.

A Sora que estava perto de mim me olhou confusa, mas depois se lembrou do que eu tinha pego na minha moto.

Tirei dois baralhos, um com cada mão, e coloquei um pouco de energia neles. Os baralhos começaram a levitar, passei as mãos em cima dos baralhos, fazendo com que as cartas ficassem em formato de meia lua.

- **Pair.** – Lancei duas cartas na minhoca, elas tinham um brilho esverdeado, como se estivessem envolvidas por uma energia de vento, o que era verdade.

As cartas acertaram a minhoca e passaram por sua pele, o que quer que tenha dentro dela e pela pele do outro lado dela, depois disso as cartas ser perderam. Os ataques, mesmo que efetivos, não tinham muito efeito sobre a minhoca, visto o tamanho dela.

Os outros vendo que os ataques que eu mandava passavam pela pele da minhoca tentaram imitar o que eu fiz. Lançavam magias mais finas, que conseguiam passar pela pele, mas também não tinham muito efeito sobre a minhoca.

Mandar as cartas não iria derrotar a minhoca, eu ainda tinha um trunfo.

- **Cajum Explosion.**

Mandei sete cartas em direção à minhoca. A diferença destas e das cartas que eu tinha mandado antes era que essas tinham também um brilho vermelho.

As cartas passaram pela pele da minhoca, ao invés de saírem para o outro lado elas explodiram no meio do caminho.

A minhoca inteira explodiu, uma coisa gosmenta e verde saiu dela e estava indo em nossa direção. Antes de nos "banhar" ela se dissolveu. Dei graças a Deus, ou a qualquer coisa que tenha feito a regra que os corpos voltam para a sua dimensão natal.

Os outros me cumprimentaram pelo meu feito, mas não podíamos ficar muito tempo ali tínhamos um trabalho para completar.


	24. O templo

**Capitulo 23 – O templo proibido. **

Eu estralava os dedos, uma pequena chama surgia e virava um pequeno circulo vermelho em cima da minha mão, de repente ele apagava. Estralava os dedos de novo e tudo começava outra vez. É, eu estou entediado. Eu tinha pegado essa mania durante aquela semana que aconteceu a invasão.

Os monstros ficaram cada vez mais fortes, mas ainda dava para matar, era só conhecer os pontos fracos, cada vez mais gente veio nos ajudar a patrulhar a cidade, essa gente eram pessoas (elfos, centauros, orcs,..) que ficavam cansados da batalha e para descansar vinham nos ajudar.

Os monstros verdadeiramente fortes não vinham pelos tuneis criados pelas minhocas e outros tipos de monstros que cavavam por orgulho de serem os mais fortes, era estranho pensar que monstros tinham estratégias para a invasão e que eles tinham orgulho, mas até algum tempo atrás eu também não sabia que existia magia de verdade, então eu qualquer coisa que viesse iria ser normal, mesmo que eu estranhasse um pouco.

Depois da semana de invasão os mestres nos deram um tempo indeterminado de folga. Estamos no segundo dia e eu não tenho nada o que fazer, não posso ficar fazendo o meu treinamento o dia todo porque ele usa as minhas energias de mais, na verdade é porque eu estou com preguiça de me esconder de todo mundo para ir treinar, provavelmente alguém iria conseguir me seguir e ver meu treinamento secreto, a Shade já viu ele, mas ela também é discreta com essas coisas e não contou nada sobre ele para ninguém.

Todo mundo ficou sem nada para fazer, ficaram com tanto tédio que até fizeram uma faxina geral em casa, o problema é que ela não durou nem 10 min usando magia. Cada um estava no canto fazendo algo para tentar passar o tedio.

- Vocês querem fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou Erick.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Eu achei uma entrada de um templo em uma de minhas caminhadas, só que até agora eu não tive tempo de explorar ele, alguém quer vir comigo?

Eu, a Shade, Dean, James, Luciana, Dante, Rachel e Carlos já estávamos em pé.

- Vamos.

Cada um foi no seu meio de transporte menos a Shade (que foi comigo) e a Luciana (que foi com o Dante).

- Soube que você está namorando. – falou Shade no meio da viagem.

- Estava.

- Estava? O que aconteceu?

- Ela era um pouco ciumenta – tradução: muito ciumenta.

- O que ouve?

- Ela tinha ciúmes de todas as garotas que eu conversava, da Érica principalmente, a minha recrutadora. Ela queria que eu só ficasse com ela, no sentido literal da palavra, ficar perto dela o tempo todo para ela me manter sob o olhar dela.

- Muito ruim isso.

- Sim.

Um tempo de silencio.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Já teve namorado?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, eu quase olhei para trás para conferir que ela estava lá (mesmo com os braços dela me abraçando).

- Sim já tive um namorado.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Não importa – disse em um tom que encerrava a conversa.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Senti que ela estava triste só de lembrar o que quer que seja, fiz a única coisa que eu podia para tirar esses pensamentos dela: empinei a moto, com ela a mais de 150 km/h. Senti que ela me apertou mais por causa do medo.

- Nathan! Eu vou te matar.

As mãos dela estavam indo perigosamente em direção ao meu pescoço.

- Pensa bem, se você me matar agora quem vai dirigir a moto?

Ela parou um pouco para pensar, depois de um tempo as mãos dela abaixaram de novo.

- Quando chegarmos lá você me paga.

- Dai como você vai voltar?

- Te mato em casa mesmo.

- Você não conseguiria.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Não, mas você não vai me matar, porque se você fizer isso quem vai treinar com você? A Rachel não é muito boa em luta corporal, a Luciana não gosta muito de treinar como treinamos, as outras gurias não são muito boas, e os caras vão pegar leve com você.

- Posso treinar com o Dean e com o Dante, eles me levam a sério.

- Mas não tem o meu estilo.

Ela ficou em silencio. Eu ganhei uma discussão, isso é raro hoje em dia.

- Mas eles ganham de você em uma disputa de dominações.

Esse era o meu ponto fraco, em dominações eu era o mais fraco dos doze da minha turma, mas eu tentava compensar isso com estratégias e nas disputas corporais. Não que eu não melhorei a minha dominação com o meu treinamento superintenso, mas ainda estava um pouco abaixo do que os outros. Nem imagino como eu estaria sem o treinamento.

- Mas em uma luta de verdade eu ganharia deles.

- Provavelmente, de onde você tira aquelas magias?

- Já te disse, no meu mundo existem vários heróis fictícios, eu tento fazer com que a minha magia seja parecida com o poder deles.

- Deve ser legal ser de um mundo onde as crianças podem se divertir vendo TV e essas coisas que vocês tinham lá.

- Sim, e como vocês se divertiam na tua dimensão?

- Brincávamos de bonecas, de ser princesas com as outras garotas, com os garotos eu brincava de espadas, de bola, essas coisas.

- No minha dimensão também brincávamos disso.

Ficamos em silencio no resto da viajem em silencio nos lembrando de nossas dimensões, era um assunto delicado entre todos nós. Tínhamos abandonado nossas famílias, não por querer, que se não tivéssemos vindo para a Ilha dos sonhos, a dimensão viajante, provavelmente monstros nos atacariam, agora pensando nisso, mas porque monstros iriam nos atacar? Eles teriam que ir para a nossa dimensão só para nos atacar. Eu iria perguntar isso para o Kiu quando eu o encontrasse.

Eu gostava de andar de moto só para sentir a velocidade, a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias, ir para lugares interessantes, por estranho que pareça eu também gostava de ir com a minha moto porque parecia que eu tinha um tipo de ligação com ela.

Viajamos por quase duas horas para chegar em uma campina aberta perto de uma floresta um pouco densa.

- Onde fica o templo? – perguntei.

- Um pouco mais para frente. – respondeu Erick.

- E como você descobriu o templo? – perguntou Dean.

- Nas minhas caminhadas.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do porque que alguém iria viajar tanto tempo assim só para se embrenhar na mata sem motivo nenhum. Ninguém perguntou nada porque sabiam que a resposta sempre seria a mesma: ele estava fazendo uma caminhada.

Erick entrou na mata, olhamos para onde ele entrou e fomos atrás.

Era uma floresta bem fechada, com o nosso treinamento conseguimos seguir o Erick facilmente.

Chegamos a entrada do templo, pude saber disso porque vi uma portal de pedra extremamente grande com uns desenhos estranhos e uma sensação de magia antiga.

Os desenhos eram de animais de humanos lado a lado, os outros desenhos pareciam escrita antiga, pelo jeito que a entrada estava o templo ficava embaixo da terra.

- Como se abre essa porta? – perguntou Dean.

Todo mundo olhou para ele e depois olhamos para a porta.

Ela era uma porta dupla com argolas no lugar das maçanetas, elas tinham pelo menos dois metros de altura e um de largura.

Cada um tentou de seu jeito de abrir a porta, empurrando, puxando, tentando dominação de terra, tentando explodir a porta (James), quando chegou na minha vez todas as coisas que poderiam ser feitas já foram feitas, então eu simplesmente puxei uma das argolas e bati na parede.

O que eu não imaginava era que isso ia dar certo.

- Lembrete mental: deixar o Nathan ir primeiro. – falou Shade.

- Mãos magicas. – falei.

- Com certeza.

- Vamos entrar ou não? – interrompeu Dante.

Erick foi à frente e nós fomos atrás. Depois que passamos pela porta entramos em um templo igual a o dos filmes, um corredor cheio de tochas e desenhos antigos.

Depois de andar 10 metros para dentro do templo a porta se fecha sem ninguém mexer nela. Depois que ela se fechou não se via mais a porta e só uma parede sem nenhuma falha.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Dean.

- A porta fechou. – ironizou James.

- Vamos abrir uma passagem.

Estalei os dedos para formar fogo, mas não deu certo. Olhei para os lados e vi os outros repetindo alguns gestos, como virar as mão para a parede ou dar um soco no ar..

- Vocês também não estão conseguindo?

- Não. – responderam todos.

- Uma vez eu li em um livro, que em templos antigos tem uma magia que bloqueia todos os outros tipos de magias, a não ser aquele tipo de magia que os usuários daquele templo usavam. – falou Rachel.

- E aqui tem uma magia dessas? – perguntou Dean

- Sim.


	25. Labirinto e armadilhas

**Capitulo 24 – Labirinto e armadilhas.**

Andamos um pouco por dentro do templo, os desenhos continuavam por todas as paredes que víamos. De vez em quando chegávamos em bifurcações do caminho e sempre era uma discussão para ver por onde nós iriamos, uma discussão entre a Shade e o James chegou até separar o grupo em dois: Eu, a Shade, o Dean, o Dante e a Rachel fomos para um lado, a Luciana, Carlos, Eric e o James pelo outro.

Tínhamos nos separado a mais de uma hora.

- Isso está chato. – falou Shade.

- Quem mandou brigar com o cara que faz o tempo passar? – retrucou Dean.

- O James estava pedindo aquilo.

- Só por que ele não concordou qual caminho seguir? – perguntou Dante.

Ela não respondeu nada e foi na frente.

- Shade, cuidado! – falei.

Varias flechas foram lançadas da parede em direção a Shade. Ela desfiou com dificuldade delas e voltou para perto do nosso grupo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Dean.

- A coisa mais clichê em templos antigos: armadilhas. – respondi.

- E como você sabia que tinha uma armadilha ali? – perguntou Rachel.

Essa era uma boa pergunta, eu não fazia ideia como eu sabia, olhando normalmente para a parte do corredor que tinha a armadilha não dava para perceber nada, até mesmo olhando cuidadosamente não dava para ver direito de onde as flechas saíram.

- Eu não sei.

Todos olharam para mim pensativos, depois de muito tempo sem ninguém falar nada Rachel quebrou o silencio.

- Melhor pensarmos em como vamos passar dessa parte, ou vamos voltar?

- Acho melhor seguir em frente – falei indo cuidadosamente pelo corredor.

Eu caminhava devagar para que se qualquer armadilha fosse acionada eu conseguisse desviar a tempo, fui andando, andando até que cheguei na parte onde tinha a armadilha da flecha, hesitei um pouco e fui, nada aconteceu.

- Nada. – falei,

- Que bom. – suspirou aliviado o Dean.

Comecei a bater o pé no chão.

- O que você esta fazendo agora? – exclamou Dante.

- Eu achei que a armadilha era acionada por algum mecanismo escondido no chão, mas pelo visto não.

- Então como a armadilha foi ativada? - perguntou Rachel.

Ninguém sabia qual era a resposta, verificamos tudo por ali, com o maior cuidado é claro, mas não achamos nada que pudesse ativar as armadilhas. Até que o Dante suspirou alto e todos olhamos para ele.

- Eu acho melhor continuar, nós não vamos conseguir nada aqui.

Concordamos com ele e continuamos pelo mesmo corredor, de vez em quando eu olhava para as paredes, os símbolos desenhados nelas sempre eram de humanos e animais juntos, eu não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava.

A caminhada estava cansativa, não tinha nada de novo para olhar e as nossas tentativas de conversas não foram muito eficientes.

- Vamos descansar?

Cada um de nós se jogou em um canto, não que um corredor tivesse cantos, vocês me entenderam. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

- Então, quem será que construiu esse templo? – perguntou Dean.

- Não sei, mas deve ter sido alguém que goste muito de animais. Só tem imagens deles com humanos. – falei apontando para as paredes.

A Rachel deu um pulo como que se ela tivesse visto alguma coisa, pulamos junto com ela e nos preparamos para uma briga. Mas como não veio nada perigoso dos dois lados do corredor olhamos para ela.

- Me lembrei de uma lenda, eu acho que se encaixa perfeitamente nesse templo.

- Não vai dizer que esse templo é amaldiçoado e tem fantasmas. – disse Dean olhando para os lados.

- Não, não. A lenda era de um povo que vivia aqui antes de o Lendário Viajante vir pela primeira vez. Um povo que conseguiu abrir um portal para essa dimensão e como ela é cheia de magia ele construíram um templo aqui para testar seus jovens.

"_Esse povo tinha uma magia muito especial, eles podiam assumir as características de um animal, podia ser qualquer animal de todas as dimensões, eles eram um povo pacifico defendiam algo muito valioso para eles, mas por algum motivo desconhecido eles perderam o controle do portal que ligava essa dimensão com a deles._

_Não se sabe o porquê de eles perderem o controle, dizem que pode ser por causa de um ataque que eles sofreram outros dizem que foi porque não se pode deixar um portal tanto tempo aberto, qualquer que seja a resposta, esse povo nunca mais foi encontrado, nem quando historiadores tentaram procurar eles indo para outras dimensões." _

- Então quer dizer que agora estamos sendo testados por esse templo idiota? – perguntou Shade.

- É o que a história diz. – respondeu Rachel.

- Já disse que você é muito nerd? – perguntei para Rachel, que afirmou. – Também já disse que sem você não viveríamos? – ela afirmou de novo. – Que bom.

- Então resumindo a história: temos que passar pelas provações do templo para sairmos dele? – perguntou Dante.

- Não temos nada confirmado sobre isso. – falou Rachel. – Mas pode ser verdade.

- Então continuamos no zero, não sabemos o que teremos que fazer para sair, mas pelo menos aprendemos alguma coisa: não entrar em templos antigos abandonados.

Nos levantamos e continuamos a andar pelo corredor, o tempo não parecia passar, de vez em quando eu estalava os dedos para criar uma chama, nunca dava certo, isso estava me deixando meio deprimido.

Toda vez que eu estava entediado eu criava algumas chamas e ficava brincando com elas fazendo elas tornarem algumas formas, era uma mania muito boa para passar o tempo mas agora nem isso eu podia fazer.

As coisas não iam muito bem para os outros também, nenhum de nós gostávamos de ficar presos sem nossos poderes, isso era como tirar a liberdade de uma fera indomável, tirar as assas de um pássaro, era tirar um doce de uma criança... esquece a ultima comparação. Tirar os nossos poderes é como tirar algo que vinha natural para uma outra criatura.

O corredor continuou o mesmo por muito tempo nenhum simples desenho diferente de animais e humanos lado a lado. Nenhuma grande diferença.

- Aquilo ai é uma sala? – perguntou Rachel.

Olhei para frente, vi que o corredor saia em uma sala grande, cheia de tochas de cada lado. Os desenhos continuavam nas paredes e no teto, não tinha mais nada na sala a não ser um tipo de porta do outro lado.

- Acho que tem alguma armadilha por aqui. – falei.

- Verdade, essa sala é muito suspeita – completou Dean.

Fui na frente, passo a passo andando devagar, colocando os pês com cuidado no chão, a cada passo me distanciava mais dos outros e ia cada vez mais para a parte não segura da sala, dei uma olhada para trás e vi que não tinha ninguém me seguindo, isso me dava um "animo" para continuar, mas como eu fui burro de ser o primeiro eu tinha que prosseguir com a busca pelas armadilhas.

A cada passo que eu dava meu coração parecia querer sair do meu peito e a cada vez que eu via que não tinha nada era um alivio, essa caminhada pareceu durar uma eternidade, eu olhava para frente e via que a parede do outro lado não se aproximava, na verdade parecia mais longe do que quando eu comecei a caminhar.

Eu pare de me concentrar na parede do outro lado e comecei a me concentrar em onde eu pisava, podia ter alguma rachadura ou diferença no piso que mostrasse que tinha algum tipo de dispositivo que acionava alguma armadilha, mas não tinha nada disso, era somente um chão de pedra.

Olhei para frente, e qual não foi a minha surpresa que eu vi que faltava só mais uns 3 passos para a porta, fui calmamente dando os passos um de cada vez e cheguei até a porta.

Suspirei aliviado e olhei para trás, vi meus amigos ainda no corredor do outro lado da sala, sorri para eles.

- Pelo jeito não tinha nada. – falei.

Eles começaram a vir, como sempre a Shade veio na frente, ela sempre tinha que tomar a frente de tudo, se bem que ela não tomou a frente na procura pelas armadilhas, eu tinha uma coisa para zoar ela agora, de repente um barulho e a Shade some da sala.

Me assustei no começo, como alguém poderia sumir assim? Dai eu vi uma mão saindo do chão. Corri até essa mão, quando eu estava chegando perto pude ver um alçapão e a Shade dentro dele pendurada por uma mão. Fui ajudar ela, mas quando eu estava me aproximando do alçapão ele simplesmente some e a Shade fica deitada no chão.

- Como? – perguntou Dante que já estava do meu lado.

- Não sei, simplesmente quando eu cheguei perto ele sumiu.

- Estou muito bem, obrigada.

- De nada. Fui eu que fiz o alçapão desaparecer. – nem sei o porque que eu disse isso.

Ela simplesmente bufou e foi ver a porta.

Fiz uma pose de vitória, dificilmente eu ganhava alguma discussão. Um novo barulho, olhei para os lados vendo se alguém fez alguma coisa, olhei para a porta e vi uma Shade com cara de culpada, mas não pude falar nada. Nas paredes surgiram vários buracos e desses saíram varias cobras, não cobras normais, mas sim cobras gigantescas de certa de 7 metros de comprimento cada uma e com a grossura de um poste.


	26. Descoberta e lobos

**Capitulo 25 – Descobertas e lobos.**

O Indiana Jones iria concordar comigo, estar cercado de cobras gigantescas não é legal. Fomos logo para perto da porta.

- O que você fez? – perguntei para a Shade.

- Nada... – fez uma cara de criança que aprontou – Só toquei na porta, onde tinha uma cobra desenhada.

As cobras estavam no mesmo lugar em que caíram, elas olhavam para nós, mas não faziam mais nada além disso.

- Parece que elas estão esperando algo. – falei.

- Alguma coisa que devemos fazer? – filosofou Rachel.

Ela se virou para a porta e ficou examinando.

Dean, o brilhante estrategista do grupo, tentou fazer a coisa mais idiota possível: voltar para o corredor, foi dando um passo de cada vez, quando estava quase chegando na metade as cobras começaram a se mexer. Cinco cobras fizeram um circulo ao redor do Dean, pelo jeito elas eram treinadas.

- Não se mexe seu idiota, o que você estava tentando fazer? – perguntou Dante.

Dean ficou estático no lugar, nem sequer falou. O Dean ter ideias idiotas era bem normal, mas essa...

Agora tínhamos dois problemas, as cobras que ainda estavam espalhadas pela sala e as cobras que estavam cercando o Dean. A Rachel recomeçou a analisar a porta, pelo que parecia ela não estava conseguindo nenhum progresso.

Nós não poderíamos fazer nada, a porta estava fechada e não tínhamos nenhuma ideia de como abri-la, não dava para chegar ao corredor por causa das cobras e nem dava para salvar o Dean.

Agora era hora para os planos malucos de Nathan, geralmente eles davam certo, ou eu quase morria, nem tudo é perfeito.

Andei calmamente e cheguei perto das cobras que faziam o circulo em volta do Dean, elas nem me notaram ficaram só olhando para ele.

Agora vinha a parte perigosa do plano, eu ia chamar a atenção delas para mim, isso faria ele ter tempo de sair dali, uma ação altruísta que poderia salvar meu amigo, ou como o meu pai dizia uma coisa burra que se faz quando quer dar uma de herói, e nisso eu concordava com as palavras dele.

- Se afastem – eu poderia ter falado qualquer coisa, que como as cobras são surdas elas nem iam notar que eu falei, ou talvez notassem a vibração do ar.

Preparei para saltar para o lado e desviar do bote da cobra, que nunca aconteceu. Simplesmente as cobras desfizeram o circulo e voltaram para a posição de inicio.

Essa era a ultima coisa que eu esperava que acontecesse, as minhas hipóteses que estavam entre parar no estomago de uma cobra e parar no estomago de uma cobra.

Fiquei olhando algum tempo as cobras, elas ficaram paradas nos observando.

Isso foi muito estranho mesmo, se bem que a minha vida não era muito "normal", mas essa coisa das cobras ia para o top 10 com certeza.

- Vamos. – falei para o Dean que ainda estava parado, como se não acreditasse que as cobras tinham saído.

Ele olhou para mim, aliviado, e andou tremulo até os outros. Eles olharam para mim surpresos, não dava para saber quem estava mais surpreso eu ou eles.

Andei como o que eu tivesse feito não fosse nada e voltei para perto da porta junto com os outros.

- E ai Rachel descobrisse alguma coisa?

- Parece que essa porta é um teste para os druidas. Eles precisam tocar no animal que eles se transformam.

Agora que ela falou isso eu comecei a reparar que a porta tinha somente desenhos de animais, não tinha nenhum humano desenhado nela.

- E então? O Que fazemos? – perguntou Dante.

- Temos que encostar nos animais para passar.

- Mas a Shade fez isso e apareceram as cobras. – falei.

Estranhei que não veio nenhum soco, tapa ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Eu sei disso, mas é o único jeito que eu pensei.

- Acho melhor pensarmos mais um pouco, não podemos nos arriscar tanto assim. – falou Dante.

Como se as cobras tivessem escutado o que o Dante falou ela começaram a se aproximar de nós e pararam no meio da sala, agora nós estávamos com menos espaço para nos movimentar.

- Pelo jeito não temos tempo para pensar – falei.

- Como não da para ficar pior do que já está, vamos cada um encostar em um animal diferente para ver o que acontece. – falou Shade.

- Todo mundo junto? – perguntou Dean.

- Sim.

Cada um de nós escolheu um animal, eu escolhi um lobo, a Shade uma águia, Rachel uma coruja, Dean um tigre e Dante um urso.

- No três... um... dois... três. – falamos juntos.

Uma luz branca nos cegou momentaneamente.

Eu estava em uma sala totalmente diferente da outra, essa tinha tapeçarias de animais nas paredes, o chão tinha alguns tapetes que também eram de animais, algumas esculturas de animais estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo, no centro de tudo tinha uma fogueira, ela estava em um buraco que ficava a 50 centímetros abaixo do chão, o fogo chegava no mínimo a 3 metros, o fogo era impressionante, de vez em quando surgiam algumas imagens de animais correndo nele.

- Seja bem-vindo viajante.

Me assustei com a voz, olhei para um lado, para o outro, para cima e não vi ninguém.

- Estou aqui jovem viajante. – disse a voz de novo, e agora identifiquei que ela vinha da fogueira.

Um senhor estava dentro da fogueira, ele parecia ser a fogueira, ele tinha uma pele de urso nas costas, ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos que eram escondidos pela boca do urso que parecia estar mordendo a cabeça dele, e vestia uma túnica preta com alguns símbolos estranhos.

- Não se preocupe jovem viajante eu não vou te fazer mal.

- Quem é você? – a irritante mania de querer perguntar "o que é você?" continuava mas eu conseguia controlar.

- Já tive vários nomes, eu acho que você vai preferir me chamar de Sacerdote druida.

- Então você é o sacerdote desse templo?

- Sim, eu ajudava aos novos druidas a despertarem seu totem.

- Totem?

- Sim, o animal interior, alguns também chamam de inner.

- E o que você quer de mim?

- Ajudar você.

- Em quê...

Eu fui juntando os pontos, ele ajudava os druidas e ele queria me ajudar, não foi tão difícil.

- Cadê meus amigos? – só me lembrei deles agora.

- Não se preocupe, eles já estão fora do templo. Só você ficou.

- E porque isso? – eu já sabia a resposta, mas queria a confirmação.

- Você tem os poderes de um druida, a magia Traveller corre por suas veias, você será muito poderoso e terá grandes responsabilidades.

- Magia Traveller?

- Desculpe-me jovem, não posso falar mais que isso. Só posso te ajudar a despertar seu totem. Primeiro quero que você sente perto da fogueira, não se preocupe que ela não vai te queimar.

Como se qualquer fogo me queimasse fácil, me sentei perto da fogueira e fiquei olhando o sacerdote.

- Agora feche os olhos e imagine o lugar mais selvagem que existe dentro da sua mente.

Isso foi muito confuso, um lugar selvagem dentro da minha mente...?

_Eu estava em uma floresta tropical, ela era muito densa não dava para ver dois metros em qualquer direção que as arvores já tapavam a visão. Era estranho, mas eu sabia que não era ai que o meu totem iria estar._

_Caminhei em uma direção qualquer, algo guiava meus movimentos, algo parecia me chamar._

_A floresta estava ficando cada vez menos densa, eu tinha certeza que esse era o caminho certo, até que a floresta acabou e eu me vi no pé de uma montanha muito grande, não dava para ver o pico dela, porque ela passava das nuvens. Na base da montanha a uns 3 metros do chão tinha uma caverna, e eu iria entrar nela._

_Escalei os poucos metros que separavam a caverna do chão e entrei, ela era um pouco fria e transmitia uma aura selvagem._

_Estava muito escuro dentro da caverna, estranhamente eu não tinha tropeçado nenhuma vez, fui indo cada vez mais fundo até que dois olhos apareceram, eles estavam na mesma altura que os meus e um pouco mais separados, o que quer que o dono dos olhos seja ele é gigante._

_Um tipo de riso latido veio de onde os olhos estavam, eu sabia que o dono desse riso era o meu totem._

_- Até que enfim você veio até aqui, eu estava cansado de esperar._

_- Você estava me esperando?_

_- Desde que você nasceu._

_Nenhum de nós falou, cada um de nós estava analisando o outro, bem, como eu não conseguia ver ele direito eu fiquei analisando os olhos dele que brilhavam no escuro. _

_Como se fosse magica, eu não duvidava que fosse, a caverna foi se tornando mais clara, não... eu estava enxergando melhor no escuro._

_O meu totem, o ser que estava na minha frente, não era nada mais do que um lobo gigantesco, com os pelos cinzentos e olhos verdes, sua cauda felpuda balançava de um lado para o outro._

_- Então o que vamos fazer agora? – me referindo a coisa do totem e druida._

_- Já está acontecendo, não percebesse que agora você está enxergando no escuro?_

_Estranhamente eu achei essa frase muito parecida com as que eu usava quando alguém me perguntava algo obvio._

_- Sim, nós temos uma ligação de personalidade, digamos que eu sou o seu lado selvagem de ser. E não, você não pode me culpar por tudo que você vez impulsivo, a nossa ligação até agora só foi você passando a sua personalidade para mim, daqui em diante você poderá me culpar por algumas coisas. _

_Ele estava lendo a minha mente, tudo que eu ia falar ele já sabia antes._

_- E não, eu não leio a sua mente, só sei como você pensa._

_Fiquei um tempo para absorver tudo o que aconteceu._

_- E como vamos sair daqui?_

_- Sair de onde? Aqui é a sua mente._


	27. Converça com lobos

**Capitulo 26 – Malditos lobos**

Já fazia uma semana que tínhamos voltado do templo druida, eu não tinha falado para ninguém da minha conversa com o sacerdote druida e muito menos da minha conversa com o meu lobo interior, ele parecia uma vozinha chata na minha cabeça.

Os outros, James, Carlos e Erick tinham passado dificuldades no templo tiveram que desviar de varias armadilhas, monstros, animais gigantes, quimeras, enfim muitas coisas, pelo que eu entendi essas armadilhas só eram disparadas quando invasores passavam, eu acho que como eu tenho poderes de um druida as armadilhas não se ativaram.

Faltava pouco tempo para nos formamos, é estranho pensar nisso, parece que fomos para a escola para nos formar. Os metres agora estão pegando cada vez mais pesado nos treinamentos, todo mundo anda se esforçando muito para não fazer feio no exame para ver se vamos nos formar. Ninguém sabe como é esse exame, nem os mestres nos disseram.

Como na escola depois de nos formar vamos decidir o que vamos ser dentro do nosso futuro clã, que existem desde que a monarquia foi desfeita, podemos ser desde pedreiros (com magia se constrói um prédio rapidinho) até agentes (viajantes que vão até as outras dimensões para cumprir missões para o clã).

"_Vai ficar divagando ai por muito tempo?" _perguntou uma voz meio latida na minha mente.

"_Ainda não deu o horário para o treinamento"_ falei olhando para o relógio, faltava dois minutos.

Eu estava sentado do meu jeito, ou seja, com as costas onde era para sentar, as minhas pernas no encosto e minha cabeça quase batendo no chão.

Essa voz latida era meu animal interior, eu o chamava de Fenrir (era isso, rex ou Wolf; não sou muito bom com nomes), ele de vez em quando era a minha consciência, podendo exercer o papel do "anjo" ou do "demônio" dependendo a situação. No dia seguinte ao episodio do templo eu me assustei com a voz dele na minha mente, mas agora eu já estou mais acostumado e ele disse que isso vai ser temporário, o porquê eu não sei.

Me levantei do sofá, sai de casa e fui correndo até o lugar que sempre treinávamos de tarde, em uma clareira com um pequeno altar que eu sabia que era dedicado a deusa Artemeris.

Rachel e a Shade já tinham chegado e estavam esperando sentadas perto do altar, tentei sentir a presença do Kiu, mas não achei ele em lugar nenhum.

- E ai pessoal? – falei.

- Você está atrasado. – respondeu Shade.

- O Kiu ainda não chegou, então teoricamente eu não estou atrasado, boa tarde Rachel.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde – disse uma voz do outro lado do altar.

Kiu estava do outro lado do altar sentado, fomos até ele e nos sentamos na frente dele, era sempre assim que começavam as "aulas teóricas".

- O que vamos aprender hoje? – perguntou Rachel com um brilho nos olhos.

- CDF – espirrei.

- A dominar o Yin e o Yang de seus elementos.

- Não entendi – falei.

- Se você estudasse a teoria ao invés de ficar falando mal dos outros, você saberia o que é o Yin e o Yang dos elementos. – falou Shade com o tom de um professor dando bronca

- Então você sabe o que é? – perguntei.

- Sei sim.

- Então diz ai.

- O Yin e o Yang dos elementos é..., bem é...

- Não sabe! – falei acusadoramente.

- Você também não sabe.

- Claro que não.

- Quietos vocês dois. – Kiu falou enquanto fazia um pequeno terremoto nos jogando no chão.

Nós dois continuamos a nos encarar por um tempo e depois viramos a cara, ouvi um suspiro da Rachel e do Kiu.

- Yin e Yang dos elementos não são nada mais que a parte clara e a parte escura dos elementos, a parte da luz e das sombras, o bem e o mal se preferir. Ele foi descoberto em pesquisas medicas, pois o único método conhecido antes de descobrir ele era ter um medico com um grande domínio do elemento do paciente, mesmo sendo só cinco elementos era complicado sempre ter todos a disposição nos hospitais, então para facilitar as coisas eles começaram a pesquisar um método para um medico cuidar de um paciente com um elemento diferente.

- Então por que não nos ensinaram isso antes? – perguntei.

- Porque daquele jeito é mais fácil de aprender e curar, curar com Ying ou Yang é muito mais difícil pois vocês precisam tirar toda a carga elemental da sua aura.

- Isso é impossível. – falou Rachel.

- Não é, é só muito difícil de fazer. Primeiro temos que descobrir se a energia de vocês é mais yin ou mais yang.

Nós três olhamos confusos para ele.

- Vocês tem energia do elemento primordial maior que as outras certo? – nós assentimos – Cada elemento que vocês tem é puxado mais para o lado Yin (o princípio passivo, noturno, escuro, frio) ou Yang (o princípio ativo, diurno, luminoso, quente), precisamos ver qual tipo de energia vocês tem em maior quantidade dentro do corpo.

Agora que tínhamos entendido fizemos o teste, que não era nada mais que segurar uma faixa de tecido nas duas mãos, o resultado foi que a Shade e a Rachel tinham energia Yang e eu tinha energia Yin.

Eu até que gostei do resultado, ser do dark side of the force combinava comigo.

Treinamos usar os elementos com Yin e yang, eu com meu fogo negro, Shade com a ventania branca (ar branco não é um bom nome), e a Rachel com a terra brilhante (brilhava mesmo).

Até o fim do dia treinamos tirar a carga elemental da nossa aura de cura, mas nenhum de nós conseguiu.

No final do treino pedi para o Kiu outras 4 faixas para ver se em que lado da força estavam meus outro elementos, para ninguém mais saber eu fui para minha clareira de treinamento e descobri que todos os meus elementos tirando o elemento energia eram Yin, se bem que seria estranho que energia seja Yang já que energia é luz.

Fui pensando nessas coisas filosóficas voltando para casa. Algo estava me incomodando, parecia um pressentimento de algo ruim ou coisa do gênero, mas não dei bola, não tinha nenhum ser vivo a menos de 500 metros que pudesse me ferir, esse é o lado bom de saber sentir a presença de outros seres que estejam por perto.

Cheguei em casa e nada de ruim aconteceu no caminho, era só bobagem da minha cabeça.

Quando estava passando pela porta de trás da casa eu ouvi um barulho de um animal de médio porte por perto, por reflexo olhei para trás e vi uma loba branca na orla da floresta olhando para mim.

- Akalamina? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

A loba olhou em minha direção, olhou para floresta e para mim de novo, depois saiu correndo para a floresta.

Eu fiz a coisa mais burra que eu poderia ter feito: fui atrás dela.

Eu corria o máximo possível para alcançar ela, mesmo não conseguindo ver ela alguma coisa estava me guiando, eu devia ter voltado para casa, mas eu tinha a sensação de que para onde eu estava indo eu iria ficar bem, como eu estava enganado.

Eu corri até que cheguei perto de uma clareira que eu sempre vinha para pensar e para encontrar algumas "calouras", no meio dessa clareira estava uma mulher, usava uma roupa "um pouco" curta que parecia ser feita de pelo de cachorro, o estranho que ela tinha as orelhas e o um rabo de cachorro.

- A quanto tempo Nathan, eu sou Akalamina.


	28. Conhecendo a sogra

**Capitulo 27 - Conhecendo a "Sogra"**

Eu provavelmente fiquei com uma cara muito estranha, pois ele parecia querer rir. Não me levem a mal, mas não é todo dia que você vê uma garota que diz que ela é a sua antiga loba de estimação.

- Hã... o quê?

De novo ela pareceu querer rir de mim, mas conseguiu segurar a risada.

- Eu sou uma Loba da Tempestade, posso assumir forma humana quando eu quero.

Isso explicava muita coisa.

- E porque você está aqui?

- Vim te agradecer por me salvar da provável morte que eu teria.

Ela olhou para mim indecisa, ela se apoiou em um pé e depois no outro, como se pensasse em algo, depois ficou um pouco vermelha.

- Não foi nada – respondi depois de algum tempo, de vez em quando eu faço isso, em vez de responder as perguntas das pessoas eu simplesmente fico observando as reações das pessoas.

Ela olhou para mim sorrindo e, sem mais nem menos, me abraçou, fiquei surpreso, depois de um tempo abracei de volta.

- Poderia não contar isso para ninguém? – perguntou ela.

- Claro, não vou contar para ninguém que você é uma Loba da Tempestade, se bem que ninguém iria acreditar mesmo.

- Se quiser contar para os outros sobre o que eu sou tudo bem, mas não conta para ninguém que eu te abracei.

- Por quê?

Ela só fez uma careta e não respondeu.

- Preciso que você venha conhecer minha rainha.

- Por quê?

Eu estava parecendo um papagaio fazendo sempre as mesmas perguntas,

- Como você me salvou eu tenho uma divida de vida com você e para formalizar isso você tem que conversar com a rainha.

- A Sadie também te salvou. – falei me lembrando que eu fiz só os primeiros socorros e a Sadie tinha curado quase completamente as feridas.

- Ela só me curou, se você tivesse me deixado lá na mata depois de ter feito a magia de cura eu iria conseguir sobreviver.

Eu estranhei isso, ela continuou muito ferida depois que eu fiz os primeiros socorros, a raça dela deve ser muito forte para conseguir sobreviver com ferimentos tão graves sem nenhuma ajuda.

- E como vamos para onde esta a tua rainha?

Ela deu um grande sorriso para mim.

- Que bom que você vai vir.

Ela começou a murmurar algumas palavras em outra língua que estranhamente eu entendia.

_- Que os guardiões do céu deixem esse filho da terra entrar em seus domínios, que deem a passagem livre pelo seu portão, que o transportem para a minha casa, o reino das nuvens,_ _Álfheim._

Um circulo brilhante apareceu no chão ao redor de nós dois, surgiram vários símbolos ao redor do circulo, no centro do circulo apareceu o símbolo de dois lobos uivando.

- Seja bem vindo a Álfheim.

Agora estávamos em um tipo de altar de pedra com o circulo e os dois lobos embaixo dos nossos pés, o altar ficava entre uma floresta conífera e uma estrada que levava para uma cidade.

- Onde estamos?

- Em Álfheim, a terra das lobas das tempestades, o berço dos trovoes, a terra acima do ceu e a minha terra natal – falou como se isso explicasse tudo.

Um grupo de mulheres e lobas se aproximavam de nós, elas usavam a mesma roupa que a Akalamina, eu tenho a teoria que quando elas ficavam na forma humanas parte do pelo da forma loba se transforma em uma roupa para elas, isso porque o cabelo de todas as mulheres que estavam ali era igual a cor da roupa de pele que elas usavam.

O grupo de mulheres estava muito bem armado, a maioria tinha duas adagas de combate, algumas tinham uma espada e poucas tinham lanças.

A comandante do grupo se adiantou, ela tinha cabelo branco igual ao da Akalamina, olhos azuis iguais, até o rosto era parecidos. Ela olhou para mim.

- Então esse é o humano que te salvou?

- Sim minha irmã. – então estava explicado o porque delas serem tão parecidas.

Só me perguntava qual das duas era mais velha, pois olhando eu não conseguia dizer.

Eu senti uma sensação familiar, um desconforto, mas eu não sabia de onde vinha.

- Vamos logo falar com a rainha. – falou a comandante.

Elas foram na frente e eu simplesmente segui elas, no caminho eu percebi que eu estava sendo rodeado pelas subordinadas da irmã da Akalamina, devia ser algo do tipo de guarda de honra.

Chegamos na cidade, ela não era muito moderna, só tinha casa de madeira e no máximo com 2 andares. Passamos por uma rua movimentada por causa do comercio, não era difícil ver lobos andando por ali, as mulheres faziam as compras e os homens ficavam de cabeça baixa carregando coisas.

Achando essa diferença estranha entre homens e mulheres eu resolvi observar melhor, para minha surpresa os homens tinham algum tipo de coleira no pescoço eles eram totalmente submissos as mulheres, por intuição eu sabia que os lobos que andavam na cidade eram somente lobas, não tinha nenhum macho transformado. Só então eu percebi que a sensação familiar de desconforto era os olhares que todas as mulheres e as lobas me lançavam, era um olhar de repugnância.

Essa coisa dos homens serem subordinados as mulheres me dizia 3 coisas: eu estava ferrado, essa sociedade era do tipo das amazonas e eu estava completamente ferrado.

"_Qual será que é o pior? Os elfos, os puros ou elas? Só eu mesmo para me meter em uma encrenca dessas."_

Eu estava imerso nos meus pensamentos até que eu tropecei em uma pedra no chão, achei isso estranho, fazia muito tempo que eu não tropeçava em uma pedra, geralmente eu desviava inconscientemente. Uma risada me tirou dos meus pensamentos, parecia que uma das minhas guardas viu que eu tropecei.

Sempre se pode contar com pessoas assim para rir da tua cara em momentos constrangedores.

Nessa hora eu percebi que estava divagando demais, pois estávamos na frente de uma grande construção que eu não tinha notado antes, ela era grande feita de pedra, parecia algo entre um castelo e um templo, o edifício parecia ser resistente à cercos e ao mesmo tempo passava uma impressão mística, era difícil de descrever.

Tinha duas guardas na porta e, elas usavam a mesma roupa que as outras, mas tinha alguns adornos metálicos nos braços e nos pulsos, fazendo-as parecerem mais importantes.

As guardas abriram a porta nos deixando entrar sem perguntar nada, provavelmente por já saber que iriamos vir.

Por dentro do castelo, já que eu ia visitar a rainha isso devia ser o castelo dela.

Primeiro passamos por um saguão de entrada, que era grande e, a não ser as estatuas de lobas, era vazio. O saguão de entrada tinha vários buracos que pareciam aqueles para arqueiros das muralhas e no final uma porta igual a da entrada, analisei melhor a sala, para entrar no castelo tinha que passar por essa sala, então deduzi que ali era uma armadilha para um possível exercito atacante, eles poderiam passar pela primeira porta, mas teriam um problema muito maior para passar pela segunda.

Passamos pela segunda porta, que tinha duas guardas também, e como as outras não perguntaram nada.

Subimos uma escada e no final dela tinha um corredor, esse corredor tinha varias portas dos dois lados, no lado direito do corredor, mais ou menos na metade, tinha um arco que levava para um pátio interno, com um pequeno jardim, caminhamos um pouco por esse pátio, passamos por varias guerreiras que me lançavam olhares extremamente "amigáveis".

Saímos do pátio e fomos para um corredor que só tinha uma porta no final dele, uma porta reforçada e ricamente entalhada, de cada lado da porta da porta tinham quatro guardas muito bem armadas, para diferencia-las das outras guardas elas tinham mais adornos metálicos. Essas não perguntaram nada como as outras, eu estava começando achar isso uma falha muito grande na segurança, não falei nada em relação a isso, na verdade não falei nada por temer o que poderia acontecer.

Passamos por essa porta e chegamos em uma sala gigante, perto das paredes a cada 5 metros tinham vigas que sustentavam o teto de cada lado dessas vigas tinham duas estatuas de lobas, as paredes eram adornadas com pinturas de lobos. No final de sala tinham 6 tronos, cinco que pareciam mais cadeiras de pedra e um que era realmente um trono.

Sentado nesse trono tinha uma mulher de cabelos brancos, olhar frio e selvagem, usava adornos de ferro e uma coroa simples, ao seu lado direito sentavam-se duas mulheres nos tronos e do seu lado esquerdo uma garota sentava em um trono e dois tronos desocupados.

A rainha me olhou criticamente, depois seu olhar caiu sobre a Akalamina.

- Esse é o humano que te salvou?

- Sim, minha mãe.

"_Porque eu acho que estou totalmente ferrado?"_


	29. Encontrando uma velha amiga

**Capitulo 30 – encontrando uma velha "amiga".**

Depois de me levar para casa, Akalamina me explicou tudo sobre as transformações que eu podia fazer.

Tinha 3 estágios de transformação: humano, animal e intermediário.

Humano como já diz o nome sou eu com meu corpinho lindo e sexy.

Animal é eu travestido de Fenrir, esse que desapareceu e me deixou sozinho.

E intermediário tem duas formas, a primeira eu me transformo em um lobisomem, de uns 2,5 metros de altura, pelos cinzentos, garras e dentes afiados, a segunda é eu só ganhar algumas características lupinas, como caninos maiores, as minhas unhas ficam mais afiadas e meu cabelo fica cinza. Na forma lobisomem eu perco quase todos os meus poderes elementais, só controlo os raios e a tempestade por causa do meu totem conseguir controlar isso em compensação a minha força aumenta umas 10 vezes, na outra eu consigo controlar todos os elementos e fico mais rápido que o normal, mas isso custa muita energia.

Consegui convencer, depois de horas de conversa, que seria melhor para mim que a minha loba de estimação ficasse na terra natal dela.

Ninguém deu muita importância para o meu sumiço de 2 dias, isso porque estávamos livres para treinarmos do jeito que quisermos para a formatura, era normal alguém sumisse por mais tempo ainda.

Eu mais uma vez estava no meu sofá deitado da maneira mais estranha possível, estalando os dedos e pensando no que fazer para sair do tédio. Treinar estava cansativo demais, queria fazer outra coisa, o resto do pessoal estava tirando o atraso dos treinos que não tinham feito antes, os meus amigos das turmas mais novas estavam ocupados com alguma coisa.

Parecia até que o mundo estava conspirando para o tédio reinar, eu podia chamar a Akalamina para dar uma volta de moto, esse pensamento me deu uma ideia muito maluca que eu não tinha tentado até agora, dei um sorriso, isso iria ser muito legal ou eu iria ficar muito machucado.

Fui até a estrada que ficava na frente da nossa casa, e me preparei.

Dei um salto, no meio dele me transformei em lobo e comecei a correr, a velocidade era grande, uns 70 ou 80 km/h, era muito bom correr na forma lobo, o vento no rosto, sentir as patas impulsionando para frente, ouvir tudo ao redor.

Quando achei que estava rápido o suficiente pensei em minha moto, pulei e me destransformei, se o que eu pensei desse errado a minha cara beijaria o chão, mas como sempre eu pensei certo, quando a minha moto apareceu ela estava na mesma velocidade que eu e com isso eu cai em cima dela, ri era divertido fazer isso.

Acelerei a moto e empinei ela, fiquei brincando com ela por algum tempo até que bateu uma vontade de ir para a cidade comer alguma coisa, não que eu não conseguisse o que eu quisesse em casa, que a comida aparecia por magica, mas eu preferia comer em um lugar com mais pessoas, pelo menos algum barulho, falando em barulho eu realmente precisava escutar uma musica.

. (não sou um cara de fazer isso, mas essa musica é muito legal e eu acho que tem a haver com o que vai acontecer com o Nathan daqui para frente).

Acelerei ainda mais a moto, não importava em qual velocidade eu estava, se eu precisava treinar, ou o quer que seja. Eu estava sentindo o vento passando por mim, as arvores que ficavam do lado da estrada viravam borrões quando eu passava por elas, nada podia me impedir, nada podia me parar.

A sensação de liberdade era muito boa, parecia até que eu poderia voar para qualquer lugar que eu quisesse, podia me aventurar a ir até o final do mundo, mas como sempre a liberdade acaba e voltamos para o mundo real, eu já estava quase chegando na cidade.

Eu ainda não tinha decidido ainda onde eu iria comer, mas isso não iria ser problema era só procurar um lugar nos subúrbios da cidade, um lugar barato e aconchegante.

Passei por vários lugares, mas algo me dizia para continuar procurando.

Parei em um restaurante simples e de comida caseira, não sabia o porque dele me chamar atenção, mas como sempre eu fazia as coisas por intuição não fiquei pensando muito tempo nisso.

Estacionei do lado de um Mustang preto, ele era muito bonito, o estofamento era de couro vermelho, o interior dele era totalmente modificado, claro que fiquei babando nele por alguns minutos.

Depois de me recompor, diga-se de passagem, muito tempo depois, entrei no estabelecimento, era como eu queria barato (o buffet livre era bem barato) e aconchegante (a decoração parecia uma casa da minha dimensão), eu estava admirando o lugar até escutar uma voz feminina atrás de mim.

- Nathan?

Me virei e vi uma loira de olhos verdes, esse olhos que eu sabia que enfeitiçaram muitos homens, que caíram no seu encanto e foram chutados longe quando tentaram dar cantadas.

- Érica? Nossa que coincidência... Aquele Mustang lá fora é teu?

Ela começou a rir.

- Não te disse que antes de qualquer coisa ele iria perguntar isso? – perguntou para uma garota que estava sentada na cadeira do lado.

A garota que eu não tinha visto antes era da minha idade, cabelos castanhos quase ruivos e estranhamente tinha os olhos quase na mesma tonalidade que a Érica.

- Nathan essa aqui é a Marin, a minha prima, Marin esse é o Nathan, aquele maluco que foi o primeiro recruta que eu trouxe.

- Maluco não, prefiro aquele cara muito bonito que não bate bem das ideias, você sabe que tem que amansar a fera antes de dar um esculacho. – falei brincando.

- Só ele mesmo para se chamar de idiota. – falou Éica rindo.

A Marin desde o começo da nossa conversa estava com uma cara emburrada, parecia que eu atrapalhei alguma coisa importante.

Estendi a mão para ela e ela apertou, quando as nossas mãos se tocaram aconteceu alguma coisa na minha mente, como se uma represa se quebrasse e o que a represa guardava eram memórias, a ultima coisa que eu consegui ver foi a Marin com os olhos arregalados.

_Espadas, ondas gigantescas vindo na minha direção, fogo, explosões, arvores aparecendo de lugar nenhum, pessoas no chão, pessoas vestidas de preto._

_Eu estava no ginásio do meu antigo colégio, todos que tinham a minha idade estavam jogados no chão, tinha varias pessoas vestidas de preto com armas de fogo e espadas, pela energia delas eram viajantes._

_Eu estava no meio do ginásio lutando contra uma garota. Consegui irritar ela e com isso derrubei ela com uma rasteira._

_Duas pessoas apareceram do meu lado falaram alguma coisa e uma delas me atravessou com uma espada._

_Uma explosão aconteceu, comigo como o centro dela, as pessoas de preto começaram a lançar magias de agua em mim, mas elas não me atingiram por causa do calor do meu corpo e por inconscientemente refletir elas. Eles tentaram de novo, dessa vez eu não consegui devolver os ataques, a minha proteção de fogo deu conta das magias de agua, com isso o fogo que tinha ao meu redor diminuiu consideravelmente._

_Vendo que a minha proteção estava muito baixa os viajantes se posicionaram ao meu redor e começaram a fazer uma magia de selamento. Meu corpo reagiu a essas magias aprisionando eles criando arvores ao redor deles._

_- Criança, o seu poder é forte demais, você tem que sela-lo – disse uma voz._

_- Mas é o meu poder, é parte de mim, eu não quero fazer isso. – respondi._

_- Você quer machucar os seus amigos? – olhei ao meu redor e vi que as chamas que estavam ao meu redor estavam quase pegando nos meus amigos. – Você tem que fazer o selo dos sete pontos._

_- Como eu faço isso?_

_- Você saberá o que fazer. – disse a voz ficando cada vez mais fraca e sumindo._

_Meu corpo começou a se mexer sozinho, e comecei a falar algumas palavras em uma língua antiga._

_ael (agua)_

_tareph (terra)_

_mawas (ar)_

_flar (fogo)_

_thoolam (energia)_

_glaeu (luz)_

_goriar (sombras)_

_A cada que eu dizia um símbolo aparecia no chão, quando eu terminei de falar a ultima palavra um circulo magico se formou, um pentagrama com cada ponta dele um elemento e um símbolo de yin-yang no meio dele exatamente embaixo de mim._

_- Selamento dos sete pontos._

_Senti uma dor enorme nas minhas costas e apaguei._

A Marin estava com os olhos arregalados olhando para mim, eu sabia o porque disso, ela era a garota com quem eu estava lutando.

- Eu sei que sou bonito, mas ficar tão impressionada com a minha beleza é novidade para mim.

Depois que eu falei isso ela tentou disfarçar e inventar uma desculpa.

Isso foi realmente estranho.


	30. Teste dos viajantes

**Capitulo 31 (penúltimo capitulo) – Teste dos Viajantes**

Eu e os outros 11 aprendizes de viajante estávamos em uma sala pequena totalmente lacrada para não vir barulho de fora, cada um de nós estava nervoso demais para conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra.

Já tinha ouvido falar que tinha situações que a tensão parecia que podia ser cortada com uma faca, nessa hora eu achava que uma faca normal não cortaria a nossa tensão.

O dia tinha começado normal, se bem que todo mundo acordar cedo, não ter nenhuma brincadeira do James nem do Dean, eu e a Shade perder uma corrida matinal, a Rachel não estar lendo um livro, Maria e Juliet não estarem muito maquiadas, Erick não sair para uma de suas caminhadas, enfim tudo não estava normal.

Sabíamos que naquele dia iriamos fazer o famoso teste dos viajantes que ninguém sabia qual era, coincidentemente os antigos aprendizes não sabiam qual era também, até a namorada do Dante não tinha contado qual era, isso gerou uma briga entre eles que foi resolvida de um jeito que eu não posso descrever aqui.

Até o almoço ninguém veio nos buscar ou indicar algum lugar para ir.

Logo depois que todos almoçamos os mestres apareceram com as caras muito sérias, menos o Tai, esse cara tinha algum problema nunca vi ele com outra expressão a não ser um sorriso, que geralmente era zombador.

Eles começaram a falar alguma coisa sobre o teste que eu não consegui prestar muita atenção por causa do nervosismo, só consegui entender que eles iriam nos levar a algum lugar para fazer o que quer que seja.

Sem ninguém notar, enquanto a Sadie estava falando sobre o teste, os mestres nos cercaram, cada um em um ponto cardeal. Com um pequeno ritual onde eles falaram algum encantamento um circulo brilhante apareceu embaixo de nós, era o mesmo tipo de circulo que apareceu quando eu fui e voltei da terra das lobas, e de repente estávamos em uma sala escura com alguns bancos, nenhuma janela e uma única porta que parecia ter uma magia de contenção.

Os mestres explicaram que ali seria o lugar que faríamos uma prova, que era para esperássemos ali que eles chamariam um por um, depois dessa explicação extremamente completa do que seria a prova eles saíram, sem antes deixar uma frase muito animadora.

- Não se preocupem, essa prova só vai decidir o que vocês farão no resto da vida de vocês, não precisam ficar assim tão quietos – falou Tai debochadamente.

Antes de fechar a porta pudemos ouvir uma gargalhada maligna, não consegui reconhecer ela, mas sabia que deveria ser o Tai ou o Haplo.

As coisas não melhoraram quando eles voltaram meia hora depois.

- Alguém quer ir primeiro? – perguntou Tai usando mais uma vez o seu sarcasmo.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Como já sabíamos disso fizemos um sorteio, o primeiro a ir é o Nathan. – falou Kiu.

"_Fudeu"_ eu sempre tinha uma grande habilidade com as palavras nos momentos de crise.

- Nathan? – chamou Sadie.

Levou alguns segundos para o meu cérebro digerir a informação, criar um plano de ação, se desesperar completamente esquecendo o plano de ação, tentar se acalmar, criar algum plano de ação maluco, se desesperar de novo... e assim sucessivamente.

- Amarelou Nathan? – perguntou Shade.

Isso me despertou dos desesperos múltiplos, ela sabia que eu estaria assim e sabia como ajudar, por isso eu realmente gostava dela... como amiga, tá?

- Pelo menos vocês poderiam ter fingido fazer um sorteio? Que pegar o melhor primeiro está muito clichê. – falei arrogantemente.

A minha fala conseguiu fazer muita gente se irritar, era o que eu queria, todo mundo já tinha algo melhor para pensar do que o teste, ou seja agora eles pensavam xingamentos direcionados para mim.

Sai da sala com os mestres do meu lado.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. – falou Kiu.

- Imagina, fazer uma prova sem nenhum conhecimento dela, uma prova que vai decidir o resto da minha vida. Não preciso ficar nervoso.

Os mestres riram, eles não estavam nem um pouco preocupados, eu estava odiando eles por isso.

Passamos por vários corredores até chegar em uma porta dupla muito grande.

- Não faça nada, quando escutar o sinal passe por essa porta. – falou Sadie.

Os mestres continuaram caminhando para não sei onde.

Se eles queriam me deixar mais preocupado, conseguiram isso com louvor, qual seria o problema de alguém me falar alguma coisa útil?

Foram mais alguns minutos esperando sem que nada acontecesse.

- Que o aprendiz entre. – falou uma voz vinda da porta.

- Isso é realmente estranho.

As portas se abriram magicamente e eu passei por elas.

Depois da ofuscação momentânea por ir de um lugar escuro para um claro eu pude ver que eu estava no meio de um antigo coliseu, nas arquibancadas tinha várias pessoas, a maioria se vestia ricamente, deveriam ser representantes dos clãs que deveriam estar ali para ver como os novatos estavam.

- Como eu odeio coliseus. – resmunguei me lembrando da aventura na terra das lobas.

- Deste lado está Nathan, um primordial de fogo, aprendiz do ultimo ano. Do outro lado da arena está Draven, primordial de agua. – falou um cara vestido que nem o imperador de Roma, ele estava em um tipo de varanda perto das arquibancadas.

Pude ver que realmente tinha um cara mais ou menos da minha idade do outro lado do campo de batalha, ele tinha cabelos castanho e usava uma estranha roupa de batalha, a parte de cima era justa como a dos lutadores greco-romanos e a parte de baixo estava coberta por uma calça larga.

- Vamos sortear os elementos agora.

Logo depois que ele falou isso um circulo magico parou embaixo de mim e começou a subir lentamente como se me analisasse, depois que passou para minha cabeça ele se dividiu em duas esferas, uma de cor branca e outra de cor vermelha, o outro cara estava também com duas esferas, mas as cores eram azul e verde.

- Ora, ora, ora, cada um ficou com seu elemento principal. Nathan ficou com os elementos energia e fogo, enquanto Draven ficou com agua e ar. Que comecem a luta.

Certo, coliseu, luta... isso não era nada clichê, não tinha nada mais criativo para fazer não?

Antes de terminar de fazer os comentários sarcásticos de normalmente, um chicote de água veio em minha direção, rapidamente desviei, ele continuou tentando me acertar.

Movi meu braço direito como se fosse uma espada, criando uma lamina de fogo que quase atingiu ele.

Nesse momento eu parei para planejar a batalha, os elementos dele eram agua e vento, elementos muito bons a longa distancia, enquanto eu tinha fogo, bom a curta distancia, e energia, bom em longa distancia.

Então fiz o mais lógico, corri para perto do meu oponente.

Só que não foi tão fácil assim, quando eu cheguei perto demais ele atirou uma rajada de vento que me atirou de volta para o começo.

Fiquei atordoado alguns míseros segundos, que foram muito bem aproveitados por ele, quando me recuperei e olhei para frente vi uma onda gigante vindo em minha direção.

"_Fuuuuu..."_

Rapidamente tentei mover a terra para me jogar para cima, a terra não se moveu nem um milímetro.

- **Super nova. **– gritei.

Uma explosão com o meu corpo como o epicentro ocorreu, não consegui ver nada, primeiro foi o efeito da explosão, depois foi o vapor de agua da onda.

Esperei a nevoa se dissipar para recomeçar a batalha, mas ela não se dissipou depois de um tempo, notei que estava ficando mais densa.

"_Ele esta se ocultando na nevoa?"_

Fechei os olhos, já que eles não me adiantariam de muita coisa agora, e foquei nos meus outros sentidos, só que eu não conseguia escutar nada, nem sentir nenhum tremor no solo.

O ar começou a ficar mais gelado e parecia que estava se movendo igual um ciclone.

Pulei para trás, no lugar onde eu estava surgiu uma estaca de gelo.

O movimento do ar tinha sido uma distração.

Pulei para trás de novo, outra estaca, dei uma série de pulos, segundos depois de eu tocar o chão o gelo aparecia.

Fiquei algum tempo nisso, até que notei que a maior parte do chão estava congelada agora, isso dava uma vantagem enorme para o meu oponente.

- **Onda de calor**.

Essa magia não era usada para batalhas, com ela eu aquecia meu corpo e mandava uma rajada de calor para todos os lados, aumentando a temperatura do ambiente.

O que eu não planejei era que a onda de calor fosse tão forte que dissipasse a nevoa.

A arena estava muito destruída, a maior parte dela estava com o chão queimado pela minha primeira explosão enquanto a outra parte estava um pouco congelada.

Olhei de um lado para outro, mas não o Draven em lugar nenhum, até que uma rajada de vento me atingiu nas costas me mandando para a parede da arena e me segurando lá.

- **Em chamas.**

Meu corpo entrou em combustão me libertando, quando me virei descobri o porque de eu não escutar os passos do meu inimigo enquanto estávamos dentro da nevoa, ele estava flutuando, usando de alguma maneira o ar ele conseguiu criar uma superfície em que ele podia ficar de pé sem nenhum problema.

A roupa dele estava um pouco chamuscada e parte do braço dele tinha queimaduras leves.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico para mim, alguma coisa era errada nesse sorriso, mas eu não tinha tempo o suficiente para descobrir o porquê de eu achar estanho, ele lançou uma esfera de agua.

Esse ataque não era muito rápido, desviei facilmente, só não previ que a esfera iria acompanhar meus movimentos, pela surpresa demorei muito para desviar dela e por isso uma parte do meu braço encostou na agua, senti muita dor nessa parte, parecia que a esfera era de ácido ao invés de agua.

Pulei o mais longe que eu consegui, ficando a uma distancia segura. A esfera ainda me perseguia.

Draven ainda estava parado no ar apreciando a minha fuga, lancei uma rajada de fogo nele que defendeu com um escudo de agua.

A esfera de agua se aproximava lentamente de mim, não sabia se tentar evaporar ela iria piorar a situação, como eu estava meio irritado por estar sempre defendendo mandei uma bola de fogo nela, no lugar onde as duas esferas se encontraram surgiu uma nuvem de vapor que logo se condensou e voltou a ser uma esfera.

Eu tinha percebido uma coisa importante nessa hora, o meu inimigo tinha feito uma magia para refazer a bola de agua, isso me dizia que para manter a esfera ele precisava de concentração.

Mandei outra bola de fogo na esfera e mandei varias rajadas de fogo no Draven, todo vapor da esfera se dissipou antes de ele conseguir fazer alguma coisa.

- Realmente você está de parabéns, descobriu uma das fraquezas da minha técnica, vou parar de brincar agora.

Com um aceno de mãos ele criou quatro gigantescas ondas de agua, cada uma vindo de uma direção diferente.

Eu estava cercado, não tinha como evaporar todas as ondas ao mesmo tempo, isso custaria muita energia, não tinha rota de fuga para mim, a não ser para cima, é claro.

- **Venha a mim, fênix.**

Uma aura de fogo apareceu ao meu redor, diferente das outras vezes, ela se transformou em uma fênix ao meu redor e levantou voo comigo dentro dela.

As ondas de agua se chocaram fazendo um barulho de trovão enquanto eu estava a 10 metros do chão, seco e seguro.

- **Fênix fantasma.**

Uma segunda fênix saiu de dentro da primeira, só que essa era transparente e foi em direção ao Draven, a fênix sumiu de repente uma explosão aconteceu atrás dele, não foi uma explosão forte, mas como ele não tinha se preparado deu muito dano.

Por causa da explosão Draven se desconcentrou e caiu no chão da arena, que agora estava coberto pela agua.

Um jato muito forte de agua saiu da "lagoa" que era a arena, desviei com dificuldade, eu ainda não tinha grande domínio da fênix quando eu estava dentro dela, então deixei ela se controlar.

Ao invés de ficar desviando dos jatos de agua que iam na nossa direção, ela foi em direção a lagoa, e mergulhou nela, depois de ela mergulhar a temperatura da agua aumentou consideravelmente.

A temperatura da agua subiu tanto que ela começou a entrar em ebulição, com um movimento de assas ela fez toda a agua evaporar, e para não deixar ele usar a nevoa de novo ela aumentou muito as chamas dela antes de desaparecer, fazendo a nevoa se dissipar.

A arena estava muito mais estragada que antes, tinha um iglu com alguma coisa dentro dele, deveria ser o Draven.

Um instinto meu avisou que algo estava começando ou chegando, mas não consegui descobrir o que era.

O gelo se quebrou, vi que realmente o Draven estava lá, ele estava muito ferido a agua em ebulição fez o seu trabalho antes que ele conseguisse se defender.

Ele criou um outro chicote de agua e lançou em minha direção, fiz uma espada de fogo e cortei o chicote de agua.

Atirei a minha espada, que virou varias flechas de fogo no meio do ar, ele se defendeu com um mini tornado ao redor dele.

Já estávamos ofegantes da batalha, eu já tinha gastado quase toda a minha energia de fogo, ele parecia estar na mesma situação que eu.

Ele criou um tridente de gelo e eu criei uma espada de fogo. Corremos um contra o outro e começamos uma batalha corpo-a-corpo, como estávamos cansados a batalha não foi muito boa, conseguimos ferir um ao outro algumas vezes, até que ele me lançou para longe com uma rajada de vento.

Eu estava todo machucado no chão, totalmente cansado. Draven estava vindo em minha direção para ganhar a luta.

O meu instinto me avisou que o que quer que seja chegou, olhei para cima e vi o céu totalmente nublado, eram nuvens de tempestade, pelo jeito eles não tiraram os meus poderes druidas, pois meu lado lobo me avisou da tempestade.

Sorri interiormente, já tinha ganhado.

Fiz a eletricidade da tempestade se concentrar em um só ponto.

Draven estava a uns 5 metros de mim sorrindo sarcasticamente para mim.

- **Espada do céu.**

Um raio caiu bem ao lado do meu oponente lançando ele para longe, desmaiado.

- Nathan ganha a luta. – disse o cara vestido como o Cesar de Roma.

Essa foi uma batalha muito difícil, não pude usar os meus truques que eu tinha copiado dos heróis da minha dimensão.

Levantei, eu realmente estava muito machucado, mas estava muito feliz por ter ganhado a luta.

Draven já estava acordando também, uma equipe médica estava reanimando ele, andei até eles.

- Foi uma boa batalha. – falei.

- Verdade, faz tempo que eu não tenho uma luta tão boa assim. – falou estendendo a mão.

Apertei a mão dele, descobri o porque de achar o sorriso sarcástico dele estranho, eu já tinha visto antes.

- Tai? – perguntei surpreso.

- Você é melhor do que eu pensei. – falou ele voltando para a aparência normal. – Parabéns, você passou no teste.


	31. Escolhido para um clã

**Capitulo 32 – Escolhido para um clã (capitulo final).**

Já tinha se passado uma semana da minha luta com o Tai, todos os outros aprendizes passaram também, só a Shade e o Erick descobriram que estavam enfrentando os mestres.

Mesmo já tendo passado do teste o frio na minha barriga continuava, pois agora vinha e escolha de clãs, isso iria marcar o resto da minha vida, não se podia trocar de clã, isso era uma regra que foi estabelecida na mesma época que o reino foi divido em clãs, ou se juntava a um clã já formado ou fundava um novo, coisa que não era comum nesses dias.

Eu estava na clareira que nosso grupo, eu, a Shade e a Rachel, treinávamos, fiquei sentado no altar, olhando para nada.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Traveller. – disse um voz feminina do meu lado.

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos, aparência selvagem e com um arco e flecha nas costas se materializou do meu lado.

- É fácil para uma deusa dizer isso, Artemeris, ela não tem esse friozinho no estomago totalmente irritante. – falei sem olhar para ela.

- Já tive provações piores que ser escolhida para um clã, como eu disse antes, não precisa se preocupar.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas isso não me deixava com menos nervosismo.

- Você nunca irá cair em um clã de puristas. – argumentou ela com um sorriso.

- Já disse para não vasculhar a minha mente, isso é invasão de privacidade.

- Invasão de privacidade é me imaginar nua.

Fiquei vermelho, ela tinha pego eu pensando nisso uma vez e dali por diante ficava jogando na minha cara o tempo todo. Ela era uma amiga muito legal, mas só aparecia quando ela queria, não dava conselhos mais importantes, não dizia mais que o necessário para a hora, não se envolvia com outros viajantes a não ser para alertar para o conselho de clãs quando e onde iria ser a próxima invasão.

Ela não se metia no mundo mortal e os mortais não faziam nada contra ou a favor dela, era um relação com pouca interação.

- Acho melhor você voltar para casa, o seu pessoal já está indo.

- Então tchau. – falei. – Você vai me visitar depois disso?

Ela deu um sorriso por causa da minha pergunta.

- Claro, não poderia deixar de jogar na tua cara que você me imaginou com peitos gigantescos. – falou sumindo no ar.

Corei violentamente, realmente eu achava que as deusas eram mais... castas.

Corri de volta para casa e vi que grande parte do pessoal já tinha ido, quem ainda estava ali eram Dean, Rachel e Shade.

- Achei que você não iria voltar, você tinha me prometido uma carona – disse Shade um pouco brava.

- Desculpa, eu estava me despedindo da nossa clareira.

- É estranho pensar que de agora em diante não vamos mais morar aqui – falou Rachel.

- Verdade. – falou Dean. – Vai ser mais estranho não ver a cara de vocês todo dia de manha. – parou um pouco de falar parecia pensando e falou. – pelo menos eu não vou ter que aturar mais os roncos do Nathan.

As duas riram da cara que eu fiz.

- Eu já disse que não ronco. E eu vou ficar livre das tuas piadinhas sem graça. – retruquei.

- Não ronca? – perguntou Shade incrédula. – Parece uma britadeira.

- Cuidado que você está de carona e eu escolho a tua roupa que...- falei.

- Eu não admito que alguém ande na minha moto sem roupa de motoqueiro – completaram.

Sorri sem graça, eu acho que já tinha falado isso alguma vezes.

- Vamos indo? Antes que nos atrasamos? – perguntou Rachel.

Dean foi para o carro, um parecido com um celta modificado (nitro, pintura e essas coisas) e eu invoquei a minha moto.

Coloquei a minha roupa de motoqueiro normal e meu capacete com a magia da moto, a roupa da Shade ficou igual, uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, só coloquei uma jaqueta preta com espinhos e o capacete.

Dean foi na frente pisando fundo, fui atrás e alcancei ele rapidamente, ficamos brincando de racha durante o percurso todo, foi divertido.

O castelo estava igual ao que eu me lembrava, antigo e quase em ruinas, a única diferença é que tinha vários seres de diferentes raças ali, todos que entraram no mesmo período que eu e alguns representantes de clã que estava ali para levar os novatos para a sede do clã.

Conversei um pouco com os meus amigos e perguntei para a Rachel sobre os clãs, ela era uma enciclopédia ambulante e gostava de falar quando estava nervosa.

- Existem 159 clãs ativos, eles são divididos em vários quesitos como: mistos ou só de uma raça, puristas, mistos ou novatos, base (trabalham em construção, mineração, agricultura,...), guerreiros ou pesquisadores, grandes ou pequenos, entre várias outras classificações. Existe um único clã que não esta ativo no momento, é o clã dos Cavaleiros do Ragnarok, esse clã é tão pequeno que quando os integrantes deles morrem demora algum tempo para serem escolhidos novos integrantes, esse é o único clã que é considerado de geração, porque ele só dura uma geração antes de sumir de novo, o interessante é que na história da Ilha dos Sonhos esse clã só volta a ativa quando algum mal aparece e os integrantes desse clã geralmente são os lideres do combate.

- Então esse clã é um dos melhores que tem? – perguntou Dean.

- Não falei isso, todos os clãs são bons, só que esse clã é um dos mais famosos por sua participação nas batalhas.

- Os integrantes desse clã devem se gabar disso. – comentou James.

- Na verdade não, por uma magia ou pacto não dito, os integrantes de um clã não conseguem falar nenhum assunto do seu próprio clã com alguém que não pertence a ele, nem mesmo o nome do clã que pertencem eles conseguem falar.

- Nossa.

Os aprendizes começaram a ser chamados por ordem alfabética, eles entravam ficavam no máximo um minuto e já saiam, mesmo assim demorou um pouco para chegar na minha vez.

Entrei na sala escura e fechei a porta.

- Nathan Traveller, sente na cadeira. – disse a voz misteriosa na minha mente.

Sentei na cadeira e logo uma luz cobriu todo o meu corpo, quando ela desapareceu um anel surgiu no meu dedo indicador direito.

- Somente alguém do mesmo clã poderá ver o anel na mão do outro, os anéis se atraem também, levante e saia da sala, lá fora você poderá procurar por um dos membros do teu clã, lembre: nunca tire o anel fora da sede do seu clã.

Sai da sala, era só isso?

Encontrei meu amigos, tirando a Rachel e a Shade que iriam ser chamadas ainda todos estavam junto com alguém mais velho, quando eu passava por eles dava um aceno com a mão para ver se éramos do mesmo clã, mas nenhum deles era, comecei a andar e tentei descobrir como fazer o anel me mostrar onde estava alguém do meu clã, mas não consegui nada.

Chamaram a Rachel e a Shade que também não eram do meu clã, eu já estava ficando preocupado, não tinha ninguém para me levar para a sede, todos os outros já estavam juntos com algum integrante de clã.

A chamada acabou e as pessoas começaram a sair, o meu desespero aumentou muito.

Os meus amigos passavam por mim e viam que eu estava perdido, tentaram falar palavras de incentivo, dizendo que devia ter dado algum problema com o transporte de quem viria me buscar ou que ele estava um pouco atrasado.

O pátio do castelo foi ficando cada vez mais vazio, até que só restasse eu e os guardas.

De cabeça baixa voltei para minha moto, tinha cansado de esperar.

Liguei a moto e fui para a cidade procurar um lugar para passar a noite.

O caminho entre o castelo e a cidade demoravam alguns minutos, nesse tempo em fiquei pensando no que será que tinha acontecido.

Quando eu cheguei no inicio da cidade a minha moto se descontrolou, ela acelerou sozinha, tentei reduzir, mas levei um pequeno choque, cada vez que eu tentava controlar a moto de algum jeito ela me dava choques.

A moto passou por alguma ruas que eu nunca tinha ido, até que virou na esquina de um beco sem saída, ela estava indo diretamente para uma parede, tentei pular da moto, mas ela me prendeu com alguma magia de eletricidade.

Fechei os olhos, mas não senti batida nenhuma, a moto virou a direita e estacionou. Abri os olhos e vi que eu estava em uma garagem subterrânea, um portão de metal estava no lugar onde eu deveria ter vindo.

Um barulho de porta abrindo, olhei para o lado e vi um elevador, dei os ombros e entrei nele, o quem quer que seja que controlou minha moto, era poderoso, provavelmente eu não conseguiria fugir dele.

O elevador fechou, começou a tocar a musica "I want breaf free", ri um pouco, quem quer que seja o dono daqui tem um gosto muito bom.

O elevador abriu e eu sai dele, o que vi me surpreendeu.

Uma faixa encrito:

"SEJA BEM VINDO AO CLÃ TRAVELLER, OS CAVALEIROS DO RAGNAROK"


	32. Epiologo

**Epilogo. **

Me surpreendi com a faixa, eu realmente tinha entrado em um dos clãs mais famosos?

Analisei melhor o cômodo onde eu estava, era uma cozinha/sala de jantar, tinha geladeira, fogão, vários armários e uma mesa de centro.

Notei que encima da mesa tinha uma carta, peguei ela.

_Ao próximo Traveller,_

_Parabéns por entrar em nosso clã, desculpe não ter ninguém para te buscar no castelo do ancião, deve ter sido desesperador como foi para mim, mas tem que entender que todos da minha geração estarão mortos quando você estiver lendo isso._

_Para você que está lendo isso eu te dou uma noticia boa e ruim, você é o novo líder do clã, sempre o primeiro a chegar é o líder, por isso não se preocupe._

_Deixa eu explicar sobre o clã, toda as gerações são compostas por um macho e uma fêmea de cada raça (um casal de elfos, um casal de humanos, um de centauros,...) cada um deles vai ser importante._

_As missões do clã podem aparecer qualquer hora em formas de sonho, mensagens ou a deusa vem e te tira da cama quando você está tendo um sonho muito bom._

_Para cumprir essas missões em outras dimensões vá até o elevador e aperte o botão do subsolo, que só aparecerá nessas horas, lá terá uma maquina que ajuda a chegar na dimensão certa, importante saber que os Travellers que vieram antes de ti deixaram favores a serem recebidos e heranças._

_Por uma magia antiga, que não sei qual é nem sei quando foi feita, as pessoas que ajudamos sempre devolvem os favores para nosso clã, mesmo não sendo a pessoa que a ajudou, eles "reconhecem" que devem para nós, por isso quando for em uma missão tente sempre conseguir mais pessoas devendo para nosso clã, isso pode ajudar muito um dos seus sucessores._

_As heranças são conhecimentos adquiridos durante a vida dos teus antecessores da mesma espécie, como por exemplo: se um Elfo antecessor souber muito bem sobre um animal o sucessor Elfo pode adquirir algum conhecimento sobre esse animal, se precisar. Essa é uma das diferenças entre o nosso clã e os outros._

_Outra diferença é que todos nós somos primordiais de Energia, não importa quem, todos são._

_E os integrantes do nosso clã têm mais viagens de outras vidas que a maioria dos viajantes e cinco animais elementais, um de cada elemento, cabe a você encontrar um decente e fazer um contrato com ele, quando fizer um contrato aparecerá a imagem dele na ponta do pentagrama que está na suas costas, que apareceu quando o ancião pôs o anel no seu dedo._

_Esse pentagrama é o selamento da nossa magia, os outros viajantes tem seus selos quebrados quando vão ver o ancião pela segunda vez, por medida de segurança e treino mantemos nosso poder reduzido até as batalhas decisivas._

_Espero ter explicado tudo que tinha para explicar._

_Boa sorte em salvar o mundo (que mais uma vez precisa ser salvo)._

_Do seu antecessor como líder, Equa Traveller, o elfo._

_Ps: esqueci de escrever que a decoração da casa pode ser mudada facilmente colocando a mão em cima dos interruptores de luz e pensando na nova decoração e não tem problema com a comida, pois aqui é igual a casa dos aprendizes, a comida aparece quando se pensa nela._

Então era por causa da herança que eu conhecia a casa dos aprendizes antes de entrar nela...

Fui fazer a coisa que qualquer um no meu lugar faria nessa hora, fui explorar a casa.


End file.
